Greatness
by TheTraveler06
Summary: Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz is a young and upcoming wrestling star that is playing second fiddle in Anarchy Championship Wrestling, until he gets an once in a lifetime opportunity from WWE. Follow the journey of Ruiz, with the ups and downs and his first romance, in his tenure with the WWE. Hope you enjoy- my first Wrestling fanfic! (FINISHED)
1. Prologue

_***When it goes in this text, it goes into third person.***_

* * *

"Why am I being brought in here? I have a match I have to deliver."

Daryl Childress stares at me from his desk, "As of this moment, no you don't."

I stand there in my wrestling attire, my jacket on and my trunks reading "Ruin" on the back, "What do you mean?" I ask, as my heart drops.

Daryl must've seen the look on my face, as he puts his hands up, "Calm down Isaac, you're fine."

"Define fine. If I don't have a match anymore, that means I'm being released."

Daryl just looks at me and doesn't say anything.

"No fucking way."

"Sorry Isaac."

"No you're not," I say, nearly breaking down, "if you were, you wouldn't be doing this shit right now when I had the most important match in front of me."

Daryl stands from his desk, "Isaac, if you let me explain why I did it, you wouldn't be so pissed off."

"No explanation you have will calm me down." I said, about to wreck his desktop.

"Not unless I have news from another wrestling promotion."

I look at him, ""What promotion?"

"The only promotion that matters."

I think and my anger fades away, "You don't mean…?"

"WWE, yep."

"What about them?"

"They contacted me last night when you left after your match."

"What did they say?"

"They are interested in you."

I was lost for words, I didn't know what to think, "WWE… interested in me?"

Daryl nods, "Yep. They even offered money for me to hand your contract to them."

I wait for him to continue but he doesn't, "Did you?"

"I did, effective of this morning."

"So, I'm now officially a WWE employee?"

"Yes, Isaac, you are."

I dance inside, "I'm no longer mad at you."

He laughs, "That's good to know."

Daryl reaches in his desk and grabs a pen, "This is the person you need to contact. Once you have time or you get home, call that."

I grab the paper from his hand and I read the number and the name above it: Paul Levesque.


	2. Starting Fresh

**I'm aware of the weird looking prologue- and I know it was kind of short, but hopefully all of that will be fixed in this first official chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Being 19 years old and still living with my parents is pretty aggravating for me. But arriving at WWE HQ just makes it go away. My mom was pretty ecstatic when I got home and showed her the number and Paul's name. My dad slapped me on the back and gave me one of those Dad hugs, and I was pretty happy. I guess I can quit my day job now at Sonic because I'm making the big bucks now. I mentioned this to Mom and she said to hold the brakes because we don't know what the future will hold.

I was inside of a limo… a limo!... dressed in a three piece suit, something I haven't done since my high school graduation. It was a bit nerve-wracking for me as I sat in the back where it's all seats connected together, so it's fucking huge and too much space for me, so I start reevaluating everything that I should say in front of the big executives. I finally get to the front, where a man is waiting at the door, and I recognize him immediately.

I try not to open the door in a manic manner as it slowly opens, "Mr. Levesque."

He smiles, his bald head wrinkling, "Hello Isaac. Please, it's Hunter around here."

I get out and shake his head, "Got it sir. Nice to meet you in person."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. My inner fanboy is quaking inside right now."

Hunter laughs, "I understand that part. Please, follow me towards the main offices."

I nod, following Hunter into the building, cool air blowing into my face, running into a receptionist who tells Hunter, "Vince is in his office when you are ready."

"Thank you Kelly. Let him know we are on our way."

She nods and places a phone to her ear as we continue into a hall where there are several office pods and one main office deeper in, where it read "Vince McMahon, Chairman" by the door.

Hunter places his hand on the knob, "You ready?"

I take a deep breath, "Yep."

"Hey, Vince isn't all he seems to be. He's a chill guy… just be your young self."

I nod again, and Hunter nods back, opening the door, where I hear, "Isaac! Welcome my boy!"

* * *

4 years. 10 million dollars.

My heart nearly stopped when Vince gave me my contract offer. I saw Hunter smile in the corner of my eye and Vince smile gently when he saw my face. I exited the building escorted by Hunter, with a hand on my shoulder, "So, are you ready for next week?"

"Of course sir. I've been ready to prove myself."

"Good. Monday, I want you at the PC ready to go, so you can make your debut on Wednesday for Full Sail. We want to show you off a little bit."

"Yes sir. I'll be there."

"All right," he shakes my hand, "I'll see you soon."

I say bye, and I continue to walk into the lot to see if Dad's car is anywhere. I keep looking, and I see both parents standing outside and leaning against the car. I approach and Dad sees me, perking up. Mom follows suit, "Hey honey. Well..?"

I look at both of them, "There is some good news."

"Tell us kid!" Dad says enthusiastically.

I smile, "4 years…" They even let me get to the money part as they start assaulting me.

Dad hugs me and Mom kisses me on the cheek, and I put my hand up, "Hold on, there's more."

Mom backs up, "More?"

"Yep. 4 years for $10 million."

Mom and Dad assault me, Mom screaming her head off and Dad giving me pats on the back, and I try getting them off, "I get it, I get it…" but they don't. I sigh and I just let them do their thing.

* * *

Monday came and I got to the PC and it was lot bigger than I thought. I've seen the three rings inside, but I didn't know it was BIG.

The roof reaches the sky and the thuds of the mats echo through it. I see two men sparring in the one closest to the front entrance, one is long haired and one is bald, and I notice them automatically. I reach the apron, watching them work with their headlocks and arm drags. The bald one had the other in headlock and his eyes meet mine, "Hey! You're the rookie aren't you?"

"Yep!" I yell over the loud noises of the PC.

The long haired one looks too, "Welcome Isaac!"

Baldy drops Hair and he stands up, reaching a hand out between the ropes, "What's up, I'm Trevor."

"The One and Only Ricochet. I know you."

He smiles, "That's really cheesy sounding."

I shrug, "Hunter's idea."

Hair shakes my hand too, "Austin."

"Adam Cole bay bay."

Austin and Trevor look at each other, then Austin looks at me, "You are really cringey."

I laugh, "Yep, that's me. Plus, I'm kind of fanboying at the moment about you two. I do that when I'm nervous."

Trevor nods, "I understand. Just calm down… this isn't army boot camp."

"Yeah, it's not like we are going to yell at you." Austin adds, leaning his forearms on the ropes.

"I didn't expect that, I just have a lot of expectations to live up to."

"We all do. Don't worry, we are all on the same boat."

Trevor thinks for a second, "Come in here rook. I want to spar with you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Trevor stops me, "You're ready. I just want to see what you can do."

I look at Austin, who nods in encouragement, and I take a deep breath, "Fine."

I roll in the ring, jumping on the mat to test it as Trevor walks over to the other side. I kneel down, trying to get my jitters calmed, and Trevor can see that, "Calm down Isaac. It's just sparring. No pressure."

Austin rolls out and Trevor walks towards me, "Let's start with head hold."

I nod, and we attack, going into a wrestling hold. I try to apply pressure, but Trevor quickly expose my balance and gets a hold on my head. I curse and Trevor says, "Good try. You've got to get more weight on my shoulders."

I nod, and I back us towards the ropes, pushing my back onto it and vaulting Trevor to the other side. He comes back, running underneath my clothesline and delivering a running Hurricanrana, flipping me onto my back and I kneel back up, with Trevor looking at me.

"You're fast." I say.

He shrugs, "I try."

I run at him and he tries for a clothesline too, but I do a slide on my knees and then I do a front flip with my hands and back on my feet. I spun back around, where I see Trevor looking impressed, "You need to do that at Full Sail."

"I plan on it."

I hear people behind me and I see some more familiar faces watching me move. "Good looking rook!"

I see NXT Champion, Tommaso Ciampa, say, giving a few claps, with Johnny Gargano by his side.

Johnny gives me a thumbs up, and I give them back. "I think you've impressed the roster already." I hear Austin say from ringside.

I look at him, then I see a two girls come from behind. I see Britt Baker, Austin's girl, who is looking good in her white wrestling gear, then I see Dakota Kai, with her iconic double ponytail and "Kingslayer" rip-off shirt of Seth Rollins.

"Hey babe." Britt says, getting Austin's attention, who smiles, "Hey."

They do their kissing as Trevor and I roll out, approaching, and Britt sees me, "You're Isaac right? The rook?"

"Yep, that's me."

She shakes hands with me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Britt."

"Ditto," then I look at Dakota, "who's this quiet girl over here?"

Dakota grins, "Shut up."

I shake her hand, "Isaac."

"Cheree. By the way, I'm the opposite of quiet."

"Hey look, you even talk quiet."

She punches my arm, "I like you already."

I smile, "Eh… I'm usually annoying people by now."

"And you're cringey," Trevor adds with faint smile.

"That too."

I look at Cheree closer, and I take in her face. I know she's from New Zealand, so her accent is pretty cute though not unexpected. God damn it though, Cheree is the cutest woman I've ever seen.

Austin nods towards me, "How old are you again?"

"19."

"Damn," Trevor says, "you are a lot younger I thought."

I shrug, "I get that a lot."

"You don't look 19," Britt says, "you look like you are in the mid 20's."

"It's probably because of the muscle," Austin points out.

"Probably," I say, "see, if I didn't have muscle, I would be lanky, and then people would be like, "Hey, you look like you are 14."'.

Cheree snorts and laughs, and I look at her. She even has a cute laugh.

The others laugh too, "Are you okay?"

Dakota nods, holding her mouth with a hand, "I'm good."

Britt waves it off, putting a arm around Austin, "Don't worry Isaac, Cheree is always like this. She's a bubble of joy."

"I am," she confirms, "but I can kill in the ring."

"Except when it's Rhea."

"Hey, that was her fault!"

"Are you talking about her ankle injury?" I ask.

"Yes!" Cheree says with exasperation, "and I wasn't the one who threw me over the rope unprepared and totally unscripted."

"I mean.. Rhea was very regretful about it after." Trevor says.

"I know. I was pissed off with her for weeks."

"Then you made up."

"We did. I don't see her much anymore since she's currently in Blackpool," Cheree looks at me, "what's the worst injury you've ever had?"

I knew automatically, "I tore my ACL."

"God damn!" Cheree yells out loud, and automatically covers her mouth, as the others laugh again, "Sorry, but, how did it happen?"

"I tried a moonsault on the top rope, slipped, and caught my knee between the top and middle, and bending backwards along with my body weight. Tore it instantly."

"Shit," Austin says, grabbing his knee as if he felt it, "how old were you?"

"16."

"Shit," Austin says again.

"You have troubles with it?" Trevor asks.

"Not anymore. I get charlie horses every now and then."

"That's common. Any movement disabilities?"

I point to the ring, "Do you think so?"

"Yeah, nevermind."

"What'd he do?"

Trevor and I look at each other, Trevor shrugging, "You want to show them?"

"If I can land it again." I say as I roll in the ring.

Trevor stands in the ring with me, "Only one way to find out."

He nods and I duck underneath his clothesline with the same slide again, flipping and pole vaulting onto my feet.

I clap once, "Nailed it!"

Trevor nods in acceptance as the others whistle and applaud, and I bow.


	3. The First Match

**Okay guys, here it is... the third chapter. This chapter goes into italics later on, which means it goes into third person. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me. That's your debut match."

"Against Trevor?"

Hunter places a hand up, "Hey, you're fine. It's a non-title match, and it's only to show your skills against the talent of Trevor."

"It's going to be a spotfest."

"Not all spotfests are bad though Isaac."

I smooth out my leather jacket then my trunks, "Fine. I'm excited for it."

"You don't sound excited."

"No, I am. I'm ecstatic. I just didn't expect it."

"I'm sure you can handle it. You guys have been sparring all week."

I nod, agreeing with Hunter, but not completely shaking away my nervousness.

* * *

"_When I came to NXT, I did so to prove myself," Ricochet says, standing in the middle of the ring with the NXT North American championship around his waist, talking to the crowd of Full Sail, "and prove myself I did. In a few short months, not only did I impress all of you," the crowd cheers along with him, "I defeated Adam Cole at Takeover: Chicago to become NXT North American Champion." _

_The crowd cheers more as Ricochet stands there and takes the atmosphere in, "Now, the Undisputed Era… is behind me. I no longer want anything to do with them… nor do I want to hear about them ever again." _

"_Now, it's time to get interesting. I said I want to prove myself, and I have, but I want others to prove themselves...so, without the title on the line, I want anyone and I mean ANYONE to come down here and step into the ring with the One and Only." _

"_Well, Ricochet has laid down the challenge," Mauro Ranallo says, "I wonder who it is?" _

"_There's only one way to find out!" Percy Watson adds in excitement. _

"_No matter who it is though, it's going to be exciting." Nigel McGuinness says. _

_A theme song comes on and no one responds, until the name pops onto the titantron, followed a small pop, and Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz stepping slowly onto the stage. _

"_Oh my god! It's Ruin, the newest signee from the indies!" Mauro yells. _

"_Oh boy!" Percy adds in exasperation, with Nigel saying, "Isaac Ruiz is the youngest signee ever by WWE! He is only 19 years old!" _

"_You're right at that Nigel," Mauro says, "and the Full Sail crowd seems to know him by heart as he is getting a warm reception." _

_Ruiz walks down the ramp, looking at the crowd and gauging their receptions, high fiving the ones who stick their hands out, then approaching the metal stairs, grabbing the microphone next to it. He walks on the apron, mindlessly scraping his boots against the apron and looking Ricochet in the eye as he steps through the ropes and onto the NXT black canvas. _

_Ruiz smoothes out his leather jacket, talking as soon as his theme goes off, pointing a thumb towards the ramp, "I couldn't help but hear you in the back, but… I was just minding my business you know, having some delicious catering…", the crowd chuckles, "and I heard you issue a challenge. Since I'm new here, I can't help but to prove myself. See, I'm what you call underutilized and underrated. No one casts an eye towards me, no one saw me as a real contender. Now, I'm in a new place, with new faces, and I have nothing but obstacles. So, the only way I can overcome my doubters…", Ruin points towards Ricochet, "..is by stepping up to the North American champion. So, what do you say champ?" _

"_Ruiz does a prove a point," Nigel says, "he's a newcomer, and he does have to prove himself." _

"_In front of a loyal Full Sail crowd no less." Percy says. _

_Ricochet seems to think about, "You know, I like you Ruiz. You have a no bull attitude. Plus, you like to earn your opportunities. So, I'll do it. Let's have our match." _

_Both men shake hands, then start taking their jackets off. "Oh, here we go. We have a match ladies and gentlemen!" Mauro says. _

"_What a debut match for Ruiz," Nigel says, "he's going against the NXT North American champion!" _

_The bell rings and immediately Ruiz charges Ricochet, delivering a running hurricanrana and sending Ricochet halfway across the ring, making him roll out of the ring. _

"_Ruiz coming right out of the box! He's looking to prove himself to the NXT Universe…" Mauro begins to say, but is interrupted as Ruiz runs the distance between the ropes and lands a upper rope suicide dive, "oh Mamma Mia! Ruiz with the move to the outside, totally making the One and Only unprepared!" _

_Ruiz grabs Ricochet and puts him back into the ring, climbing the apron and running up the turnbuckle. _

"_Ruiz already has a sinister plan in mind, as he looks to go through the air!" Mauro says. _

"_It looks like Ruiz wants to end this early and make a huge statement!" Percy adds. _

_Ruiz waits for Ricochet to get up, and dives towards him in a Frog Splash formation, landing it and crushing Ricochet on the mat, giving him a pin attempt, which Ricochet pushes out of after a quick one count, and Ruiz applies a headlock as Ricochet stays on the ground. _

"_Ruiz definitely made the right choice Nigel with attacking right out of the box, because the NXT North American champion is already on the ropes!" Mauro says. _

"_For sure Mauro, and it looks Ricochet might not get out so soon if Ruiz keeps this pressure up!" Nigel responds. _

_The headhold continues to be applied for a few minutes as Ruiz applies it every few seconds to keep the high flyer down, but after a while, the crowd starts to get involved, pumping up Ricochet to stand him up and hit Ruiz in the sternum with a few elbows. _

"_The Full Sail crowd helping Ricochet as he looks to get back in this…" Mauro says as Ricochet eventually gets Ruiz's grip off, then takes off towards the ropes, where Ruiz is waiting bent over, but Ricochet rolls over him, backs touching, and Ruiz turns around to a step up enzuigiri, does a complete 360 turn, then gets hit with a stand up dropkick, falling onto the mat with a thud. _

_Ricochet does a kip up and a scream towards the crowd, "The champion looks like he has gotten his groove back! Ruiz is now the one in trouble." Mauro says. _

"_Ricochet!" chants begin through Full Sail, as he begins to gain his confidence back and as Ruiz tries to regain his composure. Ricochet stands in a corner, with Ruiz on the other side in another one. Ricochet has a running start and does a jumping clothesline into the corner. _

_Ruiz sells the move, "Ricochet with the flying clothesline to Ruiz!" Mauro says. _

_He runs to the ropes and bounces off the middle rope, and delivers a flying uppercut onto Ruiz's chest. _

"_Ricochet flying through the sky, taking Ruiz off his feet! Going for the cover, and Ruiz kicks out at 2!" Mauro says as Ruiz's shoulder sits up on the 2 count. _

"_Ricochet has been given a tough challenge tonight gentlemen," Nigel says, "something he was not quite expecting." _

"_Ruiz is showing why he was signed, and why he belongs here in NXT." Percy adds. _

_Ricochet picks up Ruiz, taking him to the ropes and pushing him to the other side, looking for a clothesline, but Ruiz ducks and does a slide/back flip combo, sticking the landing, getting a huge pop from the Full Sail crowd and landing a stand up enzuigiri to the side of Ricochet's head. _

"_Oh my god… what was that! Ruiz with the incredible move… what in the hell was that? I've never seen anything like that!" _

_The entire crowd stands as Ruiz takes advantage by placing Ricochet in a suplex position, then flipping his body midair into a Turntable Backbreaker, making Ricochet flail in pain onto the mat near a turnbuckle. _

"_Ruiz with that incredible sequence of moves and… oh no, Ruiz is looking for the top again and this time, the Full Sail crowd is telling him to go for it!" Mauro says. _

"_This looks like the endgame for Ricochet!" Percy adds. _

"_Ruiz is looking for the upset!" Nigel says as Ruiz climbs towards the top, and with Ricochet not moving at the bottom, Ruiz does what he needed to do. He stands fully up and puts his arms out, the crowd telling him to just jump off, and Ruiz jumps in the air, landing a perfect Phoenix Splash right onto the middle of Ricochet's torso with a pop from the crowd. _

"_Ruiz… oh my god! Ruiz with the perfect Phoenix Splash, and into the cover for the upsettt… oh god, Ricochet kicked out just in time!" _

_The crowd gets loud as Ruiz stays on top of Ricochet with his shoulder up, gaping at the referee, holding three fingers up, stating his case. As Ruiz argues with the ref, Ricochet regains his senses and hooks Ruiz's arms into a small package. "Ricochet with great veteran presence… and just like that, Ricochet has taken the win away from Ruiz!" _

_The bell rings and Ruiz sits up in disbelief as he knows he lost an opportunity, grabbing at his hair. His theme plays and he's announced as the winner, but he's wobbly getting up from the ropes. Ruiz looks at him and Ricochet looks back. _

"_You've got to admit gentlemen, Ruiz went and had one HELL of an effort against the NXT North American champion in his debut. I can say without a shadow of a doubt that Isaac Ruiz has my respect." Mauro says. _

"_Agreed Mauro. This kid has a bright future." Nigel responds as the two men who had a war met in the center of the ring. _

_Ruiz wipes his chest from all the excess sweat, breathing heavily as Ricochet looks at him and exchanges a few words, exchanging his title belt between his hands, and leaving one out for Ruiz to shake. _

"_Ricochet is giving out his seal of approval. It's Ruiz's decision to see if he'll take it." _

_Ruiz looks at his outstretched hand, then back at his face, then shakes his hand, nodding at him. The respect line has been drawn. _

* * *

"Let's go!" I say as I walk backstage into the seating area with Trevor, looking at him, "that's how a fucking match is supposed to go!"

Trevor laughs, hugging me, pushing me away gently, "You're pretty good… are you sure you haven't been wrestling longer?"

I laugh back, "It feels that way sometimes."

We run into Austin and Britt, who congratulate me on a great first match, but I didn't see Cheree. "Where is Cheree at?" I ask, wiping the sweat off my forehead with a towel.

Britt shrugged, "She said she wasn't feeling good shortly before your match ended. She went to the loo or something along those lines. Good match by the way."

I shrug back, smiling, "Thanks," as Trevor says, "I wonder how you say restroom in New Zealand?"

I laugh and the rest join, "That was out of the blue."

"I'm just wondering!"

"I pretty sure it's just restroom. But it's two words…" Austin answered, holding up two fingers.

"Where'd you learn that from?" I ask.

"Cheree. Duh."

"Of course… wait, you asked her that?" Britt says, looking at him.

"What? I was curious too!"

"You're disgusting."

"But you still love me."

"Yeah," Britt rolls his eyes, trying to hide her smile, "I still do."

"You guys are so cute…" Trevor says.

"I want to barf," I say, getting a chuckle from everybody.

"You'll think different when you get there," Britt answers.

"If I ever will," I mutter under my breath.

Cheree walks in, holding her stomach as Austin nods to her, "You good?"

"I don't know. I feel a little weird."

"Are you sick?" I ask.

She nods, "I think so."

I walk over to her and place my hand on her forehead, "You are a little hot, and you are shaking."

"She must have a fever," Britt says, coming beside me and feeling her, "for sure. Cheree, you might want to go home sweetheart."

"I took the bus here today. My car is currently in the shop."

"When do the buses close?" Trevor asks, pulling his phone out.

"Around 10." Austin answers.

"I'm not going to make it in time."

"I'll take you," I say without thinking.

She looks at me, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just got my car last week, so I kind of want to show it off…"

"You want to show it off but you don't want me in there?" Cheree asks, no doubt baiting me with puppy eyes.

"How about I want both?"

"How about I want this conversation to end so I can go home?" Trevor asks.

I stick a middle finger at him and he swipes it away, "Asshole."

"Damn, Trevor, you ruined a great bonding moment." Austin says sarcastically.

Trevor shrugs, "I didn't know."

Britt, Austin and Trevor leave and is now just me and Cheree by ourselves.

I stick my elbow out to her and she just looks at it, "Come with me my lady."

Cheree rolls her eyes but can't help but smile, "Why thank you."

* * *

The entire car ride to Cheree's was silent and uncomfortable, and I don't know why.

I thought Cheree and I would at least say something to each other, but she didn't say anything to me, so I then thought she didn't want to talk to me.

I was just going to say her being sick was the excuse.

When the GPS takes me to her apartment parking, I shift the gear and the car stops and I look over to her, "Home sweet home."

Cheree is leaning back on the passenger seat, looking at me and then at her building, unbuckling her seatbelt, "Thanks for taking me Isaac, I appreciate it."

She opens her door to get out but I stop her, "Wait, Cheree… what's wrong?"

"I'm sick and I don't feel good. I just need to get inside."

"I know that, but you didn't talk the entire ride."

Cheree looks at me and then shuts the door, sighing, as I ask, "Will you tell me please?"

"Fine," she says, "sometimes, if I talk to somebody, I won't be able to stop talking…"

"So?" I interrupt. "What if I want you to just talk?"

I didn't believe that was the real reason she didn't talk, so I just looked at her until she said something, and it took her a while, "Isaac… when I talk, sometimes I let out things I don't want people to hear."

"Like, secrets?"

"Yeah."

"Cheree, I'm sorry, I don't believe you…"

"Fine Isaac… you want to hear the truth?! I like you!"

I look at her, "Huh?"

She crosses her arms, looking out the front windshield, "You heard me."

I sigh, looking out my window, "How long?"

"Since the first time I saw your face."

I look back at her, and this time she is crying, but slightly, and I don't know why.

I lean in, rubbing my thumb against her soft cheek, rubbing the tear off, 'Why are you crying?"

She shrugs, "I just didn't expect to tell you this early."

"Well… I'd rather you tell me now then later."

"Why? So you can not talk to me anymore?"

I think about my answer carefully, "No… so I can know you better."

Cheree looks at me, "Why?"

"Because, just maybe, someday, I'll like you too."


	4. The Top of the Mountain

**Here is Chapter 4! I know the Chapters are coming at a rapid pace... but I had written all of these ahead of time. Chapter 5 and beyond will take a little longer- but here's more anyhow! Enjoy!**

* * *

A week later, Cheree and I…. are something.

I can't put my finger on what it is, but the flirting has increased significantly.

We've come close to kissing, but we've only doing the simple things, like on the forehead or cheek.

But with War Games coming up in two weeks, I haven't had the guts to bring anything up with something so big just around the corner.

Still, I don't want to let her go- hell, I refuse to let her go. It's not happening.

That's all my life was, just a continuous numbness of sparring, spending time with Cheree and sleeping.

It didn't bother me much because that's what needed to be done, and soon after, we can calm down a little.

Still, I was taking it too hard on myself, which I knew whole heartedly, and Trevor noticed it immediately halfway through.

"Hey, kid, you good?" He asked as I backed into the corner, and he approached.

I try to talk through my breath, "No.. I'm so fucking exhausted…"

He places a hand on my head and on my neck, "You're blazing hot. Fuck, Isaac, take a breath man. I understand if you do."

I nod, falling on my side and rolling out of the ring, and I'm having a hard time standing up, grunting as my legs just don't want to straighten, and Trevor can see that, so he helps me, "Come on."

We walk towards the trainer's room, where it was empty, but the padded tables were clear, so Trevor helped me on, and walked over to the ice machine, grabbing a scoop and putting it into a bag, placing it on my neck, "Cool down."

I grab it from him, taking breathes through my nose and mouth, "Thanks."

I see Austin walk in with Tom, and they are both looking at me in concern.

"What's wrong?" Tom asks Trevor.

"He's exhausted and completely burned out. He's taking a break." He answers.

I look at Austin, "Get Cheree please."

He nods, "Got it boss."

He walks off, and Tom comes towards me and feels my forehead, "He must be dehydrated."

"Probably," Trevor says, grabbing some water from the medic fridge, "he's been working nonstop the past 3 days."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Tom asked me.

"Some, but I've had some trouble sleeping."

Cheree busts in, with Austin behind her, and beelines towards me, "Are you okay Isaac?"

"I'm okay," I say, hugging her, before she retracts quickly with a gasp, "Damn babe, you're hot."

I smile, "I know."

She punches my shoulder, sticking a tongue out at me, "Seriously, why do you feel like the Sun?"

I shrug as Tom takes over, "He's dehydrated and needs to rest."

"Why?" She asks, directed towards me more than Tom, but Trevor answers, "Because the kid has been sparring non-stop. Isaac, seriously, you need to go home and get some rest."

I look at him, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. We can continue tomorrow. We still have a long time and we only have to polish some things."

I nod, trying to stand, "Okay."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cheree asks me.

"Please."

She nods as I look at Trevor, "Tell Hunter where I am."

"I will."

I walk with Cheree out of the room with Tom patting me on the back and Austin saying, "Get some rest Isaac."

I give him a thumbs up as Cheree walks with me towards the exit and towards my car, where I give her my keys, "Drive for me."

I climb into the passenger seat as Cheree climbs into the drivers, and we begin our way towards my apartment.

It was comfortable silence as Cheree kept taking glances at me, like if I was going to pass out or die if she looked away.

I appreciated her concerns, and that's what I loved about her, she was always worried about me, especially when I'm in the ring moving around. She's like my mother on the go.

When we got there, she was already on my side in a second, to see if I needed help, but I shoo her away, "I'm okay babe."

I stand and she hands me my keys back, leading me towards my door.

I just realized as we walk that she's been really quiet since we left, and I was wondering what I said to piss her off or something.

We got a few feet from my house, so I asked her, "Why are you so quiet?"

Cheree looks at me, doesn't say anything, but puts a finger over her mouth as she opens the door.

We walked in, and once I did, Cheree shut the door and went into my kitchen, "You want water?"

"Please," I say, dropping onto my couch and taking a relaxed breath.

She puts my water down on the coffee table and sits next to me, wrapping her arm around my neck and placing her head into my shoulder, "You're starting to cool down."

"Well, maybe, it's because I have you with me."

"Okay, you are trying to flatter me." She says with a serious tone, but smiles at the same time.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," she says, getting closer to my face, putting her lips on the corner of mine, as if she was asking for permission,

I try to control my breathing, "Go ahead."

Our lips connect, and it starts slow as we just sit there, but it gets more involved as we open up more, our tongues meeting.

Cheree has her hand on the back of my neck and her fingers are grabbing at the nape of my hair, pushing me into it.

We break up, our foreheads touching, breathing with each other, and we just sit there.

Her beautiful eyes meet mine, "Was that as good as I thought it was?"

Instead of answering her, I kiss her again, "Is that a good answer?"

She nods, smiling, kissing me back, "Yeah."

Cheree sits on my lap, hugging my neck, then I put my hand on the small of her exposed back, and we just sit there, with Cheree kissing my neck occasionally.

* * *

I spent the rest of that day sleeping and resting up to get energized to get back in the ring with Trevor.

Cheree was basically my nurse for that day, even though I was getting increasingly better, but I guess I can thank her because I didn't need to get up.

I mean, that, and the fact that she gave me several make out sessions after our first one, so I was in no rush to get up.

I got up the next morning, and Cheree was waiting for me in the kitchen, just making breakfast while wearing her jammies, like it wasn't a big deal.

She was just a kid at heart and I loved her for it.

I walk in quietly, and I wrap my arms around her, and she stops her cooking and looks at me, smiling, "Morning… how do you feel?"

¨So much better, thanks to you.¨

She rolls her eyes, ¨Okay, it wasn't all me.¨

I kiss her neck, "It was, you just don't know."

I let go, leaning on the counter next to her as she finishes the eggs in her pan, which are still runny, "So, are you planning on going back to work?"

I nod, "I plan to. Do you have any arguments?"

"No, you seem at full strength, so I think you'll be okay."

"Thanks to your nursing skills."

She turns the stove off and puts her ready eggs on the side, walking to me, "I am no nurse."

"That's right, you are MY nurse."

Cheree rolls her eyes again, patting my chest, "I know. Come on.. come get your grub."

* * *

I got back to the PC and was immediately checked out by Hunter and the medic, who cleared me to keep practicing.

Hunter was understandably worried about me as I walked back to the ring, but I had to make sure we saw eye to eye and tell him that I would be more careful.

"Okay, I just don't want yesterday to happen again."

"It won't- I was being irresponsible. I've learned my lesson."

He nods, "I trust you. Just be careful."

"Got it boss."

Cheree went to her own workout shortly after, and I couldn't help but look at her as she walked away, and she caught me- and she just smiled. I love that woman.

Trevor saw me next to the ring as I was waiting for him, and he looked surprised as if I was a ghost, "Isaac, you're here?"

"Of course I am," I sit up, tossing my towel and water bottle on the side, "I'm feeling all better."

"Hunter passed you and everything?"

"Yes sir."

He looks at me as if he's contemplating on whether or not to kick me out anyway, but he just shrugs, "Okay."

He pats my shoulder, "Let's get to work."

That's what we did, we worked for 2 hours straight, with breaks of course.

I guess I needed a days' rest, because I felt more energetic today, flying across the ring like I was a Ringling Brother.

Trevor even saw the level of improvement, because as we took our last break before our final push, he gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked, taking a swig of my water bottle.

"You look like a different performer today."

"Well, I guess I was treated well."

He gives me the strange look again.

"Trev, you can't just look at me like that."

All of a sudden, he smiles, "You spent last night with Cheree didn't you?"

I just look at him, and I smile, and he slaps his knee, "Hell yeah man, look at you!"

"Can we not make a big fuss out of this? This was a long time coming."

"I know that, but you got Cheree, finally! She is literally the most loved girl in the roster. Do you know how many people are going to be happy for you two?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Right now, it's not official…"

"I get that. I'm not going to say anything, it's not my relationship."

"Good, because I don't want anything getting out until Cheree feels comfortable about it."

That ended that conversation, and we finished our spar, and rolled out of the ring, seeing Austin and Britt approaching, all sweaty like they were working out.

"Howdy," I say, as they nod towards me.

"How are you feeling?" Britt asks me.

"Great. I feel so much better."

"Good, because you had us worried there." Austin says.

"Apparently everyone was."

I see Cheree walking towards us from her own workout, and I try not to look at her too much, but her smiling at me and waving probably meant she didn't care.

"Did you get a good one in?" I ask her.

"Yeah, my legs are killing me. But, you know, all in a day's work."

She leans in and kisses me, and it's a good one, because I can taste the sweat on her lips and her faded vanilla perfume.

I could see from the corner of my eyes Trevor was smiling like he was a proud dad, and Austin and Britt just staring in confusion, but like they'd expected it.

We break, and I place an arm around Cheree, while Britt looks at Austin, "You owe me $10."

I give a good belly laugh while Cheree does the same on my stomach, "You bet against us?"

"Yeah," Britt says, shrugging, with Austin pulling out his wallet, "seemed like easy money."

Austin handed her the bill, "I had a feeling this would happen."

"Why did you take it anyway?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't have the balls to ask her."

"Well, one, that's a low blow, and two, I didn't have to ask her anything…"

Austin looks at Cheree for an explanation, and she just shrugs, "We just started making out."

"That's a big first step."

"Yeah, like a giant ass first step," Trevor says.

"Whatever the case may be, congrats you guys," Britt adds.

We both say thank you, and we begin to walk together towards lunch, but Cheree and I hang back to smile at each other and flirt.

* * *

It was time. God damn it, I was so nervous. I thought I was the first time, but it was like I was back at Anarchy.

But this… this is different. This is a worldwide presentation, not some type of pre-taped bullshit.

War Games was only a hour away when I got to the Toyota Center, with Cheree by my side holding hands.

Cheree didn't have a match on the card unfortunately, but with the tapings that happened before only hours ago, she's got a feud with Shayna Baszler now. I guess that's better than nothing for her, even though we know that Shayna will win because Hunter is high on her and her skill set.

Cheree and I kissed when we seperated, and I walked into my locker room, seeing my new and improved, War Games only, wrestling attire that basically turned my gear into something out of a jungle. It was pretty badass, combining a dark and light green throughout my wristbands and tights, but my jacket was just dark green with some fake moss coming from the end of my hoodie.

I was pretty excited to see it on me, so I rushed straight into the bathroom and got into it in record time, lacing my dark green boots extra tight before checking myself out, looking all badass, which I knew was going to send a message to the NXT faithful.

I exit the lockers and I walk towards the back viewing area, where I already see some NXT guys, like Velveteen Dream, EC3, and I also see Johnny and Tom talking to each other, no doubt talking about their grudge match they have tonight.

Tommaso was sitting by himself, with the NXT title held closely to his chest, whispering to himself as if he was in prayer, and I realized at that moment, all of the NXT guys aren't veterans at all, like Johnny had said earlier, but just experienced. They are all nervous like I am. That gave me something to hold onto.

I see Trevor also there, waiting for me, in this new gear that is completely whited out except this belt and decals which are light gray, and he nods towards when he sees me, asking me to come over.

I get near him and he places a hand on my shoulder, 'You ready?'

"I am, just a bit nervous."

"Yeah, I had the same feeling at New Orleans. It'll fly by though once you get in the ring, promise you."

"Thanks for the support Trev."

"All good man. I've been there before."

"In your backyard."

He grins, "Yep, in my backyard, in rural Kentucky."

"Fucking dry and damp Kentucky."

"Hey you are from Texas, so you have nothing to say."

I smack him on the shoulder and he laughs, and I see his girl, Kacy, walking over to us with this big ass smile on her face like she usually does when she sees Trevor, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, "Hey."

"Hey hon."

She looks at me, "Hey Isaac."

We hug and I say hey back, with Trevor asking, "How'd your meeting with Hunter go?"

"The usual… but he did have a surprise for me."

"A NXT title push?!"

She rolls her eyes, smiling, "I wish… but actually, something more exciting. He's putting me in the Royal Rumble match this year."

I gape as Trevor smiles like he just won a million dollars, "Oh my god babe, that's amazing."

They hug and I couldn't help but smile along with them in the wake of Kacy's news, "Congrats Kacy."

"Thank you," she says as they break up, "it kind of surprised me too."

I let them have their moment when Cheree showed up, and as soon as she saw me, she slowed down, and looked me up and down as if she was checking me out, and I just looked at her when she got closer, 'Babe, you look like the king of the jungle."

"That's the message."

I don't say anything else because i wanted to hear what Cheree had to say and I also wanted to drive her crazy with lust- as weird as that sounds.

It seemed to work, because I just looked at her and she looked at me, and you could feel the tension between us, so much so that Kacy and Trevor, from the corner of my eye, had taken a break from their moment to see what the hell was going on.

I lean in and whisper in her ear, "If you are planning on attacking me with your mouth, I'd wait because we'd both won't be able to stop."

I step back and a look is etched on her face that is a combination of want and sadness, so I wink at her and pat her hip, "Just wait babe. I'll be here waiting after my match."

Cheree nods and I give her a kiss on a cheek as a promise, and I look at Kacy and Trevor who are still looking, and I shrug, "Let's go."

Trevor nods and gives Kacy one last peck before she walks off, and we talk together to run over our match.

An hour later, the seats were filled because I could hear the loud voices of the fans, and the pre-show had passed and the back was starting to become full, then Hunter came through, checking with Shawn Michaels and Matt Bloom, who were overseeing the show, then with us, "You guys are opening the show."

I knew that we'd be early into the show, but I didn't know we were opening the show, so when I heard that, I nearly choked on my spit, "Wow."

Hunter nods, "Yep, so get ready gentlemen."

I take a deep breath and Trevor places a hand on my shoulder, "You'll be okay kid."

"I know. I just need to calm his nerves."

He lets go of my shoulder, and I close my eyes, and calm myself.

It's showtime.

* * *

"_We are live from Los Angeles, California here at the sold out Staples Center, 21,000 strong as this NXT Takeover: War Games!" _

_The theme for the venue goes silent and the lights go off, and the sounds of the jungle and its animals that occupy it take over, "... Nigel, Percy, we are starting with the NXT North American Title match here in L.A. with Ricochet and Isaac Ruiz, and we have something new here…" _

_A green ambiance comes over the Universe and fog begins to cover the stage, then drums come around, going at a rhythmic beat one after the other. The fog blankets the entrance and a man in a mask with horns comes up, looking straight at the ring with a dominant stance and walk, then he stands still, the ambiance goes away, then a song blast through the speakers…_

'_We'll, it's too long living in the same old lies…'_

'_I feel too cold to live, too young to die…'_

'_Won't you follow me into the jungle?'_

_The man takes the mask off and it reveals Ruiz, and the lights all come back on as X Ambassadors reigns supreme through the arena, and the crowd gets into it, cheering at him as he yells at them. _

"_What a entrance here by Isaac Ruiz gentlemen, and let me tell you, this kid has all the potential in the world after his great showing a couple of weeks ago." _

"_You are right Mauro," Nigel says, "this kid has impressed me and I hope he continues to." _

_Ruiz steps to the ring, getting the crowd pumped up and high fiving the hands sticking out, rolling onto the canvas and sticking a hand out with two fingers bent into a claw shape. _

"_Ruiz still has to beat the One and Only in the ring guys," Percy reminds, "something that is easier said than done." _

"_Well said Percy," Nigel says, "and I don't agree with you in everything." _

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nigel." _

_They laugh, and Ruiz sits in his corner, waiting for Ricochet to come down, and he throws his jacket as Ricochet's music pops off, and the crowd gets loud until they quiet down to say, "One and Only!" The NXT North American champion does his signature pose in his blaze of lights then punches the air, where the lights come back on, and the crowd gets louder and he pats his belt and points to them. _

"_Now, it's becoming a big fight feel as the champion comes closer to Ruiz, and Ruiz is staring daggers into him! He wants to fight and he wants to fight now!" Mauro says in his Showtime Boxing voice. _

"_Ruiz has said he respects Ricochet with all his heart, that he understands what the champion can do in the ring, but he wants to prove himself and show why he belongs in NXT!" Percy adds. _

"_There is only one thing he can do to do that, and that's beat the One and Only." Nigel answers. _

_Ricochet is in the ring, on the turnbuckle and doing his pose, but Ruiz is watching him closely as he steps down, meeting him and taking his belt off, handing it to the ref without hesitation, talking to Ruiz, who just stares then the bell rings, Mike Rowe standing nearby. _

"_This contest is set for one fall.." "ONE FALL!" "...and it is for the NXT North American Championship!" _

"_Introducing first, the challenger… from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 203 pounds… Isaaccccc, Ruinnnnn, RUIZ!" _

_The crowd mildly cheers as Ruiz just continues to stare, and Rowe turns to Ricochet, "next, the champion… from Paducah, Kentucky, weighing in at 196 pounds, he is the NXT North American champion… RICOOCHETT!" _

_He nods, smiling, and the ref raises the belt in the air, before tossing it to the outside and leaving both competitors in the ring, standing in opposite corners and soaking up the electric atmosphere, then the bell rings, signaling the start of the match. _

"_Here we go, NXT Takeover War Games is underway here in L.A., and no better match to start it off with than Ruiz vs. Ricochet." _

"_Ricochet!" chants begin to fill up the Staples Center as he smiles and shrugs, and Ruiz just shakes his head, wagging a finger at him, unfazed. _

_They perform circles around the ring before applying a headlock, Ricochet getting the upper hand and getting Ruiz into the hold, dropping him onto his knees, and Ruiz pushes him to the nearest ropes, pushing him away in hopes of escaping him. _

_As Ricochet comes back, Ruiz tries for a clothesline, but the champion ducks underneath it and comes back, getting Ruiz into a Hurricanrana, but Ruiz does a front flip and lands on his feet. _

"_A great rehearsal… and the fans are appreciating the effort here," Mauro says, while Ruiz bounces back off the ropes and runs into a Ricochet dropkick anyway, "but he meets the boots of the champion anyway."_

"_It seems like Ricochet did some homework on Ruiz, because this is a much better start for him this time around," Percy adds. _

"_You see when you study, gentlemen? This is what you have to do to stay on top of the mountain." Nigel says._

_Ricochet gets Ruiz back into the headhold and now has the advantage, giving Isaac a few turns on the neck to apply pressure, and it's getting to him, flailing and trying to reach for the ropes. _

_The crowd surprisingly claps in a rhythm to get him up, and he starts to fight deliver elbows to the abdomen, loosening his grip, and fighting out, bouncing off the ropes again and ducking a clothesline, doing his slide/ kip up combo, and just standing there as the crowd gets loud and claps. _

"_Again, the elusiveness getting to the One and Only… both men haven't been able to keep a hold of one or the other here guys.." Mauro says. _

"_This is what we were expecting Mauro," Nigel answers, "we were expecting a high flying bout, and this is starting to become no exception." _

_Ricochet rolls his shoulders, and winks at Ruiz like he was telling him "Oh yeah, I can do it better" and runs at him, slides in between his legs and wraps his legs, dropping him to his belly, but he rolls over pushes him away on his stomach, and gets up quickly, delivering a arm drag across the ring, sending Ricochet outside the ring and checking his jaw. _

"_Ruiz has the advantage now.. and oh my, a suicide dive onto Ricochet on the outside, and Ruiz is on top now!" Mauro yells as Ruiz grabs Ricochet by the neck and sends him back in the ring as he climbs the turnbuckle and waits for him to stand back up. _

_Ruiz does a crossbody onto Ricochet, but he rolls over and cradles Ruiz sideways, picking him up, "The powwweerrrr of Ricochet! Look at that strength!"_

_He lifts Ruiz up onto his shoulders, but he quickly reverses, jumping to where his legs are around his neck and he delivers a Spikerana square onto Ricochet's noggin, earning a ooh from the crowd and a scream from Mauro at the announcer's table. _

"_Ruiz with the coverrr…. and the champ kicks out at two!" Mauro yells. _

"_Wow, that was a bit too close for the champion's liking, but he was able to stay in the match!" Percy adds. _

_Ruiz immediately jumps into action, dragging Ricochet to the nearest corner, and stepping out onto the apron, looking for his Phoenix Splash, "Ruiz is looking up top already to take out the One and Only… but hold on, Ricochet…"_

_The champion popped up suddenly and jumps straight up and lands Top Rope Frankensteiner, with Ruiz nearly landing on the other side and the crowd cheering._

"_Oh my god! Ricochet has nearly killed Ruiz with that Frankensteiner! Ruiz doesn't know where he is right now!" Mauro screams. _

_Ruiz stands, dazed in the opposite corner as Ricochet runs straight at him, but Ruiz gains some clarity as he throws Ricochet onto the apron, but he lands on his feet and hits an Enzuigiri straight on the side of Ruiz's face, making him wobble to the center of the ring. _

_Ricochet looks at the crowd, then back at Ruiz, when he jumps on the top rope and hooks an arm around his neck and delivers an Impaler DDT. _

"_Jesus… that looked nasty guys! Ruiz is out cold, and Ricochet sees that… and he's taking him to the corner of the ring!" Mauro explains._

"_This is his chance, Ricochet can end it right here!" Nigel adds. _

_Ricochet is already on top, getting ready to deliver his 630, but Ruiz rolls to the apron and crawls to the other side and away from harm's way. _

"_What ring awareness from Isaac Ruiz, he's given himself some breathing space and time to gather himself.." Percy says._

"_Right you are Percy, but wait, look at the One and Only…" Mauro begins to say, but sees that Ricochet is on the other side, waiting for Ruiz to stand up. _

_Once he does, Ricochet takes off, sprinting straight towards him and jumps over the top rope, planning to deliver a Hurricanrana onto the mat outside, but Ruiz catches him. _

"_Wow! Look at the power from Ruiz, showing off himself, and Ricochet is in deep trouble!" Mauro says. _

"_This is not where Ricochet wants to be!" Percy says. _

"_Ricochet has got to get out of this, because Ruiz has him in a vulnerable position!" Nigel says. _

"_Ruiz has him on his shoulders in a powerbomb position and oh my… MAMMA MIA! A powerbomb onto the hardest part of the apron! Ricochet falls to the outside with a heap!" _

_Both men are laying on the mat outside in a vulnerable position, Ruiz getting on his knees and Ricochet barely moving on his own, with the crowd chanting "Holy shit!". _

_Ruiz gets on his feet and tosses a ragdoll Ricochet back into the ring and slowly climbs back onto the apron and climbs the turnbuckle to look for the Phoenix Splash once again. _

"_Ruiz, now looking for the Splash, and he hits it!" _

_Ruiz lands on his midsection and the crowd pops, thinking it was over as he hooked the champ's legs…_

"_1!"_

"_2!"_

_Ricochet kicks out and the crowd gets loud, Ruiz arguing with the ref, who insisted it was, but Ricochet, again with his veteran presence, hooks Ruiz into a small package._

"_1!"_

"_2!"_

_This time, Ruiz kicks out, and they both stand up, and Ruiz meets a Big Boot, which earns a smack, gives him a full 360 and hits a elbow square on Ricochet's jaw._

_This dazes Ricochet, giving him a chance to take him to ropes and send him to the other side, ducking, with Ricochet rolling on his back and hitting him with a step-up Enzuigiri, doing a kip-up and hitting a dropkick, dropping Ruiz on his back. _

"_The champion is fired up once again!" Mauro yells, trying to overcome the noise that was coming from the fans who were cheering for Ricochet's comeback._

_Ruiz rolls to the nearest corner for safety, but doesn't realize that Ricochet noticed it and climbs the turnbuckle as fast as he's ever done something. _

"_Ricochet, looking to take advantageee…. and he hits the 630!"_

_The crowd pops as he hooks Ruiz's right leg.._

"_1!"_

"_2!"_

"_And Ruiz grabs the bottom rope!"_

_The crowd just gets even louder as Ricochet checks to see why the count stopped, sees Ruiz's hand, and closes his eyes as if he can't believe it. _

"_What a way to open NXT Takeover War Games as this fantastic match continues!" Mauro says, as the chants of "NXT!" roll in. _

_Ricochet just shakes his head in disbelief, cleaning the sweat off of his head and standing up, trying to figure out what to do next since his 630 didn't work. He grabs Ruiz and takes him to the top turnbuckle, carrying him and placing him on the very top. _

_He climbs, hopping onto the top with Ruiz, looking at the canvas to see where to land his move, but he took too long, as Ruiz pushes him down, Ricochet landing straight on his back, completely dazed. _

_Ruiz sees that he is open to his Splash, so he stands, and the crowd gets loud, knowing what he is planning. _

"_Ruiz is going for it all here… but oh no, Ricochet with the presence…"_

_Ricochet had rolled into the inner corner, meaning Ruiz can't hit his splash, but he still stands there, looking at the fans, who are telling him to do something and anything. _

"_Ruiz… why is he still up there?"_

"_I don't know what it is Mauro," Nigel says, "but it looks like he's planning…"_

_He didn't get to finish as Ruiz lifts his arms up and jumps._

"_MAMMA MIA! RUIZ JUST HIT RICOCHET WITH HIS OWN 630!"_

_Every single fan in the arena stand on their feet as Ruiz drags Ricochet away from the corner, and hooks both legs…_

"_1!"_

"_2!"_

"_3!"_

_The bell rings, the crowd roars and Ruiz falls in a heap across Ricochet's body in exhaustion, and you can hear Mike Rowe's magnificent voice in the back announcing his name. _

_They both just sit there and take deep breaths, Ruiz still trying to figure out that he had won and Ricochet realizing what had just happened. _

_Ruiz rolls off, uses his hands to stand up and finally sees the red leather of the North American title enter his vision, and he just stares at it as if he can't believe it._

"_Ruiz has just beaten the One and Only for the North American title on his first ever NXT pay per view! What.. a.. Match!" Mauro yells. _

"_Remember what Ruiz said about proving himself? When he said he was always overlooked and underappreciated," Percy asks as Ruiz raises the title up and the crowd cheers, "well, it seems like no one has to overlook him anymore, because he is your new NXT North American champion!" _

"_I must admit, I did not expect this much fight from Ruiz today," Nigel says, "but he proved me wrong, he proved his doubters wrong, and there is no better way to shut those people up then by beating the One and Only!"_

"_And he did that today gentlemen, and he now has bragging rights over the NXT roster!" Mauro adds. _

_Ruiz walks up the ramp backwards, looking at his newly acquired title belt with passion, then at the Universe, before smiling and lifting his title, showing he was no longer an underdog. _


	5. Hit the Ground Running

**Wow... I'm so sorry- lol. This chapter has been a LONG time coming.**

**Thank you for your patience. H.S. graduation and my new job hit me in the face, but I'm back... hopefully. So, please, enjoy Chapter 6.**

**-Traveler**

* * *

The moment was so unreal to me. It still was when I entered the back and received the applause from everyone, and I was smiling like a big idiot.

Hunter was the first one to step up and hug me and my sweaty self, patting my back and congratulating me.

When we separated, I look straight at him, "I told you the ending would be fine!"

He laughs and pats my cheek, "I believed in you, I promise you."

Then, I shake hands with Shawn and Matt, who give me my props, then I hug the rest of the roster- Austin, Britt, Johnny, Tommaso, Tom, then I shake hands with Michael and Patrick and everyone else, then I see Cheree blazing over to me with this big ass smile on her face that I couldn't help but smile back at.

She hugs me and I hug her back, and it doesn't last more than two seconds before she's sticking her tongue down my throat and kissing the fuck out of me.

I hear a wolf whistle behind me, and I see Trevor walking in, winking at me, as I wink back, and he starts giving everyone I went over handshakes and hugs.

I look back at Cheree and she runs her hand through my hair, "Proud of you tonight. That match was great to watch."

"Well, thanks," I say, smiling, kissing her nose, and feeling Trevor's hand on my shoulder.

I let go of Cheree and give Trevor a big ass hug that follows with more applause, and we just stand there in silence, giving each other compliments, before I finally take a closer look at the belt that I was holding with my hand.

The gold plate with the red leather strap was a beautiful contrast to look at, the plate was gleaming against the backstage light and I wasn't able to stop looking at it.

Trevor wraps an arm around my neck, "It's a good looking belt isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's much better close up."

Cheree wraps her arms around mine, and runs her other hand over the leather, "I like it."

"More than me?"

She sticks a tongue at me, "No. I like you much more."

"Aww babe…"

"Alright you two lovebirds," Austin says, barging in with Britt, "let's go. We have to eat dinner. Let's eat together."

Trevor pats my back, "That sounds fine with me. Let's go."

He walks away with Austin and Britt, and I throw my belt over my shoulder like a champion, and Cheree smiles as we lace our fingers together, walking right behind the others.

* * *

When I got back to the Performance Center the next day, it was the first time I didn't know what I was doing next.

Hunter had said I was winning the title, but he didn't exactly tell me what was happening after that.

Maybe Trevor gets his rematch, but I don't think anyone ever got a rematch for the title down here as much as they do in the main roster. So, at this point, I don't know what's happening.

I got here with Cheree, and she went her own separate way for her rivalry with Shayna, as I was just lollygagging around the gym, thinking about my future prospects.

About an hour into my workout, while I was on the dumbbells, I saw Hunter leaving his office and heading straight towards me. I place my 30 pounder down as he approached, "Hey kid."

"Hey boss. Haven't seen you all day today."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that… listen, I need your opinion on something."

"Okay. What is it?"

He sighs, "What did you think about your match with Trevor last night?"

I shrug, "I thought it turned out great, given the circumstance."

Hunter nods, "I thought that would be your answer. Listen, I don't think Trevor needs a rematch anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Vince wants him on the main roster."

"Oh," I say, rubbing my forehead, completely surprised. I love Vince and what he's done for me, but I know the reputation about NXT call ups. It never turns out well- AOP, the Revival, No Way Jose- I could keep going with the list. I was nervous for him.

"Yeah. So, I'm trying to figure out who to put you with."

"Do you have any ideas yet?"

"I have some guys. I was thinking about putting either Austin or Patrick with you, possibly Tommaso."

Tommaso surprised me, "Why the NXT champ? Shouldn't he not be facing Tom right now?"

"He is, but they'll have their last match on NXT TV. Meanwhile, on the next taping, he will confront you."

"That's an idea or are we actually going with this?"

"If this was already set into stone, I wouldn't be here telling you all of these possibilities."

I run a hand through my hair, "Okay, well, all of those sound great, I just don't think that Tommaso is right for me. I just got here, and other people need the spotlight on that."

Hunter nods, smiling, "All right. That's out. So, Austin or Patrick?"

"Probably Patrick. He hasn't really be given that push yet."

Hunter grabs my neck and squeezes it, "You're a good kid Isaac. I'll do that for you. Once I have everything set, I'll call you down. I just need to tell Pat first."

"Yes sir, thank you."

He walks away and I now have a sense of accomplishment within me, knowing I will soon be in the ring with the Velveteen Dream.

The day went by pretty quickly after that because I was just mindlessly doing my thing, even if it felt weird I wasn't in the ring like I had been the past 3 weeks.

I was so tired from everything when I walked onto the other side of the gym to check on Cheree, and I could she was in the ring with Shayna, sparring like I would always do with Trevor.

I just stood by the side of the ring, with my arms crossed, just watching. I wanted to just see what they were doing without interrupting but I also just wanted to look at Cheree without getting caught. It's not like she would want to be mad at me for it, because she loves when I just stare.

Both women just went nonstop for a few more minutes, trying to get sequences down and rehearsing to where they won't be sloppy. I see Cheree get Shayna into a hold to where she hits her finisher, and she hooks the leg, but instead of one of them counting, I just yell, "1..2..3!"

They both look at me, as I continue to yell, "Mamma mia! Dakota Kai has just beaten the champion! Oh my god!"

Both girls just start cracking up, even Shayna, who is still laying on her back just dying, and I smile, climbing the apron, "Looks like I can make a good Mauro."

"That you can," Shayna says, still chuckling and standing up as Cheree walks over and plants a kiss on my cheek, "How are you?"

"Good. I just had a talk with Hunter about my next rivalry."

"Who's it going to be?"

"Good ole' Pat."

"Wow," she says, patting my shoulder, smiling, "good for you, and him. I think it's his due time."

I nod, "Definitely."

Shayna comes over and I fist bump her, and she nods at me, "So, Pat is next?"

"Yeah, I don't think Hunter has told him yet. Otherwise, he would've come to me."

She shrugs, "I guess you'll have to wait."

I nod, and Cheree grabs my hand, "Come into the ring with me."

"What?" I say, but she's already dragging me through the ropes and towards the middle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do the Kai-ropractor on you," she answers, grabbing my shoulders.

"Okay… well, at least let me prepare real quick."

Cheree gives me one of her melting smiles to try and get me to not prepare myself, but it doesn't work as I smile back at her, "Not going to work sweetheart."

She sticks a tongue out at me, and she grabs my shoulders again, "Ready?"

"Go ahead babe."

She lets go of my shoulders, running towards the ropes as I duck, and she comes back, jumps, planting her knees on my neck, flipping me and hitting the move, and it actually hurt a bit, as I start selling it like a mad man, flopping like a fish on the canvas, grunting in fake pain, and I can just see Cheree on all fours, laughing her ass off, nearly crying.

I stop, laughing myself, crawling over to her and wrapping myself around her, "I guess you liked that."

She nods in my chest, still chuckling.

Her move got me thinking, "Before you got here, you used to be intergender matches right?"

"Yeah, the hardcore ones… where I used to get powerbomb through tables and things like that. It wasn't my cup of tea once I reached the year mark."

"I'd assume so. That shit hurts."

"It was taking a toll on me already and I didn't want to go through it," she says, disconnecting from me, but still sitting Indian style across from me, "so I just told them I couldn't do it, and I quit."

"Where were you?"

"I started in CZW, figured it was too hardcore, so I dipped and went to Ring of Honor…"

"Where you stayed till you signed here."

She nods, "Yep."

I rub my hand on her thigh, "Well, I can be one to say that it was the best decision you've made."

Cheree smiles, "I think so too. Hunter and the staff have treated me well the past 2 years, all the way back to the Mae Young Classic."

"Have you expressed it to him yet?"

"Not really. You know how closed I can be."

"You don't need to be though… you know you can go to Hunter whenever you want right?"

"I know."

I move to where I'm next to her, thighs touching, "I talk to him everyday, it helps, trust me. If anyone knows the pressures of wrestling life, it's him."

"I'll try that," she says, leaning to plant a kiss on the corner of my mouth, and sliding towards the ropes, "make sure to find Pat when you've got the chance."

"Yes ma'am," I answer as she walks away, giving me that charming smile she has and walking away, as I follow suit with rolling out of the ring and walking the opposite way towards the workout room.

Pat wasn't hard to find as he was on the treadmill as he always was on Thursdays, and when I got to him, I tapped his shoulder and he turns, "Oh hey Isaac."

He pauses the treadmill and jumps on the side, wiping his forehead, offering a hand, "So, I've heard from Hunter that I'm next in line for you."

"You heard correctly."

He slightly smiles, "Thanks for that by the way. I know you had plenty of other people who were deserving of the chance."

"Pat, you've been here longer, so therefore you need the chance much more."

"I did have a title match with Tommaso."

"Are you really trying to get out of this?"

Patrick shrugs, "No, but I sometimes don't get your decision."

"What, would you have rather me pick fucking Lars? Do you know how sloppy that would be?"

He's silent for a second, then snickers, "Yeah, I suppose you are right."

"You're stuck with me… sorry."

He smacks my shoulder, "I guess so. By the way, after Hunter talked to me, he said he needed both of us once we met up."

"Sure thing," I say, "but don't you need to finish your workout?"

"Not really. I was on the treadmill long enough. I'll turn it off and I'll meet you there."

I nod, walking towards Hunter's office that was close to where we were, and he was sitting at his desk, scribbling on something that was probably paperwork, so I knock on his door, "Hunter."

Without looking up, he says, "Hey Isaac. Talk to Dream yet?"

"I did. He's on his way over right now."

On cue, Pat comes by my side and Hunter acknowledges him, then points to his seats, "Sit. We'll talk about the rivalry and how it'll go."

We sit, and Hunter shows us his piece of paper that he was writing on, and it's got ideas just streaming down the page, and I was surprised with how many he came up with.

He looks over the top of the page, smirking, "Let's get started."

* * *

To say I was excited with my storyline with Pat is a complete understatement. I think it might blow my storyline with Trevor away.

I got back with Cheree, and we ate lunch in the dining hall by ourselves, holding each other's hands, and I brought up the storyline I was to have with Pat.

She nods, impressed, eating her potato salad, "Again, Hunter pulls a rabbit out of his ass. I don't know how he does it."

I snort, "Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

"By the way, I talked to Trevor earlier, and he and Kacy invited us to a double date of sorts."

"Oh yeah? That sounds cool… depends where we are eating though."

"Who says we were eating?"

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't going out to eat.. but we are going somewhere…"

I just look at her.

"Oh my god Isaac, what is the only big place around here that everyone goes to?"

"I can name a restaurant that people go to…"

"Candice and Johnny go there all the time."

It took me a while, but I leaned back as soon as I found out, "Oh."

"Universal Studios you dumbo," she says, this time with a smile on her face.

"I knew that."

"No you didn't."

"I mean, it was on my mind…"

"But it wasn't your first option. Or your second, or third…"

I wave my hand at her, "Yeah, okay, I get it."

She pats the top of my hand, "Don't worry love, I'm messing with you."

I smile, but continue on, "When are they planning on going?"

"After the next Takeover. They did it so you or Trevor didn't have the worry while preparing your matches."

"Good. Seems like a good vacation for the both of us."

"Our first ever vacation for us."

I look at her, "Why do you say it like that?"

Cheree just wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I snicker, "You, ma'am, are unbearable."

I see Trevor and Kacy walking over, with Kacy sitting next to Cheree, hugging her and kissing her cheek and Trevor giving me a pat on the shoulder and sitting next to me.

"So," Trevor says, looking at Cheree, "did you tell Isaac about the trip?"

"I did."

Kacy looks at me, "And?"

I shrug, nodding, "It's a good idea. Something to get our minds off of wrestling and shit."

"No, you mean for YOU to get off of… because let's face it Isaac, that's you ever think about."

"Fair enough."

Trevor smacks my chest, "So, I heard about Pat."

"Everyone has. What do you think about it?"

"I think it'll potentially be rivalry of the year."

I look at him, genuinely surprised, "Like he had with Tom?"

"Absolutely. Pat is good at what he does. He'll bring the best out of you. I speak from experience."

"How was it working with him by the way?"

Trevor shrugs, "There is not much to say. All I can tell you that once you get into the ring with him, do not mess anything up. He is a perfectionist. He likes shit done. So, as long as you work with him, which I know you will, you'll be fine."

"He's a nice kid though," Cheree adds, "no question about that."

We finished lunch relatively quick, and Trevor and Kacy left with a few hugs and Cheree went to her training session again, leaving me to meet up with Patrick on the other side.

He stands next to the ring, and he gives me a slight acknowledgement nod,"Ready to get to work?"

"Absolutely."

He grins, "Let's get to it then."

* * *

Working with Patrick was something else. Trevor wasn't kidding when he said that he's a perfectionist. Everything has to be done the right way, and if my move wasn't as fluid as he would've preferred, we have to do it again.

It was frustrating, yes, but it was hard work in a good way because it seemed like it would take the entire 3 week period.

We were about to begin our rivalry at our next live NXT taping as the Full Sail crowd has already been filed in and Pat and I were going over the lines.

"You say that right there when you come out," I say.

"Correct. It starts from there."

"This is my longest promo to date."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

I looked up to him after hearing his tone, "Not at all, promos have never been a problem for me."

He sets the promo papers down, "Then this should be a piece of cake."

I hear the sound of Hunter coming through the speakers, so I readjust my belt, "Showtime."

We patiently wait for Hunter to finish and the theme to go through, and I'm given the go by one of the producers towards the curtain and wait for my cue.

I hear the crowd get loud, and then, my theme blares on, followed by more cheers.

I walk out onto the Full Sail stage and I am met by the warm welcome of the fans with the North American title around my waist, and Mike Rowe welcomes me with, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your NEW NXT North American champion, Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz!"

I high five the outreaching hands of the Full Sail crowd on my way to the ring, and judging from the reception I'm receiving, I think they are starting to get used to me.

I walk up the steel steps, grabbing the microphone placed next to it, and enter the ring, looking around at the already pumped up crowd until my theme cuts off.

I stand in the middle, waiting for them to calm down so I can speak my mind, but I start to hear them chant my name.

"Ruiz! Ruiz! Ruiz!"

I smile, but hold it in, holding a hand out to them, "I only had gotten here just a month ago. Look at me, I am now your North American champion!"

They applaud, and I nod along with them, "Now that I am, I some serious searching to do. I need a contender."

The crowd explodes with names, but I ignore them, "Normally, I would go on this long spiel about how I am a fighting champion and how I accept all comers, but I would rather say this," I look at the hard camera, "anyone who has the balls to come face me, I dare you."

The crowd oohs as I continue, "This is officially an open challenge from me to anyone in the back. General manager William Regal and I have come to a consensus that whoever comes out will face me at NXT Takeover: Phoenix."

I place my mic near my side, waiting for anyone to step up to me, then I hear along with the NXT faithful, "The Velveteen Dream… hit it!"

I stand in the middle of the ring in the midst of the crowd going bananas for Patrick as he steps onto the stage, being his usual douchey self in the way he walks.

I sigh outward as the "Velveteen!" chants roll in, completely destroying my previous chants, and Patrick smiles in awe of it, "Ah, I see that Mr. Ruiz is in need of a challenger."

I nod as the crowd agrees, and Pat continues, "Well, you have found one in the Dream himself.."

"Let me tell you something Isaac, since you've been here for only a few weeks. While you've been doing your thing for other indy promotions, I've been here… from the very beginning. I learned from here, I become a star here… and it makes me very offended to know that you just waltz right in here, get an immediate title shot and win, while I sit in the back and do nothing."

I walk forward, leaning my forearms on the ropes as he finishes, "Not only that, you beat Ricochet, someone I've been keeping my eye on for a very long time, and I demand my match that I've been promised!"

I nod, laughing into my mic, "Dream, you think it's that easy? Come on kid, I earned my title opportunity from years of hard work for people who never gave it to me," I point at him, "you however, have been doing nothing but losing."

The crowd laughs to the burn as I continue, "You've faced all the top guys here- Aleister Black, Tommaso Ciampa, hell, even the man I beat for this title, and you were beat every time. How does any of that include you earning a shot at me?"

I wait for Patrick's rebuttal, but for once he is speechless, so I pounced on him, "You see, you don't! Hiding behind that whole masquerade, is a coward. A coward who thinks he deserves the entire world, but yet, doesn't realize that he's only but just a B+ player."

"I am not a B+ player," Patrick interjects, "I'm an A+ player. You know why? I'll tell you, it's because I'm not like the others in the back, where they wait for their opportunities instead of earning them. Now, I have earned my shot! I might have lost in the past, yes, but I can tell you without a certainty that these past few weeks, I've done enough."

Patrick was resting his case slowly, which had catered towards the audience, who were looking for an answer for me, but before I could say anything, we heard throughout the arena, "**Shock the System**!"

The crowd pops as always for Adam Cole, who walks out, looking pissed off, giving Velveteen Dream a cold, hard stare.

I look on in wonder as Cole begins to yell at Dream, "Who do you think you are?!"

Dream begins to answer, but Cole interrupts him, even more pissed off, "You weren't supposed to answer you idiot! You shouldn't be up here, because you don't deserve it! I do!""

The crowd cheers, and I laugh, rubbing my face as Cole begins his rant, "Now, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but as far as I can recall, the Undisputed Era have been running roughshod all over NXT because of yours truly. So, in that case, I should be first in line, not anyone else."

Since Austin is so goddamn over with the crowd, they agree, and I nod, but Patrick had something to say, "I'm sorry Mr. Cole, who invited you up here? No one. I'm the spotlight, not you."

Cole and Dream get into a shouting match, and I just stand in the ring, worthless with my belt over my shoulder, but a heartbeat pounds through the speakers and the crowd only gets louder for their NXT Champion, who slowly walks onto the stage with his champion clutched closely to his chest, looking like a feral dog protecting its food.

Ciampa smiles as he puts the mic up to his face, "I'm sorry to interrupt," he starts off, "but I'm in a bit of a predicament. I have no one to defend against. Goldie and I are bored. The only thing to do is to fight the NXT North American Champion."

I nod, "Okay, I'm interested. Go on."

Ciampa was interrupted by Dream, "Wait, why are you here? You don't need to be here! You don't belong here!"

"On the contrary Dream. In fact, my title says I tower over you in superiority, as I had just beaten your ass not too long ago."

The crowd oofs at his remark, then he comes back at me, "What I was saying Isaac, was that at the next NXT Takeover, I'll face you… title for title."

* * *

"_Oh boy! I like that!" Percy Watson exclaims as the NXT Champion, Tommaso Ciampa just dropped a bombshell on Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz, who stares at him with nothing but intrigue. _

"_The odds have just been stacked gentlemen," Mauro Renallo says, as Ruiz points at Ciampa, "I like that idea."_

_Ciampa smiles, but Adam Cole at this point is furious, "What the… no, no no no! This is not happening!"_

_The crowd boos, and Cole shakes his head, "Tommaso does not need this opportunity, I do! I demand my match at Takeover: Phoenix!" _

"_Have you forgotten me!? I am also deserving!" Velveteen Dream adds._

_Then at this point, "Rebel Heart" starts playing and the crowd at this point is loud and Ruiz is in the ring, throwing his arms in the air as Johnny Gargano joins the other men, giving them a quick stare and a smirk._

"_It seems like Ruiz has a lot of competition biting at his heels gentlemen, because here is Johnny Gargano!" Nigel McGuiness says._

"_I bet Ruiz wasn't expecting this when he came out here!" Mauro chuckles._

_Gargano points at all three men, "Excuse me, but haven't all of you earned a title shot? I mean, Tommaso is the champion, and you two had the ladder match…"_

"_A match that I won!" Cole adds._

"_Yeah, and a title you eventually lost!" Gargano rebuttals._

_Cole just stares at him like he could beat his ass, and Ciampa stares at Gargano like a proud father._

"_When it comes to that NXT North American Title," Gargano points at Ruiz, "I haven't earned an opportunity yet."_

_At this point, Ruiz looks flustered, not sure about his options, and he finally speaks, "Look, you've all made great points…"_

"_Wait, hold on."_

_William Regal's face popped on the main titantron, and the crowd gets excited._

"_Look who it is, it's the NXT GM!" Mauro says._

"_I don't know why he decided to show up right now out of all times." Nigel adds._

"_It's maybe because he has an answer to the dilemma of Ruiz's next opponent." Percy explains. _

"_It seems to me that Mr. Ruiz is in no need of competition," Regal says, "however, I think I have an idea on how to solve this. Dream, Cole, Ciampa, Gargano.. you four men will have an opportunity to face Mr. Ruiz, but first you must face each other. You will be placed in a fatal four way match, and the winner will face Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz at NXT Takeover Phoenix."_

_The crowd cheers for the bombshell announcement, "Look at that, the problem has been solved and the stakes have been raised!" Mauro yells._

"_Tonight's main event is going to be astronomical, and what a great decision by the general manager!" Percy says._

"_Great? It's blasphemy Percy!" Nigel responds, "The champion for sure needed the opportunity."_

"_Ciampa? Are you kidding?!" Percy exasperates._

"_Anyways," Mauro interrupts, "a big, big opportunity for either one of these men is coming up later tonight!"_

_On the stage, Cole, Dream and Gargano look pissed, Ciampa looks calm, and Ruiz looks at all of his competition with a faint smile on his face._

* * *

"Did I say that I really like this angle?"

Cheree smiles, shaking her head and rubbing her hand on my thigh, "Yes, you did. Multiple times."

I look at her, "Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I like seeing you this way. It's kind of cute."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No," Cheree says, but her smile just gets bigger as she says it.

I laugh, "Wow. You are lucky I love you."

She kisses my neck, "Aww, I love you toooo…."

"Look babe, it's about to start." I interrupt, pointing at the backstage television.

Cheree just looks at me, knowing I got lucky, before looking at the TV, "So, do you know how it's going to go?"

"Nope, I just know Pat is going to win."

We just caught the end of Austin's entrance, who is the last one to get in, before the match is started, and all hell breaks loose.

Tommaso rolls out of the ring, and allows Austin, Johnny and Pat to beat the hell out of each other.

Cheree laughs, "Oh my god, Tommaso is so good."

"He's the best," I agree, as Johnny and Austin land double superkicks onto Pat, who falls and rolls out, leaving the other two to fight.

Austin and Johnny go back and forth, exchanging punches and signature moves, before Tommaso takes his opportunity and jumps both, getting his momentum going.

The crowd seems to be into it, as all four of the competitors names are being chanted, becoming a jumbled mess, but still a masterpiece.

Tommaso and Johnny begin to work together, getting Austin onto the top turnbuckle and getting up there with him, looking for a double superplex.

Out of nowhere, Patrick gets back into the fight and walks up to the human contraption, hooking his arms into both men's legs and landing a Powerbomb Tower of Doom, which gets the crowd hyped.

Austin and Johnny roll out, leaving a dazed Tommaso on the mat and an ever opportunistic Patrick, who capitalizes and picks him up and carries him onto his shoulder, landing Dream Valley Driver.

"I think this is the finish," I say, as Pat climbs to the top and lands the Purple Rainmaker straight onto Tommaso's chest, and goes into the cover for the pin, and the crowd pops as he just pinned the champ.

'There we go," Cheree says, looking at me, "happy?"

I look at her and smile, "I've never been happier."

Dream On.

* * *

**There you guys... another chapter. Phew, I've missed this. The next chapter will be up soon- I hope.**

**-Traveler**


	6. Seeing Gold

**Here is the actual Chapter 6- lol. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Three weeks have passed. We are finally in Phoenix, and boy is Royal Rumble weekend something else.

The fans are crazier, the press is much more suffocating, and the pressure is much more intense than it was back in War Games.

That didn't stop me then though. It's not going to stop me ever.

Luckily, Cheree was with me for pretty much the whole way because she was in a rivalry for her respective title against Shayna. She's pretty much my on the go therapist, and I love her for it.

No one public knew of our relationship yet. We've managed to keep it a secret, but it's only for Cheree's sake, as she's not too comfortable in sharing yet. I'm ready to share, but I understand where she is coming from, so I'm just going to roll with it. I respect and love her too much to disrespect her boundaries.

We managed to keep our distance in public, as the autograph signings were just kicking off and the lines were long as fuck.

I was in the same booth as Trevor and Austin, and the signings were pretty much a blur with all the pictures and fans.

After two hours or so, I look over to Trevor, "Is this how it's like all the time?"

He nods, still signing a picture for a fan, "Yep. Every time there is a Takeover."

I groan, whispering, "I have a fucking headache."

He snickers, but doesn't say anything as the day rolls on.

Eventually, towards the last hour where the line is closing down and the last fans are approaching our booth, and I see one fan at the very end of the line who looks very nervous and is looking around at the Royal Rumble annex panels, but that's pretty much all the fans, so I don't think any further.

When it gets to the fan, he hands me his photograph, but he doesn't say anything like others do, so I try with some talk, "How are doing today bud?"

"Good," he mutters.

"What's your name?"

"Umm.. Harry.."

"Hi Harry. Where you travel from?"

Harry seems to become more comfortable, "Houston."

"Cool. Were you able to make it for War Games?"

"Yeah… your match with Ricochet was pretty sick."

"Oh yeah?" I say, smacking Trevor's shoulder, "did you hear that? Our fan Harry here liked our match at War Games."

Trevor smiles, grabbing Harry's photograph, "In that case, let me get in on the action."

He signs and Austin reaches across from me and grabs it, "Me three."

Harry just stood there in awe as all three of us signed the photo and gave it back to him, "Sweet!"

"You want a picture?" I asked.

Harry nods, pulling out his phone and taking the picture, "Nice! Thank you guys! Isaac, I hope you beat Dream tomorrow."

With that, he walked off and I laugh at his remark, with Trevor saying, "Look at you- good guy Isaac."

"I didn't know you had a heart," Austin adds.

'Shut the fuck up."

We all laugh.

* * *

'Are you alright?"

I sit in the backstage area, dressed in my full gear, earning a shoulder massage from Cheree, "Yeah, of course, I'm fine."

"Hey, you are starting the show off again.. at least you can get out of the way."

"That's a good way to look at it," I say, looking at her, "thank you, babe."

She kisses my cheek, "My pleasure. That's my job, isn't it?"

"My personal stress reliever? Absolutely."

Cheree finishes her massage and sits next to me, "So, have you talked to Pat?"

"Yep. We got everything straight before tonight. I just want to be sure, because you know Pat."

"I do. By the way, did Shayna ever tell you anything about our match?"

"Nope, nothing. Why?"

"No reason," Cheree says, dismissing it.

She lays her head into the crook of my shoulder, resting as I see Pat sit next to me, "Any better with your nerves?"

"Man, my nerves will always be there, but I'm ready if that's what you are asking."

"Don't worry, if Isaac messes up, I'll beat him up for you," Cheree says, eyes still closed.

I look at her in shock horror, "I can't believe you have so little faith in me."

Pat laughs, "Don't worry, I won't beat him up. I will only beat him up in our match."

I punch his shoulder, "That's the spirit."

Pat looks at the backstage clock, "We've got about 30 minutes until we start."

"The crowd is starting to pick up," I say, "so that means we better start getting ready."

Cheree sits up, putting her hands on my cheeks, "You'll be fine, right?"

"Of course," I answer, giving her a kiss and standing up next to Pat, "let's go."

"Go get 'em tiger," Cheree says, winking as I walk away, shaking my head and smiling.

A short time later and the 30 minutes pass by, and it's time.

I make sure to have my NXT North American Title around my waist and my jungle mask in my right hand, waiting for the opening promo for the event and just trying to get mentally ready like I always do.

The promo goes by, the audience becomes blaring loud, and then the lights go off, and Patrick walks by me, giving me a pat on the shoulder as he does.

I take a breath, and I get in the zone. It's showtime.

* * *

_The lights go off and the crowd becomes silent, as a purplish glow overtakes the Talking Stick Resort Arena. _

"_It looks like we are starting off with a bang here gentlemen for the NXT North American title, but I have no idea what this is…" Mauro Renallo begins as the purple glow just takes over the arena and the stage, and then the Velveteen Dream's music hits._

_The crowd comes alive, and Percy Watson says, "Here comes the Dream!" _

_Velveteen Dream comes out onto the stage, dressed in gear that resembles his outrageous personality._

"_It looks like Dream is dressed like Ricky "the Dragon" Steamboat!" Nigel McGuiness says, laughing at the same time. _

_He in fact was, but instead of the white tights, it is purple, still with the dragon wrapped around his hip area and on his boots. He also has the headband and the dragon wings as a part of his attire, which is also purple._

_The attire makes the crowd cheer in recognition in Dream's creativity._

"_Hopefully Velveteen Dream can become the Dragon in this match, because he's going to need it guys, especially against someone like Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz." Mauro says._

"_He's got potential, like he's had in his other opportunities, but he's got to work extremely hard to get that title." Percy responds._

"_What's to say he hasn't already done that?" Nigel exclaims, "Did you not forget that he had pinned the NXT Champion in order to be here?"_

"_I'm not pushing aside his talent," Percy defends, "but this is a different environment, under the big lights, and he just has to prove it."_

_Dream gets in the ring, doing his whole spiel, duplicating Steamboat's whole act, which gets a kick out of everyone, before his theme goes off and he continues to act all cocky._

_Then, X Ambassadors blares through, and the crowd pops as loud as they did for Dream, and Ruiz comes out in his mask and all._

"_Here is the man of the hour, Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz…" Mauro says._

'_This man has been the talk for the past few months. Coming straight from the indies, earning an immediate title shot and winning the title straight off of the former champion, Ricochet- which begs the question, will Ruiz keep the title beyond tonight?" Percy rambles._

_Ruiz gets the crowd pumped as Nigel says, "He has to go through the Dream tonight, but as we've seen from him since his debut, the kid has tons of charisma and talent, and if he does what he did against Ricochet last Takeover, he should come out as the victor. Still, the Dream is no small task."_

"_Could've said it better myself, Nigel," Mauro says, as Ruiz reaches the apron and takes his mask off, getting a huge crowd ovation and a huge smile erupts on his face._

_He looks straight into Dream and his smile vanishes in an instant, entering through the ropes, not keeping his eyes off of him. _

_Ruiz raises the title over his head, making sure Dream got the message before handing it to the ref, and yanking his jacket off. _

_Mike Rowe goes through the introductions, and gets the hell out of dodge before the bell rings, starting the match and NXT Takeover: Phoenix._

"_Here we go gentlemen, the moment we've been waiting for since weeks ago when Dream earned this opportunity," Mauro starts off, "and the crowd is eating it up!"_

_Mauro was right, as the crowd chants "Ruiz!" and "Velveteen!" back and forth, giving this match a big fight feel. _

_Both men approach each other cautiously, interacting in a wrestling hold, which Ruiz wins and gets Dream onto one knee._

"_Now guys, who do you think has the strength advantage in this," Mauro asks, "because we all know these guys can fly around the ring."_

"_Ruiz showed spurts of it against Ricochet, but Dream has proven that he is the stronger," Nigel explains as Ruiz is dropped by a counter shoulder charge by Dream, "as displayed right there."_

_Dream bounces back off the ropes, jumping over Ruiz, who stands and jumps over him as he runs back, and when Dream comes back again, Ruiz does a back flip off of Dream's chest, landing on his feet and delivering a step up enzuigiri._

"_There is the athleticism on display right there gentlemen," Mauro says, as Ruiz bounces off the ropes and hits a basement dropkick on a dazed Dream, who drops on the mat and Ruiz gets a quick one count pin._

"_This is how the match basically started last time for Ruiz, but it was the other way round. He has more of a sense of urgency this time around, knowing he's got a title to defend," Nigel says, as Ruiz places Dream in another headlock on the ground._

_Dream struggles to get out of Ruiz's clutches, trying to reach the ropes but to no avail. _

_The crowd begins clapping, trying to get Dream into this, as he fights his way up, elbowing Ruiz in the ribs, then getting free, unleashing a wave of punches._

"_Velveteen Dream is fighting back," Nigel says, as Dream gets momentum going, delivering a clothesline and a dropkick, nailing Ruiz on the mat and getting a quick pin of his own._

_Dream stands, taunting over the champion, and swiveling his hips, but not before Ruiz does a quick kip up and stares him straight in the face, earning an ovation from the crowd and a look of shock on the face of the Velveteen Dream. _

_Ruiz smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, yelling, "Come on!"_

_Dream did, swinging a right hand, but Ruiz dodges, and wraps his arms around the Dream's waist and delivers a German Suplex, landing like they both were in concrete._

"_If you had any doubts about Ruiz's strength, you don't have them anymore!" Percy exclaims. _

_Ruiz gets up, lifting Dream up from his knees into a powerbomb position, making the crowd stand in awe of his strength, including Mauro, "Look at the powweeerrr….. and the slam from Ruiz! Cover… Dream kicks out at two!"_

_Ruiz slams the mat, taking advantage of Dream being on the rails by lifting him up and taking him to the turnbuckle, lifting him to the top and preparing for a superplex._

_Dream fights back and makes Ruiz drop off of the top, holding his face, but when he looks back, Dream jumps and hits a double axe handle, dropping Ruiz, who rolls out of the ring._

_Velveteen begins to get fired up, climbing to the top and waiting for Ruiz to get up, and when he does, he attempts another axe handle, but Ruiz counters with a knee strike, crippling Dream basically unconscious on the mat. _

_Ruiz grabs Dream's limp body, throwing him in the ring and stretching his neck out, before sliding in._

"_Ruiz has the upper hand here, and he's got the Dream reeling," Mauro says, but not before in a split second, Dream pops up and gets Ruiz in a Dream Valley Driver and hits it._

"_Ah hah, look at that!" Nigel says, joyous for Dream's smart tactic._

"_Dream is going up to the top, he looks to hit the Purple Rainmaker and end it quickly," Mauro says, with Velveteen Dream doing his hip swivel._

_In a split second, as in revenge, Ruiz turns on his back and does a kip up, and rushes to jump straight up and lands a Frankensteiner and the crowd goes nuts and Mauro yells, "MAMMA MIA!"_

* * *

I have adrenaline coursing through my veins and the noise of the crowd is helping get me pumped up.

I make sure to stare daggers at Patrick as he stands from the impact, and I landed my combination of strikes as soon as he looks at me- the knee, forearm, elbow and the superkick that makes him fall flat on his back, and I've got the open window I've been looking for.

I exit the ring and climb up to the top, making sure my balance is secure and I jump, landing the Phoenix Splash straight onto Patrick, earning a pop from the crowd, and the ref slides in for the count.

"1!"

"2!"

Patrick kicks out and the crowd goes crazy, and I look at the ref in disbelief as I could feel the ring shake.

I get on two knees, trying to formulate a plan. I grab Patrick by the neck, but he rolls me up in a small package, but only gets a two count.

We both get up and he delivers a Bionic Elbow, alas Dusty Rhodes, which recoils me onto the ground and earns the crowd to stand up as I hold my forehead, just looking at him.

Then, he begins to wave his arms up and down like a dragon and I stand in fury, and Dream takes advantage and swoops in a circle for a neckbreaker.

I hold onto my neck in pain as Pat climbs to the top, and I stand up, spoiling his plans for a Purple Rainmaker, but he hits Steamboat's classic crossbody, and I fall onto the mat and Patrick rolls into a pin in one succession.

I kick out at two, and I stand up, but not before meeting a Dream superkick and falling once again, and I see from my peripherals that he was climbing the turnbuckle.

I prepare my body, because I know that this is going to hurt.

He does his whole hip swivel charade and hits the elbow square on my chest.

I flop on the mat in pain, and Dream covers me with the crowd counting…

"1!"

"2!"

I kick out, and the crowd at this point is loud as fuck as I lay in a limp state, trying to save my energy and look exhausted as fuck.

I see Pat arguing with the ref, which means he's getting his spot, and then picks me up, whispering in my ear, "It's time."

I know what he means.

I escape from his hold, hitting a quick uppercut, making him bounce off the ropes and come back with a forearm.

I recoil, going to the ropes, but jumping off of them and hitting a springboard stunner, with Patrick selling it like a champ.

I run to the turnbuckle as fast as I can, jumping on it to the top, but like a cat, Patrick takes my legs out, and with a scream of agony, I collapse on the mat, holding my junk.

Patrick sees the open window and climbs, and without hesitation, goes for the Purple Rainmaker, but with his elbow in the right spot, I catch it and place him into an armbar.

With the crowd nearly on their feet, I synch it in, making him flail around, trying to reach for the ropes anyway he can.

He tries scratching at my arm to get me off, but I just pull tighter and increase the pressure so he panics more. Then, Patrick uses his legs to stand and roll me into a package.

I kick out, and we both get up, and I landed a step up enzuigiri, dazing him, then I run to the ropes and jump off them, but I face him and land an inverted DDT.

I jump right up, with the crowd urging me to climb the turnbuckle and I balance myself onto the top before I look at Patrick's corpse. I look around at the fans, but something stops me.

I could see the fans start to panic, but I smile, and swivel my hips like Patrick, and now the fans know what is going on.

I jump, and land the Purple Rainmaker.

The crowd pops, and I crawl over to Pat's body, and lift his leg up.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

The bell rings, the crowd cheers and I sit up in exhaustion, tugging at my shoelaces as I hear Mike Rowe in the background, and I see the belt enter my eyesight.

I look at Patrick, who is looking around and breathing just fine, so I stand and raise the belt up high, grateful for the crowd being behind me.

I take a deep breath, just staring at Patrick as he uses the ropes to stand, wobbly on his knees.

I walk over to him, and grab his elbow to help him up, and he just looks at me, confusion purely etched on his face.

I nod, knowing how hard he wrestled, and I extend a hand, hoping he takes it.

He smiles, thinking it's a joke, but I just stare, and it goes away, and he nods in agreement, and takes it, the crowd applauding for our sportsmanship.

"See, I didn't mess up." I say, laughing.

Pat nods, grin getting bigger, "That you didn't. Good match kid."

I nod as he does his Dream pose and the crowd cheers, and I laugh again and he rolls out, giving me my moment, draining in the crowd and their atmosphere, thanking them and raising the title.

A few minutes pass of me being out there with the fans, then I make my way back, earning applause from everyone and the usual soul sucking kiss from Cheree.

"Did I do good?" I ask her.

"You did amazing," Cheree says, "in fact, it was kind of hot…"

I kiss her again to shut her up, "Later."

I hear her snicker, then I give Patrick a big sweaty hug, and he points at me, "You know, to be honest, I had doubts."

"Wow, thanks for believing in me," I say sarcastically.

He laughs, "But still, you pulled it off. Thanks for the experience."

We shake hands and then Hunter comes up and hugs us both, patting us on the back, "Oh look at you two! Such mature men!"

"You sound like my mother," I say, chuckling.

"Good. It's because I am," Hunter answers.

He pulls me aside from Cheree and Patrick and he looks me straight into the eyes, "Look, Isaac.. you've only been here for a short time, but I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Hunter," I say, nearly crying from his compliment.

"You are a hard worker, you have fun, and most importantly, you are still a kid but you are mature as hell. Keep it up okay?"

"I will sir. I promise you."

"Also, take care of Cheree okay? I know you do, just by the way you look at each other- but just keep up."

"Of course."

He pats my cheek and gives me one last bearhug, before walking back to the booth and continuing the program.

I look at Cheree, and she's already dressed in her #TEAMKICK gear, "Are you next?"

She nods, "Yep," and she turns in a circle, "you like it?"

"I do. It fits your personality."

Cheree makes a pouty face, "Is that all?"

"I would say it's sexy, but we are in a room full of people."

She pushes my shoulder, "You just said it dumbo."

"Not out loud I didn't."

Cheree just looks at me, "You can't just say that… do you realize what you've done?"

I just laugh as I see Shayna come through the curtain, giving me a nod, "Hey."

"You ready?"

"As always. Don't worry," Shayna places a hand on Cheree's shoulder, "your girl has my back."

I hear Shayna's theme behind me and she winks, "My turn."

She walks off, and I hug Cheree from behind, "You'll do great."

She doesn't say anything, but just closes her eyes and lays back on me, trying to calm herself before the storm.

I hear her theme, and I kiss the top of her head, "Showtime."

She holds a pinky and I take it, "Wish me luck."

I watch her leave, and I adjust the title around my shoulder as I sit down and watch her on the television, and Pat sits next to me, equal to me in pure exhaustion.

"So, you know anything about her match?" Pat asks.

"Nope. She didn't tell me anything."

"That seems hardly fair. You told her our match, but she didn't tell you hers."

I shrug, "It's fine. I like being kept in the dark anyway."

I watch the start of the match, and Shayna immediately attacks Cheree, and has the advantage.

Pat and I don't talk, but it's only because I'm so engrossed by Cheree's match, watching every distinct detail, making sure nothing goes wrong and nobody gets hurt.

It was pretty much squash for the whole beginning of the match, with Shayna showing off her dominance as dominance. Cheree does a good job playing the babyface role, so the match was playing out as perfect as it could right now.

As the match goes on, Cheree begins fighting back, unleashing a flurry of blows with no direct point of aiming at, and she screams and the crowd gets behind her.

Shayna is lying motionless in the corner of the ring, and Cheree goes to the other side of the ring, and runs at her, delivering a double knee strike.

Shayna falls motionless on the mat, and Cheree takes advantage with a pin, which only gets a two count, to the dismay of the crowd.

Cheree looks so defeated, and it actually made me feel bad for her. That's how good she was.

She tries to do something with Shayna, but Shayna already has overcome her dizziness and wraps Cheree into her sleeper hold, dropping onto the ground, Cheree flailing on the ground, trying to reach the ropes.

At this point, I know it's the end. No one usually escapes from Shayna's sleeper hold.

Then, Cheree flips backwards, with Shayna's shoulders down on the mat.

"1!"

"2!"

Shayna gets out of it, and at this point, I'm standing up and my heart is pumping.

Cheree hits Shayna with a big boot, and Shayna recoils, paying too much attention on her face, as Cheree bounces on the ropes in front of her and hits the Kai-ropractor.

I just stare at the screen as the ref counts all the way to three and the entire arena shakes with cheers.

I'm still speechless as I watch my sweetheart and hold the gold and nearly cry in gratification.

I look at Pat and he is smiling, "She deserves it man."

"But," I say, but I still can't speak, "how did she hold this in? She would've burst already!"

I hear Hunter approach from behind, "She wanted you to be surprised."

"I am!"

He pats my shoulder, and I see Cheree celebrating with the crowd with the title around her shoulder, and the camera cuts to Shayna, who looks disgusted that it even happened.

I kept pacing back and forth in the backstage area, waiting for her to come back, and once she did with Shayna, I automatically engulfed her with a big ass hug.

I hear her giggle as I lift her up and kiss her, "Ok, babe, you got me. I did not expect that…"

She smiles, and she looks absolutely happy, "Good. I wanted to keep it that way."

I look at Shayna, "Was this your idea?"

She shrugs, smiling a bit, "Yeah. I figured it was time to pass it off. Being a two time champion is enough."

I hug her and she hugs back, "Thank you."

"No problem."

I look at the title, "Well, I must say, it looks good on you."

"Thank you… I guess we can say that we are now a power couple."

"Well, no one knows that though."

Cheree looks around, and picks up her phone on a nearby table, "Come here."

She walks away, and I look at both Shayna and Hunter, "Thank you again."

They nod and smile as I follow Cheree out into the hall and gives me her phone, "Film me walking down that hallway…"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I shrug and begin filming and she walks towards me, then looks at me as if she just saw me, "Hey."

I don't know what to say, so I say, "Hey babe."

She smiles, "So, can we officially say it?"

I turn the camera to me, "Yeah, I guess we can."

Cheree comes into view and kissed my cheek, "We are the new NXT power couple."

"You better believe it," I say, kissing her back,

I end it and hand it back to her, "So, I guess you just became ready?"

"I've always been ready," she says, then gives me a look that is full of love, "I just wanted to wait for this moment."

* * *

**DOUBLE CHAMPS. Bet you didn't expect that. ;)**

**-Traveler**


	7. Update

**Hey guys. It's been a while, so I just want to give you guys an update.**

**It's been a while since I wrote on this story, and I want to say that it has not been given the attention it deserves. However, HS graduation and the days of college can sometimes put it on the backburner. **

**I want to apologize for that. You guys have been giving me some great reviews and favorites, and it's honestly made me confident in my writing abilities. Don't worry, I've thought about it a lot recently.**

**About a week ago, I've had the urge to get back on it. With a new semester just starting, I now have time to get to writing. I've done about a chapter and a half, and as soon as I'm done with this, the next chapter is going to be up.**

**I thank you for the patience. I hope to be back on top of this so you guys can enjoy the adventures of Cheree and Isaac. **

**-Traveler**


	8. Into Something New

**HERE IT IS GUYS. The return. Now, to warn you, as a little "I'm sorry" gift, there is lemon is this chapter. It's near halfway, so if you're not into that, skip it. I promise though- it's good. ;)**

**-Traveler**

* * *

There is no better way to start a vacation.

Cheree and I were on Cloud 9 coming off the Royal Rumble weekend.

We were supposed to leave straight after Takeover to head towards Universal Studios, but Kacy had the surprise Royal Rumble entrance coming up, so we had to accommodate towards it.

By the way, she did AWESOME. Trevor was basically crying when she walked in that ring in front of thousands of people. It was no surprise- we all know Trevor is a big crybaby when it comes to Kacy.

Once we woke the next morning, we headed that way. Hunter allowed us to take the belts with us, so we could just carry it around as we please. Honestly, I don't think I could survive without it that long. Plus, knowing that Cheree has one too, it makes it much better.

The drive wasn't too long, so Trevor and I took up the front while the girls were in the back, we just talked. That's all we do anyways. We are such a close group, there is nothing that we don't talk about.

We got there, and our hotel was already booked and we just had to walk in and get our card before we got to the room.

Luckily, the room was divided into two so we could have our own beds separate, and although I am close with Trevor and Kacy, I didn't want to see them do whatever they do during the night.

We got our stuff settled, and got ready, and started making our way towards the Universal Studios entrance.

Even though it was January, it was still sunny with no clouds in sight and hot as hell, and we were lucky enough to pack clothes for it. It's pretty much a necessity to fill your closet with shorts and sleeveless t-shirts.

I was dressed with my new t-shirt that was released off the WWE shop yesterday and a pair of khaki pants, and Cheree had short jean shorts on and just a sports bra on, so it was kind of acceptable.

"You've been to a Universal Studios before?" Trevor asks me, looking at me, not seeing his eyes behind his cool as fuck sunglasses.

"Nope. I spent most of my time at the gym during my teenage years."

"Sounds just like you," he says back, and I laugh. It kind of does.

"Did you ever want to go?" Kacy asks in return, as we are a few feet from the front gate and Volcano Bay in the distance, "Because I know you had some thoughts of getting out."

"No. I mostly wanted to go to either wrestling events or axxess signings."

Cheree bumps my shoulder, "Wrestling is your life, huh?"

"Yep. Always has been. Without wrestling, I don't know where I would fit in this world."

She kisses my cheek, and whispers in my ear, "That's cute. Makes me fall in love with you much more."

I smile at her comment as Trevor and Kacy lead us to the admissions booth, where there sits a black man in his mid 60's sitting in a slump behind the glass, reading a book with his glasses on.

Trevor knocks on the glass, and the man looks up, with a look of acknowledgement on his face, "Oh, Trevor! My boy, how have you been?"

"I've been good, Mr. Lawrence. I'm just here to visit, have some fun."

Lawrence nods, putting his book down, "Of course. You know I have a deal with your boss, so you guys can go right in."

"Thank you Lawrence. Stay cool okay?"

"Of course Mr. Mann."

We enter through the gate, and as soon as we are farther away, I ask, "How do you know him?"

Trevor shrugs, "Well, I don't know him personally. He just happens to know Hunter."

"He's apparently known him since NXT was moved here," Kacy explains, "even back to the FCW days. So, in a short story, we've got a full discount for all superstars."

"Sick. I might come here often."

Trevor slaps my back, "Atta kid."

"Might as well," Cheree says, "we both need a tan."

"That's why there are tanning booths, babe."

"I thought you wanted to get out more?" Kacy questions, giving me an eyebrow but still smiling.

"Dammit, you got me there."

We got through the concourse and past the vending carts, and I could basically see Cheree's face light up with glee. It was like she was at home in the middle of the carnage that is basically a carnival on steroids.

I put my arm around her neck, kissing her cheek, "Are you happy?"

She smiles and kisses me back, "Yep. I've never been happier."

* * *

When we got back to our hotel room, we were so beat up.

The combined forces of the heat of the Sun and the adrenaline of riding the rides have got us down.

Trevor and Kacy wanted to lay down, so Cheree and I went to our bed and just fell down on the soft mattress, trying to relax our sore muscles.

"Man, who would've thought that riding roller coasters in the sun would nearly kill you?" I say, stretching my limbs out.

Cheree starts looking at her newly acquired perfect tan, which was sexy as hell by the way, "I do. I grew up in New Zealand, remember?'

"I do," I say, running my hand gently on her thigh, "it's just that I've lived in Texas all my life and I've never been this tired."

Cheree scoots over and spoons my side, "You want me to help you with that?"

I spoon her back, laying my cheek on her head, "You already are."

We just lay there in each other's presence, just trying to make the other feel better and much more relaxed.

For the few months I've been dating her, Cheree already seems much more comfortable then she did when it was finally official. Now knowing that she doesn't take too kindly to strangers, and it's not because she hates them but she doesn't trust them due to her past, I've been able to figure it out. Everything has as smooth as it's ever been.

"Hey babe?" I ask against the top of her head.

"Yeah?"

I lift her head up where her eyes meet mine, and I just plant a chaste kiss on her lips, "I love you. You know that right?"

Cheree nods, and this time, she makes the initiation, and kisses me.

She never does that.

I place my hand on her cheek, pressuring to go deeper into the kiss, and at this point, she has made this a full on makeout session.

I sit up, her lips still locked onto mine, placing a hand on the small of her back to push her into me as she climbs onto my lap and runs her hands around my neck.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" I ask against the corner of her lips.

She kisses my neck, whispering, "I've been ready since the day we met."

That did me in.

I continue to kiss her, laying her on her back, hovering over her, and kissing her neck and exposed chest that is showing from her sports bra.

I begin to work at the button on her pants, and she helps me, wiggling it off and throwing it off with her leg over the side of the bed.

Cheree goes for her bra, showing off her torso, and she looks at me with hooded eyes, "Your turn."

I grin, throwing my shirt off, which prompts her to run her hand across my abs, 'Finally. I've been waiting to touch these."

I lean over and begin to kiss her again, running my hand over her breasts and toned abs, reaching her panties and hooking a finger in them, teasing her.

"Don't do that to me," I hear her say softly, shaking with anticipation and from the teasing of my finger.

I lower my finger down, "You mean that?"

She groans, moving her hand from my abs towards my wrist, guiding me further down.

My finger reaches her clit, and Cheree gasps, "Oh my god…"

I run it along her folds, watching her crumble from sexual arousal and arch in pleasure, "You like that baby?"

"More than you know. Please keep going!"

I didn't say anything as I am now focused on pleasuring her, keeping my finger down there, her hands running through my hair now, bringing my head towards her in a kiss.

I hear her whisper, "Please fuck me now."

In a fluid motion, I rip her panties off and I'm looking for my wallet, which is on the bedside table, grabbing it and yanking the condom out.

Cheree looks at me, "You've had that the entire time?"

I shrug, smiling, "I thought it would've come in handy."

"God bless you, you sexy man."

I laugh, ripping it up and handing it to her, "Want to do the honors?"

She takes it shyly, grabbing at my boxer briefs, and looking at me for permission.

"Go ahead babe."

Cheree yanks it down and just looks, amazed by my length, "Wow, hon."

"If it's too big…"

"Hell no baby, this is going in me. I NEED to feel this."

I run my hands on her thighs as I sit up for her to place it on, and as she rolls it, she is also stroking it, making it hard for me to control, but she eventually lets go, and I move towards her entrance, "Damn Cheree, you are so wet."

"I'm wet for baby. Only you."

"That doesn't help me in my current situation, Cheree," I say, saying through closed teeth, sliding the tip into her.

She gasped quietly, as I attack her mouth, my tongue tangling with hers while I insert inside her, making her groan with pleasure.

I begin the up and down motion, feeling the inside of her and how good she feels.

I feel Cheree grabs my hand and interlock her fingers with mine, as we just breathe together in silence, enjoying each other's presence and how we feel.

"I'm about to be done babe," I say, kissing her cheek.

"Me too," I hear her mumble, "let's finish together."

I quicken the pace, followed by Cheree's louder groans, and her panicked calls for me to go faster, "I'm there…"

"Oh please, Isaac, do it to me…"

I stay in as I go at supersonic speed and ejaculate inside her, both groaning, and fall on top of her, as we breathe heavily together.

I look at her, gauging her reaction, and she's looking at the ceiling with an elated expression on her face, so I kiss her neck, "You okay babe?"

She then looks at me, and kisses me back, smiling into it, "Yep. I'm in heaven right now."

We laugh together and tangle with each other, still naked.

* * *

"Got bed head?" Trevor asks Cheree.

Cheree grows red in the face, "What? I mean..yeah, I slept well."

Trevor looks at Kacy beside him, "You believe that?"

She snickers, "No."

It was the following morning after Cheree and I's first experience, and we were sitting at the Universal dining area where they were serving the best breakfast I've ever had.

I see Cheree hide her head behind the breakfast table as I rub her thigh, "Cheree, at least they don't know the details.."

Trevor stands up suddenly with a smile, "Okay, that's enough," we all laugh, "I'm grabbing more waffles. Isaac, I want to talk to you."

I stand with him, "Uh oh, I'm in trouble," I kiss Cheree's head, "don't do anything bad when I'm gone."

She rolls her eyes, but still grins sheepishly, "Okay."

I walk next to Trevor towards the continental breakfast line, and he smacks my arm, and I grabbed it in response, "About time!"

I shake my head, chuckling, "What, you thought I was never going to do it?"

Trevor shook his head, "Nah. Austin and Britt made a bet again on you two."

"Again?"

"Yep, and Austin owes Britt another $20."

"I can't believe you guys. You are so the worst."

"Just go with it. Besides, it'll be great seeing Austin get pissed off at you again."

"Well, not for me!"

Trevor just smiles.

* * *

We got back to the PC later that afternoon and we were right back to work.

Once we ran into Austin and Britt, they could automatically tell what had happened from the looks on Trevor and Kacy's face, and Austin looked like he wanted to kill me. I must admit, it was a bit funny.

Cheree had to continue work on her rivalry with Shayna, and since I beat Patrick, I needed a new opponent. I got to Hunter's office, where he sat at his desk, "Hey boss."

He looks at me, "Hey kid. How was your weekend?"

I take a seat, "Great. It was nice to do something other than wrestling."

"Good, you deserved it. So, I'm guessing you are here for your next match?"

"Of course. I'm hanging in suspense right now."

Hunter smiles, "Well, we have some ideas…"

"And that is?"

"We are thinking Johnny."

I lean back in my seat, nodding, not too surprised, "I can definitely roll with that."

"I figured. While you were at Universal, I got in touch with Johnny and he is very excited about being able to work with you."

I rub my hands together, "I am too sir. Beyond ecstatic."

Hunter nods, "Good. You know… the locker room thinks highly of you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Pretty much every single person I've talked to has nothing but high praise, including Austin and Trevor. Trust me Isaac, bringing you here was a good thing. Believe me when I say this… we love you here. Keep that in mind."

I leave his office with a feeling in my chest that I can't describe, as I feel my leg started to vibrate, seeing that it was Mom.

I smile as I answer it, "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetheart! Hopefully we didn't catch you in a bad time."

"No, not at all. I just got back from Universal Studios."

"Oh yeah? Who went with you?"

"Trevor, Kacy and Cheree. We went only for a day."

"How's the relationship with Cheree going?"

"Great," I say, heading into the catering area, looking for Cheree and the gang, "it seems like we are getting closer with each day we spend with each other."

"That's good son. I'm glad you were able to find her."

"Me too. Hey, is Dad there?"

"No, unfortunately he's not. He's working late again."

I sigh, "Okay, well when he comes home, tell him I said hi and to call me when he can," I see the guys sitting at our usual table, already digging into lunch, "Mom, I've got to go. Thanks for calling, I appreciate it."

"You are welcome son. Love you."

"Ditto, Mom. Bye."

I hang up as soon as I get to table and Cheree sees me immediately, "Hey. What did Hunter say?"

I kiss her, "I'm with Johnny next."

"Hell yeah bro," Austin says, fist bumping me, "Johnny is a rock star."

"I know. I'm pumped up as hell for this match."

As if on cue, Johnny and Candice show up on my right and his hand lands on my shoulder, "Hey kid," with a big smile on his face.

I stand and offer him a hug, also with a few smacks on the back, "I talked with Hunter."

"Yeah? What do you think… you and me?"

"I think it's great. I can't wait to get in the ring with you."

He pats my cheek, "It's like watching your little brother grow up. Proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks," I say, then hugging Candice, and she asks, "Do you mind if he sit here with you guys?"

"Of course," I say, then her and Johnny sit next to Britt and Austin, and we eat together like one big family.

* * *

The next day is when training started, and with Johnny, it was like poetry in motion.

No offense to Trevor or Patrick, but working with Johnny has been so easy for me. Just the way he carries himself and how professional he is makes my job so much easier and enjoyable.

Also, this match will blow the others out of the water, and that is saying a lot.

As Johnny and I sit backstage on the next NXT taping, with our training all finished and locked down, we have the NXT intro going off and the crowd getting crazy.

No matter how many times I hear it, it never not gets me pumped up.

I'm dressed in comfortable workout clothes, with my North American title over my shoulder, and Johnny has his usual WWE shop t-shirt and jeans, as we wait patiently in a comfortable silence for the call by Hunter.

I hear my music, and take a deep breath. Hunter calls out my name. Here we go again.

* * *

"_Here comes the North American Champion!" Mauro says as Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz steps out onto the stage with a big smile on his face, playing up to the crowd._

"_He is coming off of another successful title defense against the Velveteen Dream, and I must say Nigel, Ruiz seems to be on a wave of momentum with these series of wins."_

"_No doubt Mauro," Nigel begins, "and with Isaac continuing this streak, you'll begin to see some confidence build in this young man, as he is among the top stars of the NXT mountain."_

_Ruiz goes up the metal stairs, taking in the energy of the Full Sail crowd, getting in the ring and raising his title high, and getting more warm responses._

"_And he is not short of fans, that's for sure." Percy adds, as Ruiz grabs a mic and his music cuts off, which brings out more cheering. _

_Ruiz nods along with them, "It's good to be back here at Full Sail still your North American champion!"_

_The crowd cheers and Ruiz continues, "Now, last time you saw me, I went to war with the Velveteen Dream, and let me tell you guys, the man is who he says he is… the Dream."_

"_But I prevailed, and I pinned him on this mat to retain my title. Not to sound like a broken record, but I am now without a challenger."_

"_I am a man who does not ask for a lot. I usually let my ring work do the talking, because the men that come up to me usually get their asses kicked."_

"_I mean, literally anyone from back there can challenge me without any notice, and I can beat them every single time. It's not being a heel ladies and gentlemen," Ruiz pauses due to the fans reacting to him breaking the 4th wall, "it's called being confident."_

_Before Ruiz could continue, a familiar theme comes on and the crowd gets loud as Ruiz face palms and Johnny Gargano comes out._

"_It's getting hotter in here than Firework Fridays at Universal Studios because here comes Johnny Wrestling!" Mauro yells._

"_A man who has claimed to have been robbed of his future rematch for that North American title Ruiz has over his shoulder." Percy says, as Johnny begins to speak, "Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz…. It's good to finally get some one on one with you, because oh how long I've been waiting for this."_

_The crowd is dead silent waiting for Johnny's next words, "When I was out here last time, I couldn't actually get to talk to you since Ciampa, Cole and Dream were all so desperately trying to get that title shot."_

"_I've been watching for a long time. I must say I am impressed with how you look in the ring, and I've been biting at the bit to get this opportunity..._

"_Stop kissing my ass Johnny," Ruiz interrupts, "tell me what you want."_

_Johnny puts a hand up, "Okay, take it easy. You know why I am here. I want a match with you, for that North American title."_

_The crowd pops for the idea, and Ruiz leans on the ropes with a look on his face._

"_Gargano versus Ruiz for the North American championship at Takeover: New York?!" Nigel says, no doubt with a big smile on his face._

"_I'll pay to see that!" Percy says._

_Ruiz puts the mic up, "Look Johnny, as much as respect you, I don't think you've earned it."_

_The crowd boos, and Johnny raises an eyebrow, "Um, I think I do. I don't know if you forgot Isaac, but I've been on a tear since you earned that title. I beat Adam Cole, I beat Shane Thorne, and I beat the hell out of Aleister Black. That gives me the right to beat the hell out of you."_

_Ruiz snickers, "Johnny, you don't have the right to come down here and insult me. You are the one asking for the opportunity. That reminds me.." he leans further against the ropes, "...if you want to go that route, how about you losing to Ciampa? Dream, who I so happened to beat just last week? Johnny, you might be called Mr. Takeover, but the losses meet up to your wins. So, you know what… I think that helps me a lot. Johnny, you've got your match."_

_The crowd pops, and Johnny has a big smile on his face,"Just like that gentlemen, we've an official match!" Mauro yells and Ruiz smiles back, "Johnny, I am so waiting to wipe that smirk off your face and beat your ass in the Empire State!"_

_Ruiz drops the mic and raises his belt in the air, behind the sound of X Ambassadors and the fans cheering for both Gargano and their NXT North American Champion._

* * *

**There you go guys. Hope it was worth the wait.**


	9. New Rivalry

NXT: New York had come quicker than I had wanted to. I felt like there was so much more that Johnny and I could polish up, but Johnny had me slow down, saying that there wasn't much more that we could do. I trusted him, and I knew he was right, but I like to be sure.

Cheree had to calm me down too, because it was starting to turn back into the situation I had with Trevor when I first started. I needed to trust myself and Johnny. I needed to trust my abilities.

The good news is that along with Johnny, I got some new gear for this Takeover. Instead of my usual moss covered jacket and vomit green colored trunks and boots to match the colors of the swamp, and I've gotten rid of all that and it's now a lighter blue and orange color, to honor the New York Mets. I would've done the Yankees… but fuck the Yankees.

Johnny always has Marvel based gear, but he's got one of his cooler concepts with Ant Man colors, including a mask that he'll put on that looks just like what Ant Man would wear.. I thought it looked bad ass.

Hunter had us on the show first, like always, and I finally had the balls to ask him why. He just shrugged, "Because I like to start the fireworks early." I smiled at that.

I could hear the arena start to fill with fans and the backstage area became more crowded with technicians and NXT stars, knowing that the kickoff show was about to start.

Cheree was by my side like always, dressed already in her gear and looking as beautiful as ever, her NXT championship belt on her lap as we sit, her eyes closed and taking a catnap on my shoulder.

I have a hand on her head, playing with her hair, and I can hear her small, quiet giggles, which makes me happy to hear, so I kiss her head and I let her keep on sleeping.

Johnny comes from the locker rooms, still wrapping tape around his wrists, and he sits next to me, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, of course. The more I do this, the less nervous I get."

"That's good kid, because that's normal. Listen, I talked to Hunter just a second ago."

I nod, "I did too. Probably for different reasons. Asked him about why I started first. What did you ask him?"

He shrugs, "Well… let's just say I put in a good word for you."

I look at him, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

While still taping up his wrists, Johnny looks at me and just smiles, "You'll see."

As much as I trust and respect Johnny, that didn't sound good.

* * *

_The bell rings and the main card of NXT Takeover: New York has started with the fans cheering as loud as ever. _

_Both Isaac Ruiz and Johnny Gargano stand on either side of the ring, taking in the passionate Brooklyn crowd, but still staring at each other. _

_Then, the crowd chants start coming in with "Johnny Wrestling!" and "Ruin Ruiz!". Ruiz leans back in his corner, closing his eyes and smiling like a kid on Christmas._

"_Already, the crowd here at the Barclays Center is already divided for this marquee matchup between two of the most talented stars in NXT today between Ruiz and Gargano." Mauro says._

"_We had expected this Mauro," Nigel adds, "a great atmosphere with two great performers in that ring."_

_Gargano and Ruiz start with a tie up, Ruiz gaining the upper hand and putting Gargano in a headlock._

_Gargano pushes Ruiz to the ropes and gets him off, the ref starting the count, and Ruiz puts his hands up in innocence._

_As Ruiz argues with the ref, Gargano takes advantage and slaps him in the face, and rolls out of the ring._

"_Immediately Gargano with the mind games gentlemen," Mauro says, "and Isaac looks beside himself with a look on his face that only says rage."_

"_Ruiz is chasing him!" Percy says, as they perform circles around the ring, Gargano pleading for a time out and Ruiz not complying._

_Johnny slides in the ring and Isaac follows, but meets a superkick._

"_Mamma mia! Are we looking at an early win for Gargano?" Mauro says, as the ref counts to 2 and Ruiz kicks out, "No! So close for Gargano!"_

"_He just needs to keep the pace up," Nigel exclaims, "he's got Ruiz on the ropes."_

_Gargano starts to attack Ruiz's arms, looking for the Gargano Escape, but Ruiz pushes him away._

"_Ruiz trying to create some space between him and Gargano, clearly dazed… oh possum!"_

_Ruiz lures Gargano in and lands a facebuster straight onto the mat, giving him some time as Gargano reels on his back._

"_Creating some space for himself," Nigel says, "that's what the champion needs to focus on right now to get back into this fight."_

"_And we've covered plenty of Ruiz's matches in his short career here in NXT, and we know how resilient he can be in crucial situations!" Percy adds._

"_But against Johnny Gargano, who is known as Mr. Takeover?" Mauro asks. "That is one tall feat gentlemen!"_

_Both men regain their senses and begin to beat the hell out of each other._

_Gargano at one point did a back body drop from the apron and nailed Ruiz straight on the mat outside, with him grimacing and yelling in pain._

_Then, as payback, Ruiz grabs Gargano and lands a devastating german suplex right on the apron, neck first, leaving Gargano an unmoving mess on the ground._

"_Holy cow, guys, I think Johnny is seriously hurt," Percy says, "he's not moving a muscle."_

_Ruiz throws Johnny back in the ring and he climbs the turnbuckle._

"_He's looking to end it guys!" Mauro says, "He looks to keep his title and continue his impressive title reign!"_

_Ruiz looks for his patented Phoenix Splash, but Gargano jumps up and takes out his legs, landing Ruiz straight onto his jewels._

"_Oh boy, Ruiz taken out by the awareness of Gargano, and Johnny is looking around… OH MAMMA MIA! A FRANKENSTEINER SPIKERANA!"_

_Ruiz lays square in the middle of the ring as the crowd goes nuts, and Gargano covers him._

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

_The crowd counts three, but Ruiz barely gets his shoulder up before the ref's hand can hit the mat, and there is a bunch of disbelief throughout the Barclays Center._

"_I can't believe it. How in the hell did Ruiz kick out of that?!" Mauro questions._

"_It's called the heart of a champion Mauro," Nigel answers, "and Ruiz has plenty of it."_

_The crowd starts to give a standing ovation, "This is slowly starting to turn into another classic here at the NXT Takeover for the North American title!"_

_Gargano is looking at Ruiz's barely moving body and begins to lock in the Gargano Escape, but Ruiz grabs hands and starts to pull the fingers apart._

_Gargano screams in agony and backs away from Ruiz, tending to his fingers, as Ruiz stands and runs at him for a shining wizard straight to the back of his head. _

_Isaac drags him back to the corner and climbs up again, this time landing the splash, and covers Gargano._

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

_Again, in another close fall, Gargano gets his shoulder up._

_The arena gets loud again, and Ruiz is pleading with the ref that he had won._

"_I don't understand how either men can move at this point," Mauro says, "they've beaten the hell out of each other all around the ring… OH MY GOODNESS! GARGANO FROM BEHIND!"_

_As Ruiz was trying to convince the ref he had won, Gargano came from behind and locked Ruiz down on the ground, hooking his arm and putting him in the Gargano Escape._

"_Ruiz is trapped! Guys, he has nowhere to go! He's in the middle of the ring with no ring rope in sight!"_

_The crowd is yelling and the commentators are calling the action, and everything was leading to this moment as Ruiz was so desperately trying to reach for the ropes, but he was locked where he was, unable to move._

_He tries to pry Gargano's hand from his face, but he's unable to. So, he did the only thing he could do. He bites one of Johnny's fingers._

_Gargano releases his hold and Ruiz is holding his face in pain, with the ref checking on both men._

"_Ruiz did the only thing he could do gentlemen!" Mauro says._

"_You have to do anything you can to stay as champion," Nigel adds, "and Ruiz knew it, and he did just that."_

_As Gargano stays on the mat, Ruiz picks him up, and places him on his shoulders, but Gargano slips off, and looks for his submission maneuver again. _

_Ruiz pushes him off, and Johnny comes back for a superkick, but Ruiz dodges it and hits a step up enzuigiri to the back of Gargano's neck._

_Gargano drops to one knee, and Ruiz gives a long look to the crowd, before running to the ropes._

"_Mamma mia! Ruiz just hit the Kai-ropractor on Gargano!" Mauro yells as the ref counts to three and Ruiz retains his title._

_Both men lay in heaps next to each other, taking deep breaths, and the crowd is giving another standing ovation as the belt is given to Ruiz._

"_Ruiz has survived once again here in the glorious landscape of NXT, and he really did survive here as he barely scrapes by Johnny Gargano!" Mauro says, as Ruiz's hand is raised and the crowd cheers behind him._

"_It might have had some controversy as Gargano had him beat several times, but that's what a bout at this magnitude is all about. Taking risks you'd never thought you would take!" Percy adds._

"_That and a reference towards our NXT women's champion who will defend her title later on tonight, but mamma mia, what a fight!"_

"_I couldn't agree more gentlemen," Nigel responds, "we've got a fighter as our North American champion."_

_Ruiz stands over Gargano, who sits in the corner of the ring, and Ruiz holds out a hand, which Gargano takes, nodding in respect._

_Isaac Ruiz leaves the ring, holding his belt up high, before another theme comes on._

_The crowd pops as Ruiz's face changes, slowly turning…._

"_Business is about to pick up boys….it's the Bruiserweight!"_

_Pete Dunne steps out onto the ramp, giving a harsh and steely eyed look towards Ruiz, walking towards him, not glaring anywhere else._

_Then, he looks at the North American title, then back at Ruiz with a small smirk on his face._

"_You want a shot?" Ruiz asks, pointing at the belt. Dunne nods._

_Ruiz leans in, "You are on! Meet me on Wednesday!"_

_Then, Ruiz walks away with his belt on his shoulder, with Dunne still staring at him._

* * *

Pete coming out after my match was a complete surprise. I did not expect that to happen.

Then, I remembered what Johnny said to me before my match. Now, I had to know.

Cheree gives me a kiss once I get into the gorilla position, and I look straight at Hunter, who is still directing the show.

Cheree follows my eyesight, "You need to talk to him?"

I give her a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah. I'll be right back."

Pete comes through the curtain, and I look at him, "Can I talk to you?"

He nods and I get to Hunter, "You've got a minute?"

Hunter places his headset down and follows me and Pete out into the hallway, "I knew you'd be wondering what's going on?"

"Yeah, just a little bit," I see the look of concern on his face, "don't worry, I'm not mad. Just curious."

Hunter nods, "Well, good, because I've got you dropping the title to Pete."

I leave my mouth in an "o" form, "I see," then I look at Pete, "I'm glad I'm losing it to you then."

Pete smiles, "I can't wait to work with you."

I smile back at him, then I look at Hunter, "Where will that leave me?"

Hunter grins, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You will be in the NXT title picture."


	10. Unfair Advantage

**Here's the next chapter! Remember, please review! I would like constructive feedback!**

* * *

After that great match Johnny and I had, following it up with Pete and a loss was going to be weird for me.

I had been on such a hot streak since I got here, and it's been the greatest past few months of my wrestling career… hell, my life in general.

Under different circumstances, if Hunter was to drop the title off of me and not put me in some sort of important storyline, I would be pissed. Luckily, the boss and I are actually pretty close so he probably wouldn't do that to me.

Pete and I only had three days to devise some sort of match for Wednesday night, but with the matches I have under my belt and how much of a veteran Pete is, that was no problem.

Wednesday had come by and NXT was about to start, when Hunter approached me, "Hey kid."

"Hey boss."

"I just want to say, before you head out there, I want to just say I'm proud of you and what you've done these past few months."

I look at him, genuinely touched, "Thanks boss. That means a lot from you, no matter how many times you say it."

Hunter chuckles, "Well, good, because I am going to keep saying it. You deserve to hear it."

"Have you been able to contact Austin at all?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "No, won't be able to. He's out of town with Britt on a mini vacation. He should be back before next week though, so don't worry."

"Oh. I'm surprised he didn't tell me."

"It was a last minute thing. I'm sure he wanted to, but he could only tell me at the time."

I nod, not saying anything else, and Cheree joins us, with a hot dog from catering in her hand, "Hey babe."

I give her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Hey. Your lips taste like ketchup."

She laughs, "I'll make sure to get ketchup flavored chapstick then."

I whisper in her ear, "I'm more of a vanilla person."

I see the pupils in her eyes get darker, "Noted."

I completely forgot that Hunter was still standing next to me until I heard him clear his throat and clap my shoulder, "You two are sickeningly cute. I'm gonna go help with the show. Don't swallow each other's face while I'm gone."

I see Cheree's face turn beet red, and I laugh out loud as he walks away, "Damn, that was a good one."

"I can't believe we did that in front of our boss."

I squint at her, "Oh, you loved it. You can't lie to me."

"Okay, I did… but maybe a little bit."

I smile, and I hear the intro and the crowd going crazy, "Showtime."

Cheree gives me one last kiss and a run across my chest, "Go and kill it hon."

My theme comes on, the crowd cheers and I walk out on stage.

* * *

"_..we are starting strong here on NXT in an impromptu North American title match between Ruiz and Dunne, and the champion is coming out first!" Mauro Renallo announces as Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz walks down the ramp, smiling and patting his title belt that is around his waist._

"_He is riding on a high wave of momentum after another successful defense, but he has another challenge in the Bruiserweight, who staked his claim right after Saturday's match, and he might be the biggest one yet!" Percy says._

_Ruiz gets in the ring, playing to the crowd, and Nigel says, "Don't count him out though, he has beaten the best of them here in NXT since his arrival, and Dunne should not take him lightly!"_

_Dunne's theme comes on, and the crowd cheers, as he steps out and is already staring straight at Ruiz._

"_Here comes the former NXT UK Champion, hoping to steal another title to add to his resume, and he is staring holes into the champion!" Mauro says._

_Dunne makes his way to the ring, glance never wavering, and plays to the crowd with his fists, giving Ruiz a quick smirk._

_Once the competitors are announced, and they are ready, the bell is rung, and Dunne makes an immediate move towards Ruiz, who rolls out of the ring, waving a finger at him._

"_Looks like the Bruiserweight wanted to get straight into it, but Ruiz had other plans!" Percy adds._

_Ruiz slides back in, and Dunne keeps his distance, asking, "Are you ready now?"_

_He nods, and they circle each other, and Ruiz gets Dunne into a back waistlock, with Dunne trying to get turned around but Ruiz plants him straight on his belly with a wrestling slam._

"_Wow, look at this guys, Ruiz is trying something different from his usual high flying techniques," Mauro inquires._

"_Shows how flexible he can be Mauro," Nigel responds, and Ruiz tries to apply a crossface onto Dunne, but Dunne begins to play at his fingers, and Ruiz immediately backs off, not wanting his fingers to get broken._

_Both men stand up, and Ruiz swings at Dunne, and not before Dunne slips underneath him and lands a dragon suplex._

"_Right on his neck, and Ruiz kicks out of 1!" Mauro says, with Ruiz on the mat, grabbing his neck and wincing, and Dunne continuing the attack._

_This continued for the next 10 minutes as both men went back and forth, exchanging near fall after near fall._

_Dunne has Ruiz on the ground in pain after a backstabber, and he reaches for his hand, and Ruiz begins to fight back, knowing what is happening._

_They continue to struggle, and Ruiz kicks Dunne in the chest numerous times, pushing him back and Dunne comes back and meets a knee straight to the face._

_The hit echoes throughout Full Sail, and Dunne is motionless on the mat._

"_Ruiz with what he calls 'the Widow's Bite', and Ruiz can't cover!" Mauro yells as both men lay in heaps in the ring._

"_Both of them are exhausted Mauro!" Percy adds._

_Then, before you know it, three men step out from the crowd and circulate the ring._

"_What the hell…" Mauro exclaims, "why are the Undisputed Era doing out here!?"_

"_It's O'Reilly, Fish, and Strong!" Nigel says, "But what do they have to do with this title match!?"_

_Ruiz begins to stir and Strong grabs his legs and pulls him out, and Ruiz comes to his senses, looking at all three members, who stare at him, fists ready, "Why are you here!?"_

_They all smirk at him, and Ruiz waves them off, sliding into the ring, not before seeing Dunne running at him at full speed._

_Luckily for Ruiz, he reacts quickly and sends Dunne over him and crashes straight into the Undisputed Era, falling down on the ground._

_Ruiz goes back out, throwing Dunne back in, and as he slides in, he sees Bobby Fish grab his foot._

"_Fish getting in the middle of this match," Percy says, "and for no reason!"_

"_Get off me!" Ruiz yells, pushing Fish away, and turns to meet a superkick._

_Ruiz gets dazed, and Dunne grabs his hand, then his fingers._

"_No, no…!" Ruiz pleads, and Dunne gives him a wink before performing a wishbone._

_Ruiz screams in pain, and he's turned around for a Bitter End._

"_Dunne hits the Bitter End!" Mauro yells, "the cover…. AND HE'S DONE IT!"_

_Both men lay on the ground, as the title belt is handed to Dunne, who can barely get up, but is hugging the belt tightly._

_All three members of the Undisputed Era are backing up the ramp, smiling and laughing at the downed Ruiz._

"_Pete Dunne has beaten Isaac Ruiz… but not before the UE got involved, and we have NO idea why!" Mauro exclaims._

"_Does it matter Mauro," Nigel questions, "don't you see we have a new North American champion?!_

_Dunne raises the belt to the delight of the crowd and Percy scoffs, "Are you serious Nigel? Did you see what happened?"_

"_Of course I did Percy, and I think it's an absolute disgrace, but we have a new champion, and you are missing the entire point!"_

"_Whatever the case is gentlemen," Mauro interrupts, "the Undisputed Era have some damn explaining to do because they just robbed Ruiz out of his title belt, and the universe expects some answers!"_

_Pete Dunne looks at Ruiz, who sits in the corner, looking up the ramp where the Undisputed Era disappeared with a look of distraught and hatred, and he offers a hand._

_Ruiz looks at it and helps himself up with the ropes, and points at him, saying something. Dunne nods along with what he says, and Ruiz takes his hand, but only for a short time, before rolling out of the ring and running up the ramp, leaving Dunne to celebrate._

* * *

The next day, since Austin and Britt were going to be gone for a couple of days, Cheree and I decided to take a day for ourselves, just to have fun and do something other than be stuck in the PC.

We walked to a nearby park, and we just walked and had a conversation with each other, laughing and leaning on each other.

I'll admit… I'm deeply in love with Cheree. I think she knows, because I see the look she gives me. It reminds me of the way I might look at her.

"So," Cheree says, about a hour into our walk, "did you want to do something else?"

I look at her, "I mean, we can go and eat somewhere. There are some nice places around."

Cheree's eyes told me that's not what she wanted.

"Too generic?"

She kisses my hand, "Yeah. I'm thinking of something else."

Then, it clicked. I laugh, "Oh okay. That."

We leave the park and head towards the PC, and I stop at the door, "I'll go grab our stuff. Wait here?"

Cheree nods, and I give her a quick kiss.

Minutes later, we get home and walk in, and immediately Cheree kisses me, running a hand through my hair.

I chuckle into her mouth, "Impatient, huh?"

"Something like that," she breathes out, taking my shirt off.

I follow suit for her, and we fall onto the living room couch, as I transfer to her neck and behind her ear, where she moans, "Oh yeah, right there."

I run my hand under her bra and onto her right breast, rubbing her nipple, "You want me to rock your baby?"

Cheree doesn't say anything, but she groans, and I grunt back at her, "I can do that then."

She helps me take her shorts off, then her panties, and I take my pants off, "You're on the pill right?"

Cheree nods, "Since we've been dating."

"Good. Because I need you raw baby."

I slide into her, and she's so easy to fuck; wet, hot, and fits around my length easily.

"You feel so good," I hear her whisper.

"You too," I say back, and I go faster, and Cheree arches her back, moaning, "God, keep going."

I laugh, "I was never going to stop."

I keep jackhammering into her, and I start to hear her pussy get wet, the sound of it smacking through the room. I cup her ass, lifting her to me where she is straddling me and kissing me as I fuck her.

"I love you so much," she says against my lips, arms around my neck.

"I love you too. So damn much," I say back, going faster to prove my point.

Cheree looks at the ceiling, her mouth wide open, "Please, keep doing that!"

I run my hands along her curves, keeping up my pace, looking at her and taking in her beauty and how lucky I was to have her and be in this moment.

"I'm about to be done sweetheart," I say, and she goes crazy, "Oh, finish in me Isaac, please.."

She rides me faster, and I was done as soon as she started, and I orgasm along with her, and she falls on me, breathing heavily.

We sit there for a while, just drinking in each other's presence, with her touching my abs and me cupping her ass.

I kiss her head, "Did I ever tell you that sex with you is the best thing ever?"

Cheree giggles, giving me a kiss, "Yep. I can say the same thing about you."

I look deep into her beautiful eyes, "Want to go again?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

**Short, I know... but baby steps back into my writing routine! Remember to REVIEW!**


	11. Bump in the Road

**Here is the next chapter! Remember, review your hearts out! I want feedback!**

* * *

"_I want some damn answers!"_

_NXT General Manager William Regal stands in his office, looking at something on his phone, when he looks up to see Ruiz slides in beside him, the crowd cheering, "Answers?"_

_Ruiz looks at him with a look of disbelief, "What… do you even watch your own show? I lost my title due to those degenerates of the Undisputed Era last week! Do I earn any compensation from this?"_

_Regal looked to be over it all, "Look, Isaac, I see why you are upset, but I have a show to run and I can't cater to your needs…"_

"_William. I haven't asked for much since I've been here. I've shut my damn mouth and I've done my job, so please, let me at those damn looters."_

_Regal was about to answer until a round of applause came from the other side of the screen. Adam Cole, followed by his UE members, looks smugly at Ruiz, "Ah, Isaac, good see that you are having a miserable time. That was the intention. Anyway, I heard your whining from out in the hallway, and I figured Mr. Regal might need my help."_

_Ruiz stares daggers at Cole as he walks towards him, looking him up and down, "So, this is our NXT Champion? All I see is a coward."_

_Cole's smug look drops to replace it with anger, as Ruiz keeps going, "Look, I don't know what your intentions were and I honestly don't give a damn either, so, here's what we are going to do... You are either going to feed one of your cronies to me so I can beat his ass and get my revenge, OR…" and he taps a knuckle on the NXT Championship belt, "that can be my compensation."_

_Cole looks like he ate a lemon, "What are you on about? There is no way in hell…"_

_All 5 NXT stars begin to argue until Regal screams out, "Enough!"_

_The room gets quiet, and Regal continues, "I know what Isaac is going through and I can see his point," and Cole begins to interrupt, and Regal stops him, "No Adam. Your group cost him one of his matches when clearly you weren't even supposed to be involved in it. So, that's your fault. In that case, at NXT Takeover: XXV, you will defend that NXT title against Isaac Ruiz."_

_The entire UE burst out in outrage as Cole looks at Regal, "You will regret this," then at Ruiz, "and you punk!" They walk away, and the camera pans to Ruiz, smiling a big ole smile._

* * *

Our contract signing was two weeks later, a week before the actual TakeOver event, and the table was set up in the middle of the ring, with the fans buzzing with excitement.

Austin and I sat across from each other, with the other three guys behind him, and Regal in the middle to watch us sign the contract.

We stare at each other, trying to amplify the intensity as William went along with the rules and how we should sign our contract in the most civil way possible.

Austin interrupts Regal, "I'm sorry GM, but I can't help but notice that Ruiz over here is not paying attention…."

"No, I am," I counter, "I'm just thinking of all the different ways I can break your bones."

Austin's face turns pale. God, he is so good at his job.

"Isaac, no need for that," Regal protests, "anyways, this Sunday in Connecticut, it'll be a normal wrestling match. No rules, no gimmicks. Now, gentlemen if you may, sign the dotted lines below, so we can make this thing official."

He slides the contract to me first, and I sign it, throwing at Austin's chest, earning a few looks from the guys of the Undisputed Era, along with a look of hatred from himself, signing it himself.

He closes the contract with authority, and stands, and I follow suit, "Ruiz, you are going to wish that you never challenged me. I will humiliate you, and make sure that you will never come close enough to this NXT title."

I smirk, never breaking eye contact, "That's funny Adam. Really, it is. Usually, as champ, you let your fighting do the talking. So…."

I throw my mic at him and attack him, slamming his head on the table. Austin falls in a heap, and Kyle, Bobby and Chris attack me, pushing me to my knees and slamming fists and kicks on my back.

I can't fight back due to the overwhelming odds, as the three members raise me up, as Austin throws the table to the side in anger, looking at me and giving me a superkick.

I fall in a heap on the ground, and I hear Austin say, "Get him up!"

Kyle and Bobby stand me up, with Chris holding me up, and both men bounce off the ropes, hitting the Total Elimination.

I pretend to lay lifeless on the mat, as all four members stand over me, Austin holding his title over my body and smiling, playing off of his cocky heel persona.

* * *

NXT TakeOver was here, again, and this time, I wasn't nervous.

It's normal for me to have those butterflies before an event, but I didn't this time. I don't know why, but it was really strange.

Of course, Austin and I were the main event, and as it approached, I began to wrap my wrists in tape and make sure everything was tight enough to where it wouldn't fall off.

Cheree walks in and is smiling like she always is, considering how her night is going to be, "Hey."

I give her a chaste kiss, "Hey babe. How are you feeling about tonight?"

She shrugs, sitting next to me and hooking her arm around mine, "I'm content. I had my reign, but I believe that Io is the next one up."

I rub her arm, "You both will do great. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she says, kissing my shoulder, "what about you?"

"I'm ready. Austin and Hunter think I am, anyway…"

"You are. Trust me, the fans love you."

"You think?"

"Of course," Cheree says with conviction, "do you not see them? I can count maybe at least half the audience wearing your shirts at each taping. It's crazy how much they love you."

I nod at her words, with Austin coming in, "Hey kid. We are up."

Cheree pats my hand, "Go kill it."

I give her one last kiss, walking to Austin, who winks, "You ready to steal the show?"

* * *

The crowd here is electric. Austin and I are about halfway through our match, both laying on the mat, and they are chanting "Fight forever" and we haven't gotten to the good parts yet.

Everything has gone according to plan with no hitches, and Drake Wuertz, the lead NXT ref, stands over us, beginning the 10 count.

We both work our way up, using the ropes as leverage, and once we stand, Austin and I stare at each other with forced hatred. Then, we begin a bunch of frenzied strikes on one another, not selling any of them, and the crowd begins to get heated, the energy boosting my adrenaline.

I win the war, pushing Austin to the ropes and clotheslining him out, screaming towards the crowd, who cheers with me. I look over to see Austin standing up, so I jump over the ropes, looking back and hitting a moonsault, yelling again.

I'm basically smiling at this point, excited about how this is going. I get him up, placing him on the apron and standing on it with him, but not before he pushes me away, gaining separation, and hitting a superkick.

I act dazed, and Austin grabs me, placing me on his back. I brace for impact as he looks at the crowd, knowing this was going to hurt. He hits an Air Raid Siren straight on the apron, as we collapse on the floor.

As I hit that apron, I knew something was wrong. My left arm screamed in pain. I couldn't move it, at all.

Austin goes to pick me up, and I whisper, "Get Drake please."

He sets me down gently as Drake comes by, "Are you okay?"

"No, I can't move my left arm."

I her him curse as he goes to tell Austin, and I can see from the look on his face that isn't good.

He starts to pick me up again, "Push through this. You can do this."

I nod, knowing he's right. No matter how much pain I'm in, I've got to go through this.

Austin throws me in, and while still in pain, I hang his head on the ropes, making him go on the outside again.

I stand, holding my arm to my side, muttering, "Here we go again", bouncing off the ropes and hitting a suicide dive straight into him.

My arm doesn't agree with that move as Austin helps me get him up and throw him in the ring.

I climbed the apron, towering the turnbuckle, knowing that there was no turning back. I stand fully up right, my heart beating fast due to the adrenaline, as I turn around and I hit my Phoenix Splash.

My arm feels like it is tearing at the seams, as I scream in pain, which thankfully was covered to the audience's cheering, as I cover Austin.

"1…"

"2…"

Austin kicks out and I look around, flabbergasted, as the crowd can't believe it either.

Drake checks on Austin, then on me, "Still holding on?"

I shake my head, "I can't do this. We have to end it."

The look on Drake's face is painful, but he nods, "I understand," as he slides to tell Austin.

I stand to get Austin up, but I see Bobby, Kyle and Chris running down the ramp to distract Drake, who pays his attention to them now. I thank Hunter for his amazing awareness.

Austin raises his fingers to my eyes, scraping at them, as I turn in pain, and he kicks me in the back of the head, sending me to my knees.

I feel the presence of tears pushing at my eyes as Austin hits me with the Last Shot, and turns me over to cover me.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

The crowd shouts in disbelief as the bell rings, and the UE's theme plays, and Austin falls next to me, raking his hair over his head, and looking at me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I cried.

I stare straight at the ceiling of Webster Bank Arena, with a full on waterfall coming out, nothing able to contain it.

I see Austin celebrate with the guys as Drake slides next to me and starts messing with my arm, "Do you feel any of this?"

I shake my head, "No. Just a lot of pain."

I see the head physician, Dr. Amann, come in and start asking questions, but at this point, I don't care. I'm answering his questions, but both him and I knew that I was in trouble. Something was wrong and we knew it.

Once the others got out, they were able to get me to slide into the corner and work on my arm, and Dr. Amann asks me a question.

I look at him, "What?"

"How did this happen?"

"Austin and I took that bump on the apron. I don't know how it occurred though."

I see him think, "Well, in that case, I think I know what might be wrong. Come on, let's go get some MRI's."

All medical personnel help me out and stand me up, as the crowd around me begins to applaud, chanting, "Isaac! Isaac!".

I almost cry again. Cheree was right. They do love me.

* * *

As soon as we got into the gorilla position, it was pure chaos.

Hunter was pestering the medical staff to get me to a nearby facility, Cheree was bawling her eyes out, the gang were checking if I was alright- it was all too much.

I didn't say anything, but Hunter yells out, "Everybody, give the kid some damn room!"

They part immediately. I thank him silently as we pass through the gorilla and out into the hallway, where Cheree and Hunter walk with me and the medical staff towards an ambulance that is standing by.

I hold my still searing hot arm to the side, trying to keep the tears in again, as they open the doors and they help me in.

I look at Hunter, "Can Cheree come with me?"

"Of course kiddo," he says, as Cheree comes in, "look, I will call you later okay? These guys will take good care of you."

"Thanks boss," I say, as he slightly smiles and the doors are closed, and I lower my head in exhaustion.

I feel Cheree's hand run through my hair to calm me as the staff starts hooking me to shit that tracks my blood pressure and heart rate.

Dr. Amann digs into a refrigerator, "I'm getting you some ice to dull the pain until we get there okay?"

I just nod, too much in pain to speak as he grabs my arm gently and wraps gauze around the ice pack, and I grunt.

He finishes, and walks away, "Just relax. We'll be there shortly."

I don't say anything, but I lean into Cheree, and she wraps her arm around me, "Are you okay?"

"No," I say, tears coming through, "I feel like I'm going to die."

She kisses my head, "Well, you're not going to. Not under my watch."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, everything was pretty much a blur. The sunlight poking through the window wasn't helping much either.

I looked around, and saw Cheree sleeping in a chair on my right, and Austin and Trevor sitting around, waiting for me to wake up apparently.

"Hey guys," I say, my voice barely coming out a whisper, and Trevor is the first one to look at me, "Hey kid."

They all stood, with Austin shaking Cheree to wake her up, "Wow, all of you came? I'm flattered."

I look at my left arm, which is wrapped around a cast, and I wince at what happened last night.

I have a torn tricep. Amann said it would be about 4-6 months for recovery. I fucking hate that I have to wait that long to get back. It sucks.

I had to think of all the rehab I have to put myself through to get myself healthy again.

But, I remember my ACL rehab being the absolute worst. It can't be worse than that… right?

I see Austin come around the bed, "Isaac, I'm sorry about last night…"

"Shut up," I say to him and he looks taken aback, "you don't need to apologize. It was an accident and you know it."

He nods as if he understands, and Cheree grabs my good hand, "You scared the shit of me last night."

I chuckle, "I scared the shit out of myself last night."

She traces a thumb around my palm, "You know, this isn't going to be easy, right? Getting back in that ring."

"I know. I've done it before with my knee. We'll get through it."

"And when you do," Trevor adds, "you are taking that title."

Austin gives him a look, and we all laugh.

That's when I knew that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to tell you again... REVIEW! I'll see you later! ;)**

**\- Traveler**


	12. Redemption

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

**Also, I feel like I need to explain something, in case you guys are behind a bit.**** You are probably wondering why Adam Cole has the belt before Takeover: XXV ever happens. In this story, I made him champion already with the same amount of days he's held it. In that case, he has held the belt for 373 days, which is the number he has held it in real life. That's a LONG ass time if I say so.**

**It's a bit weird, I know, but I thought that maybe a bit of clarification can go a long way.**

**Anyways, enough of me talking, enjoy and of course REVIEW!**

**-Traveler**

* * *

***4 months later***

"Isaac, come on, we've got to get to Full Sail!"

I yell out of the bathroom, "Okay Cheree, I'll be there in a minute!"

I give a glance at myself in the mirror, gripping at my left tricep. No pain at all.

Rehab was a bitch, as suspected, but it was a breeze compared to my ACL tear. I barely got through it last time, but thank god for Cheree, she got me through it. There were moments during these past 4 months that made me thankful I met her.

I recovered in the fewest months that I could, with people saying that I got the John Cena genes, thanks to some jokes made by Trevor.

"Isaac!"

"I'm coming!" I yell, running out the bathroom at the same time, seeing her standing by the door, looking beautiful as always.

Cheree rolls her eyes, but can't contain her smile, "Jesus, it's like waiting for me to put on my makeup. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am, I just wanted you to yell at me one more time."

I hear her mutter, "Oh my god," then opens the door, "Let's go boy scout."

I kiss her cheek, "I love youuu…"

"Whatever," Cheree says, but she smiles as she says it, knowing she did too.

* * *

The first one that greeted me when I got back was Hunter, who looked like a proud papa watching his son ride a bike for the first time, "Isaac, how are you feeling kiddo?"

"Much, much better. Thank you for making sure I was taken care of."

"No problem kid, that's my job," Hunter pats my shoulder, "come into my office, I need to talk to you."

I look at Cheree, "Meet me at catering, okay?"

She nods, kissing my cheek, allowing me to walk with Hunter to his office, where someone sat across from his desk already.

Austin nods at me, "Sup."

We hug and Hunter claps his hands, "Good, we are right back on track…"

"Back on track?" I ask, looking at him then Austin, who shrugs, "You winning the title hasn't changed bud."

I sit down, as Hunter explains further, "We were going to put the title on you anyway, it's just that your tricep got in the way and we couldn't pull that trigger. Now, we can, and we will be confident about that decision."

"But…"

"No buts kid," Hunter interrupts, "you've earned this, even before all that rehab you put yourself through."

All of a sudden, Austin chuckles, "Didn't we have this same conversation about 5 months ago when we first told him that'd he win it?"

Hunter nods, "Yep. Deja vu. Look, Isaac, you're getting that title. That, I promise you."

I nod, finally accepting it, "Okay. I'll carry it with pride."

"Good boy," he says, then stands, "all right, get to work. You've got till Wednesday. That's when a new era will begin."

Of course Hunter would end a meeting with the cheesiest line ever.

* * *

"_This is the one and only time where I call anyone, and I mean ANYONE, to come out here and accept this open challenge for my NXT Championship!"_

_Adam Cole stands in the middle of the ring, with his Undisputed Era members surrounding him, waiting for his next opponent to arrive._

"_The NXT Champion has laid it all out for the NXT roster to see," Mauro exclaims, "and the opportunity is ripe for the taking gentlemen!"_

"_An opportunity that everyone in that locker room is dying for Mauro," Nigel says, as they wait for someone to answer the call._

_A few seconds pass, and nothing happens. Cole talks with the rest of the UE, laughing and mocking the roster._

"_It seems no one is answering the challenge," Percy adds, as Cole shrugs, "Well, if no one is coming out here, then I guess we can move…"_

_Music blares through the speakers of Full Sail, and the crowd explodes as the Undisputed Era stare at the ramp in shock._

"_Oh my god… it's Isaac Ruiz!"_

_Ruiz steps out onto the stage, looking at the crowd with a huge smile on his face, not able to contain his happiness._

"_I can't believe it," Percy yells, and Mauro adds, "Gentlemen, Ruiz has been out of action with a tricep injury he suffered from Cole back at NXT Takeover XXV, and tonight he answers Cole's challenge!"_

_Ruiz walks towards the ring, taking in the electricity of the crowd, yelling "I'm back!" as they cheer more for him, staring straight at Cole._

"_He's been waiting for this moment ever since Cole put him on the shelf," Nigel says, "and he's got that tonight!"_

_Ruiz gets in the ring, throwing his jacket off, not looking anywhere else but at Cole, who shoos away the UE and gives them the NXT title._

"_The Full Sail crowd is in complete shock due to these unbelievable events," Mauro says, "and the bell is rung… and Ruiz is already on Cole!"_

_Ruiz charged at Cole and drove him straight into the corner, stomping a mudhole into him alas Stone Cole, taking out all of his frustrations he had for his injury._

_The UE save him, pulling Cole out of the way from Ruiz's boots, handing him his title and dragging him around the ring._

"_Wait… it looks like they are taking Cole away from the match. They are ditching Ruiz altogether!" Percy says, as the crowd boos and the UE wave them away._

_As they reach the front of the ring, Ruiz runs to the other side of the ring and bounces off the ropes to hit a suicide dive on all four members, wiping them out._

_Ruiz stands, yelling and hitting the barricade, earning a "Welcome back!" chant as he tosses Cole back in the ring._

"_Isaac surely doesn't look like he has missed a step!" Nigel jokes, as Ruiz continues his assault, wrapping Cole in a headlock and pinning him to the mat._

_The crowd started to chant, "Ruiz!", and Ruiz yells, "I'm back baby!" The crowd cheer louder._

"_I don't know if it's just me guys," Mauro starts, "but does Ruiz have a much more different attitude then he once did?"_

"_Of course he does, as he should," Percy answers, "he's had four months to think about this moment, and how he's going to strategize his revenge. He's had a lot of time Mauro."_

_Cole eventually breaks out of his grip, engineering his own and pinning Ruiz down to the canvas._

_Minutes go by, and both men go back and forth, creating tension and drama throughout the match, giving the Full Sail crowd anxiety._

_Cole has Ruiz on the top turnbuckle, climbing up himself to perform a move, but Ruiz starts to fight back, sending Cole crashing backwards onto the mat._

"_Cole goes flying," Mauro yells, "and Ruiz stands, no doubt looking for the splash, but… oh my god!"_

_Roderick Strong begins to distract the referee successfully as both O'Reilly and Fish take out Ruiz's legs, sending him crashing down along with Cole, but he's standing and hits Ruiz with a superkick._

"_Again, the Undisputed Era rearing their ugly heads as they cost Ruiz aga… NO!"_

_Ruiz kicks out at two, and the crowd goes wild, hitting away at the barricade and causing a whole bunch of noise. Cole slams at the mat, looking at his fellow UE members, who look just as confused as Cole was._

"_Ruiz was just a second away from losing another opportunity, but somehow he kicked out!" Mauro says._

"_Mauro, he's waited 4 months for this moment," Nigel says, "he's not going to give up that easily!"_

_Cole picks Ruiz up, who is almost at a limp state, and starts to yell at him. Ruiz looks to be out of it, but he fights back, slapping away at Cole, who backs up towards the ropes._

_The crowd goes behind Ruiz, who eventually clotheslines Cole out of the ring._

_Ruiz goes out to get him, but the UE surrounds him from both sides, and he looks at them, pointing and telling them not to do anything._

"_Again, the Undisputed Era letting Ruiz know that they are there," Percy says, as Ruiz grabs Cole and puts him on the apron._

_Ruiz slides in, but not before Cole yanks him back out and starts to hit his left arm on the apron._

"_Cole is targeting that surgically repaired tricep that Ruiz was out of action for," Mauro starts, "oh no…."_

_Cole places Ruiz on his back, in the same position all of those months ago._

"_That's the Air Raid Siren," Nigel says and Percy adds, "Isaac has got to get out of there."_

_Ruiz does, and sends Cole crashing into the NXT light post._

"_Ruiz with the brilliant counter!" Mauro says, and Ruiz pushes Cole into the ring, grabbing at his legs._

_Cole fights back, pushing Ruiz away. What Ruiz didn't know was the ref was behind him, and he hit him square in the chest, sending him to the outside._

"_Oh my god, the referee was just taken out, and Ruiz doesn't know what the hell just happened!"_

_Ruiz looks over the ropes, yelling for the ref to get up, but not before turning around and meeting an ambush by the other UE members._

"_And again, the Undisputed Era sticking their damn noses into this title match where it doesn't belong!" Mauro yells._

"_There's nothing that can be done because the referee is out cold on the outside of the ring, damn it!" Percy screams._

_Both Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish stand Ruiz up, and they hit the Total Elimination, leaving Ruiz in the middle of the ring, tossing the ref back in._

"_This is ridiculous," Mauro rants, "Ruiz is out cold and Cole covers him… another title opportunity stolen… OH COME ON!"_

* * *

As soon as I lifted that right shoulder, Full Sail got as loud as I've ever heard it.

Austin plays off the frustrating look so well as he pulls at his hair, looking at me like I'm some sort of creature, and I have to hold in a smile.

The crowd quiets, but they are still buzzing and standing at attention, with Austin grabbing my jaw and lifting me up, saying, "You don't deserve my title. I'm going to put you down," and he pulls his right knee pad down, running at the ropes.

I use my peripherals to see him coming close, and I duck, and as he comes back, I pop up and hit him with a step up enzuigiri.

He falls to the ground, and as I attempt to pin, he rolls outside to his UE members.

The crowd boos, and I curse at myself, but not before running at the turnbuckle, jumping on top of it at lightning speed and waiting for the guys to look at me. I take a deep breath, and I land a Shooting Star Press.

At this point, the volume of the crowd climbs again, chanting "This is awesome!" as with urgency I toss Austin back in.

I climb the turnbuckle once more, taking another deep breath, and I hit the Phoenix Splash.

I hook Austin's legs, and as soon as the ref and the crowd count to three, I slump against Austin's body in pure exhaustion, and the crowd's roar is the only thing keeping me awake.

I sit up slowly, seeing the belt come into view, grabbing it and looking at it and its every detail.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I stood and my hand was raised, looking around at the crowd in disbelief and lifting the belt up high, screaming in pure joy.

I see one of the crew members approaching the ring with a microphone, and I wrap a hand around it, watching Austin act all distraught and disgusted as the UE helped him out.

"You deserve it!" chants break out and I wave them off, trying not to cry, placing the mic under my mouth, nothing but my heavy breath coming through, "Thank you."

They cheer, and for a moment I have a hard time finding my words, but I continue, "I… um… have no words for this, really. I was told to talk to you, but there is no script for that, so it's going to come from the heart."

"I fucking missed you guys," I say bluntly, and they laugh and cheer, as I lean on the ropes, "These past 4 months have been literal hell. But Dakota…"

I stop as I feel the tears coming again, but I don't need to say anything else, as the crowd knew what I was talking about as our relationship was no secret.

"Thank you Kota!" chants come out nowhere, and I laugh. Cheree will appreciate that for sure.

"All I'm going to say is this, guys…" I pause for drama, "I'm back and better than ever."

I drop the mic, and the crowd gets behind me, and I cry. This time, it's not from pain, but from joy.

* * *

**REVIEW DAMN IT! I mean... *clears throat*... please?**


	13. I Love You

**Disclaimer: this chapter is pretty short in my standards, but it's less action and more fluff so hopefully that makes up for it. **

**Enjoy and I'll see you for the next chapter! Remember, REVIEW!**

**-Traveler**

* * *

***2 months later***

I stood backstage, Cheree by my side, wrapping tape around my wrists, standing along with the main roster talent that were going to show up.

The roar of the crowd was giving me a whole new feeling of adrenaline. This wasn't a Full Sail crowd, but a Royal Rumble crowd.

Hunter got in touch with Vince and was able to get me in a slot for the Royal Rumble event. I just couldn't imagine how Kacy got through this, because being the NXT Champion and showing up in front of a raucous Houston crowd is going to literally kill me with anxiety. I had only heard about this about a week ago, so I haven't had a long time to prepare, but Hunter just told me to relax and have fun. I know I'm not winning the thing, but I'll be in front of fans who probably don't know me. That got me thinking again.

It seems that Cheree caught my train of thoughts, because her thumb runs circles around the back of hand. Thank god for that woman.

"What number do you have again?" She whispers to me, rubbing my arm.

"24," I say, looking at the backstage TV, "which I think is 2 spots away."

I hear the screen and I take a breath, "One spot now."

"Listen, Isaac, take some deep breaths. You'll be okay."

I follow her instructions, and the time flies by as I hear the countdown once more, "I'm okay."

Once it reaches 5, Cheree gives me the biggest kiss ever and we hold it until my theme comes on and I hear the crowd explode, "Go get 'im."

I smile, feeling a sense of confidence before running out of gorilla and the sounds of the Houston crowd hit me in the face.

* * *

Being back home was something special. Walking down the streets of Houston with Cheree, pointing out the market store I used to go to get Juicy Fruit and Mountain Dew, the gym I used to pay for while I was high school, and I could see the smile etched across her face.

She likes hearing my stories and listening to them, laughing along with whatever story was being told. Made me fall in love with her much more.

Since we were in my hometown, I called Mom and Dad and we scheduled a dinner. Of course, I had to ask clearance from Hunter, but he waved it off, saying that we don't leave till tomorrow afternoon. Hunter has always been lenient with me, and I'm glad we've been able to build that wall of trust with each other.

Saying I was nervous to take Cheree to my parents was a complete understatement. I know I love her, but my parents have only heard stories about her and haven't spoken a word with her.

We were parked outside the house on the curb, inside one of our rental cars we were given for the trip, and I see Cheree running her hands down her thighs, clearly not ready for this, "Babe, you going to be okay?"

She gives me a quick glance, and I can tell she's riddled with butterflies, "Ummm…. I guess."

"Cheree, if you are not ready for this and we are taking this way too fast…."

"No Isaac," she says, grabbing my hand, "I'm positive. I would like to meet your parents."

I nod at her, completely understanding as we walk out, side by side towards the door, and I look at my beautiful girl beside me.

Cheree is a simple girl, only wearing a red tank dress, white Converses which fit her personality to a tee and red lipstick.

I kiss her cheek, "You look pretty."

"Well, thank you," she says, kissing me back, "you don't look too bad yourself."

I run a hand down my shirt as I knock on the door, and it's opened immediately and before I know it, I'm being smothered.

"Oh my baby boy!" I hear Mom yell in my ear as I hug her back, "it's been so long!"

"Hey Ma," I say, smiling so much it hurt.

She backs up and runs a hand down my cheek, "You are still handsome," then sees Cheree, "and you must be the girl that stole my son's heart."

Cheree laughs, "I guess so. Nice to meet you, I'm Cheree."

They shake hands, "I'm Melanie," and Mom winks followed by my groan, "I'm just kidding. Come in, come in… Isaac, your father is cooking dinner as we speak."

I lead Cheree inside and she looks around, "Your house is beautiful, Mrs. Ruiz."

"Well, thank you. This house was my grandfather's. He built it with his own bare hands. I'm proud of it," Mom says.

We walked into the kitchen and there stood Dad, the smell of his homemade enchiladas roaming the house, and I yell, "Old man!"

He turns and he smiles, "Son!" He gives me a big ass bear hug, and looks at Cheree, extending a hand, "You must be Cheree. I'm Joshua, Isaac's father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ruiz."

"That's Josh to you young lady," he jokes and Cheree looks at me, smiling. She likes them already.

"What are you cooking?" She asks Dad, walking next to him.

"Enchiladas. Freshly made today," Dad looks at her, "have you had them before?"

Cheree shakes her head, and Dad gasps, "You haven't? Does New Zealand not have them?

She shrugs and smiles, "Not really. We are more fish and chips type of people."

Dad laughs, and it's a hearty laugh, "Good, good… well, the key is…"

He goes on about how to make them, as Mom pulls me aside, "I was able to find it."

My eyes get big, "You did? How?"

"Your dad and I did some attic searching and we eventually found it in my mother's stuff," she reaches in her pocket, "here it is."

I grab it from her, opening it up, "Wow, it's in such good condition."

"I know. I guess Mom was able to refurbish it before she and Dad passed, because it's been a part of the family for years," Mom says, looking at me, "Isaac, I know I haven't gotten to have a long conversation with her yet, but you seem to be happy around her."

I nod, "I am. She's really one of the best things that has happened to me."

"Good," she says, winking, "and I must say, she is really pretty. Cheree is a keeper."

"I know," I mutter as she walks away, and I look to see her and Dad laughing it up, and I smile. Yeah, it'll work out. I know it will.

* * *

I could tell by the end of dinner that both of my parents were in love with Cheree. I mean, how could they not be? Cheree is literally the nicest person in the world.

Once I helped Mom get the dishes clean, I took Cheree outside to the backyard and we sat on the patio chairs, looking at the nighttime stars.

Cheree takes my hand with hers, "Thanks for introducing me to your parents. They are really nice."

"Yeah, I know. I take up from them."

We sit in comfortable silence for a while, then I ask, "Remember when we first met?"

Cheree looks down, "I was such a mess around you."

"To be honest, it was kind of cute to see you like that all the time. It was probably one of the reasons why I fell in love with you."

Even in the dark, I see her fluster, and I laugh, "See, like that."

She looks at me, "Want to hear about you?"

"Oh boy, this is going to be exciting."

She just rolls her eyes, "Well, the first thing I noticed was your eyes."

"My eyes?" I ask, and she nods, "not my big bulging muscles?"

Cheree smacks my shoulder, laughing, "No, not that.. I mean that's another reason, but not what I first noticed. I mean, you were so kind and caring, and you made me laugh. It was kind of hard not to like you."

"You're saying I don't do those things now?"

She smacks me again, "You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, I do. I guess we were just meant for each other from the start," I say.

Cheree looks straight into my soul, "I guess so."

We just stare at each other, and I make the first move, kissing her. Usually with our kisses, it's frantic, but this time it's slow and loving, and we wanted to take our time.

I stopped her, "Wait…"

Her eyebrows crease, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want you to save that kiss," I tell her. Here goes nothing.

I stand up, lifting her up with me, "Cheree Georgina Crowley, it was a true blessing to ever meet you. You are the greatest thing in my life, and help me during my panic attacks and when I truly need help the most…"

I kneel, and I see the look in her eyes, and tears unshed, as she covers her mouth, "Isaac..."

I grab the box, opening it and showing off the 2 karat ring inside, "...will you marry me?"

I've been dreading this moment. I've been through all possibilities. What if she says no or nothing at all? Will we be awkward and stray from another?

I didn't have to think about those options, because she immediately nods her head, "Yes, Isaac. I'll marry you."

I contain my excitement as I slip the ring on and I attack her mouth, wrapping my arms around her and her curves, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cheree says, crying, and I see a flash come from my left.

I look and I see both Mom and Dad with big ass grins, and Dad hollers, "Let's go son!" Mom follows suit, and Cheree buries her head into my shoulder, laughing against me.

"Thanks guys," I tell them, and as they walk away, Dad yells behind him, "remember to use protection!"

"Dad!" I reprimand, and Cheree laughs, looking at me, "I'm glad I love you because your parents are crazy."

I chuckle as I hug her, "You know, I'm glad you said yes."

She looks at me, hooking her arms around my neck, "Why?"

"Because I don't know what I would've done if you said no."

Cheree smiles and bites her lip, "Well, aren't you going to show me your room?"

I shrug, "I mean, it hasn't changed since I've been in high school…"

"That's okay. It'll just make it hotter to be in."

I smile, knowing exactly what she meant, as I carry her bridal style, and she yelps, and I carry her inside, rushing to make love with my new fiancee.


	14. Doomsday

**Here's the next chapter... if you think last chapter was a dream... it wasn't! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Cheree's arm wakes me up. I stretch, looking at my gorgeous fiancee beside me.

Fiancee….damn, it feels like a dream still. I get to have this woman by my side for the rest of my life? I couldn't ask for a better life right now.

I play with her hair, making sure the knots are straightened out, and she begins to move, her hand climbing up my chest, "Hmmmm… Isaac?"

I kiss her forehead, "Morning sweetheart."

Cheree's brown eyes meet mine, and she smiles, "Morning. Was last night real?"

I grab her hand, looking at the ring, "Seems so. Do you regret it?"

She cuddles into me and kisses my right shoulder, "Of course not. I knew I wanted to be with you forever for a while now."

"Good," I say, giving her a kiss. Cheree pushes into me, pouring all her love into it, and stops, "What time is it?"

I look at my phone, groaning, "Almost 10."

"Shit," she says, backing up, "we need to head for the airport."

"Yeah, we do," I agree, standing up, and looking down, "oh shit, we slept naked?"

Cheree grins and looks me up and down, "We did, and it was the greatest engagement present ever."

She kisses me, and I grunt, "Later babe."

Cheree whines, looking back at me, "But we won't be able to do it in the plane."

"I mean, we could join the mile high club…"

"I've always wanted to join that list," she says excitedly, give one last peck, "I'll hold to that."

She ran away to get changed and I couldn't stop smiling. I love this girl.

* * *

When we finally got back home, it was straight back to the PC. Cheree and I were doing our separate workouts and drills for whatever was next, so we weren't able to see each other.

Our engagement spread through like wildfire. Of course, Trevor and Austin were the first ones to congratulate me and pat me on the back, grinning from ear to ear, like I was their actual son. Hunter got to me for a little bit, clearly busy, but I was glad he said something.

Hunter hasn't exactly told me who I was feuding with next. I had just finished with Austin and the entire Undisputed Era storyline at TakeOver: Toronto, so I was just waiting for my next challenger. Usually, he would be open with me, telling me several options and we'd discuss who needed it most, but the past two weeks, he hasn't approached me.

The secretiveness is throwing me off really badly.

Once I got done with my workout, sweat drenching my entire shirt, I went to Hunter's office and I knocked on it. I didn't get a response, so I knocked louder this time, getting a yell, "Come in!"

I open it, and I see Hunter on the phone, talking really low, "...get it done. I'll see you soon."

He hangs up and looks absolutely exhausted, "Hey kiddo. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering about something, if you don't mind."

"No, go ahead," he says, calling me in.

I close the door, sitting down and wiping my forehead, "Well, I was going to ask about who I'm working with next. We haven't gotten into those details."

"Oh yeah, that," Hunter says, looking off into the distance.

"Hunter?"

"I'm fine, I'm just figuring out how to tell this to you. Um, okay, we have someone new coming in….and this person is a big market guy, a top star…"

"Hunter, you are worrying me a little bit here."

He takes a big sigh, "We are signing Killer Kross."

I just look at him, trying to process that information, "Um, wow. That's quite a signing Hunter."

"Yeah, it is. I'm surprised we were able to get him since other promotions offered more money, but the thing is, Isaac, is that he's taking the title off of you."

Now that really surprised me, "Okay…this early?"

Hunter nods, "Vince wants you on the main roster."

At this point, I keep my mouth shut. My head feels like it's spinning in circles.

He sighs, "I know this is really fast kiddo, and I'm sorry I haven't told you. I figured I'd tell you, but you and Cheree got engaged…"

"Hunter," I interrupt, "it's okay," I see the look on his face, and I continue, "I promise. It's just…what about Cheree?"

"She's going with you kid. I wouldn't separate you two, that would make me the worst boss ever."

I laugh, and he joins, some of the tension lifting from the room, "Yeah, I guess I know you better than that."

Hunter chuckles, "It was kind of the deal Vince and I made. He signs Kross, and he gets you and Cheree. It's a win win for everybody."

I lean in towards him, "Did he tell you any plans?"

Hunter snorts, "If he did, I wouldn't tell you," I lean back, grunting, "besides, you want to keep it a surprise. Vince wouldn't make an actual real life trade if he didn't have something for you… and that's all I'll say."

I nod, "Okay. Well, do I tell Cheree or not?"

He shrugs, "I'd rather it be from you. She'll hear it from me either way today."

I tell him thanks and leave the office, standing in place and trying to figure out what Hunter just told me.

As if on cue, I see Cheree walk from the women's wing, hair in a ponytail and clearly exhausted, but as soon as her eyes meet mine, she's smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm good," I say, reluctantly, kissing her, and she looks at me funny, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing special, it's just Hunter told me some big news in his office."

Cheree's eyebrows crease, "What is it?"

"We are both going to the main roster."

She's silent, face unreadable, then she smiles once again, "This is great! How is this bad!?"

At first I thought she was joking, but I could tell she wasn't, "You mean it?"

"Of course. Isaac, babe, we are going to the big time. We'll be in front of everybody, and be recognized. This is amazing!"

I nod, getting her points, "Yeah, I know. It's just...I don't know, I have some doubt. You know how hard it is when they move from here to up there."

"Babe, don't think about that. We worked our asses off, and we earned it," then she hugs me, "don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I hug her back, and I think for the first time that we might be okay.

* * *

Once Kross gets over to the Performance Center, he goes through what every new talent goes through: rehearsal.

An impromptu with both Johnny and Tommaso, and let me tell you, he's a physical specimen.

That's the first thing I noticed about him, is that he's all muscle. However, the more I saw him do his moves, I saw how perfect he did them.

When he got done, the first person he met with was me, his hand already out, "Kevin, nice to meet you."

"Isaac. Nice to see you finally here."

"Yeah," he says, rubbing his hands together, "it's exciting actually. Look, I know I just got here, but.."

"If you are going to apologize about beating me so quick, don't worry about," I say, interrupting, "don't worry. I've held it long enough."

Kevin puts his hands up, "Okay, I won't then. By the way, how old were you again?"

"I'll be 21 this September. Been here since I was 19."

He whistles and smiles, "Damn, you are young. Makes me envy you a bit."

I laugh, and we settle into casual conversation, talking about our favorite paces of matches and our idols growing it up. It made me more comfortable about this decision about giving him the title, because Kevin is actually a nice guy.

Eventually, he says, "Sorry, but I got to go. My wife is meeting up with me and I need to do that."

"Elizabeth right?" I ask.

"Yep, that's her. I'll make sure you guys meet sometime soon. I'll see you around."

He leaves, and that entire encounter leaves me more positive than negative.

* * *

"_Ruiz is here back at Full Sail, and he is soaking up the crowd tonight!" Mauro Renallo says, as NXT Champion Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz stands in the middle of the ring in casual clothes, looking and smiling around the stands._

"_He can't even get a word in!" Percy points out, as chants start to roll in and Ruiz stills looks in awe, "Damn, you guys are on fire tonight!"_

_They cheer and he laughs, "Good to see that you do. Listen, I've been in this position so many times. I defend the title on Sunday, come here on Wednesday, and I say the same things. Now, I don't want to be that kind of champion, and I don't think I have been. So, here is what we are going to do Full Sail, I want suggestions from you. So, spill it out… I want to hear you."_

_The crowd starts to shout names, and Ruiz is listening, with Nigel snorting, "He can't be serious right?"_

"_I mean, he's pretty much beaten everyone who's come in his path," Percy reasons, "I mean, why not?"_

"_Percy has a point Nigel," Mauro says, "who's left?"_

_Ruiz begins to listen to the names, "Ciampa? No, I've beaten him, next. Gargano? Did you not see what I did to him? Guys, these are names I've already beaten…"_

_Before he could continue, the lights went out, and the crowd cheered in surprise and everyone began to have no idea what's going on._

_A beam of light hits Ruiz, showing his figure, then the lights turn on both sides of the stage. At that moment, a lady steps out, and the crowd knows exactly who it is, as they explode._

"_Oh my god…" Percy says, as Mauro finishes, "...it's Scarlett! But why is she here?"_

_She stands there, looking straight at Ruiz, who looks more confused than anything, and she smiles in a sinister way. Then, the monitor turns on, and the crowd yells again._

"_It's Karrion Kross!" Mauro screams as his face shows, close up and showing him smiling just as Scarlett was. _

"_Isaac…." Kross says in a sing-song tone. "NXT champ…"_

_Ruiz stands in the ring, looking at Kross' face and not fully believing it, and Kross continues, "I am here to tell you that doomsday is here. Your time is up. Tick tock."_

_Then, everything turns off again for a short while, and it comes back. Scarlett was still there, Ruiz was still there, but there stood an ominous figure behind him._

"_Kross is behind Ruiz!" Mauro says, "and he's got him in the Kross Jacket!"_

_Ruiz starts to flail in Kross' arms, but it is to no avail as they both drop, Kross choking Ruiz out and keeping pinned in one position._

"_Ruiz is trying everything he can to get out but Kross is a boulder; he's trapped!"_

_Ruiz can't do anything as he starts to slowly fall unconscious, eyes closing._

"_Kross has it in tight," Nigel adds, "and Ruiz is not moving!"_

"_He's out guys!" Mauro continues, as Kross throws Ruiz to the side like a ragdoll, smiling at his limp body, "Karrion Kross has just put down the NXT champ!"_

_Scarlett joins Kross as they laugh and look at each other with what they call love, and Nigel says, "Guys, I truly believe this is the end for Ruiz."_

"_Like Kross said," Percy says, "tick tock."_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Sole Survivor

**Disclaimer: In this story, Survivor Series is only Raw and Smackdown, NXT is not involved. A bit ****controversial but it fits the story I'm trying to write.**

**Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I have Cheree running a hand down my arm as we head out of Allstate Arena and towards the car so we can head for the hotel.

It's been a month of build and we just got done with War Games, with Kevin winning the title off of me, and I'm actually content with the decision. I feel like I've done my duty with NXT and I'm ready for the main roster.

Vince called me just before tonight's TakeOver and told me to be back tomorrow just as the doors open for Survivor Series tomorrow, and he wanted to talk to me. I don't know what that meant, but if it's something for Raw or Smackdown, that'd be great.

I was about to open the car door, when Cheree said, "You still sore?"

I nod, remembering how bad my back was after the match, "A bit. I'll be fine with a bit of sleep though and my fiancee next to me."

Cheree rolls her eyes, smiling, "You are the cheesiest person I ever met."

"I know. I'm serious though, I'll be fine. Rest helps all things."

"Good," she says, walking to the other door when I see Hunter walking to me, "Kid, can I talk to you for a second?"

I look at Cheree and she nods, so I walk to him, "Yeah, just real quick. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am."

"Oh, you don't have to say that…."

"I can and I damn will." Hunter interrupts with conviction. "Look, I know you are nervous about this whole move because of Vince's past. I get it, and I've seen it. All of that talent wasted… but don't you worry kiddo, okay? I've never seen Vince so excited about someone since Brock got here. So, be confident, and you'll be a cornerstone, okay?"

I nod, holding back the tears, "Thank you."

Hunter holds his arms out and we hug, and it's immediately comforting. I feel the tears coming through now, "Thank you for everything."

He pats my back, "You are very welcome. You're a great kid."

We stand there for what seems like forever, and he lets me go, "Now go get some rest. You'll need the energy."

I nod, "When will I see you next?"

"Probably tomorrow. Who knows, I'll be moving around a lot."

I say one last bye to him as I get in the car, and Cheree looks at me, slightly smiling.

I look back at her, "What?"

"You know we have the greatest jobs in the world right?"

I take a breath, "You know what? We do."

* * *

It was like deja vu when we got back to the arena the next day. The traffic had started to pick up once we pulled up, which meant that we had to hurry up if there was any chance of a surprise on Vince's part.

We got inside at record speed, looking for Vince, when we ran into Randy Orton.

"Oh," I say, "Mr. Orton.."

He looks at me, his typical smirk etched on his face, "Hey, you are Isaac, right?"

"Yes sir," I offer a hand, and surprisingly he takes it.

He points a finger at me, "Look, first thing you should know about me: no Mr. Orton or sir. Just Randy."

"Of course Randy," I say and Cheree follows me, "you know where Vince is?"

Randy looks at her, "Of course. He's next to the locker rooms on the left."

"Thanks," I tell him and he salutes me, as we make our way over there, passing by some main roster talent, maybe having thoughts on matches with them, when we reach a door with his name plate on it, and I knock.

There is no answer at first, and I look at Cheree, who shrugs, then I hear a voice come through the door.

We walked in and there sat Vince, looking through a stack of papers, which is no doubt the script for tonight's pay per view, and he sees me, "Isaac! Welcome my boy, come sit!"

We shake hands and he does the same with Cheree, and we sit, "What's up boss?"

Vince claps his hands together, "I've got exciting news."

I raise an eyebrow, "You are making me a bit nervous."

"Don't be. Look, you know we have the usual traditional 5 on 5 tag match right? Well, we have a storyline brewing between Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe, one Raw and one Smackdown, one face and one heel… up with it so far?"

I nod, and he continues, "Good, so their rivalry has been brewing from when they were both on Smackdown, but Joe went to Raw, so we have to finish it in a way where it doesn't break the brand split rules. Hence this Survivor Series match. Now, unfortunately, Apollo Crews, who was on Roman's team, got injured last week on Smackdown. Tweaked his knee, it's only minor, but he can't compete at all tonight."

"So… you want me in the 5 on 5 match?" I ask him, not completely believing this.

Vince smiles, "Exactly."

I look at Cheree, and I see she is smiling. I look back at Vince and I've got the biggest grin on my face, "Are you kidding? Of course I'm down!"

We all laugh and Vince smacks his desk, "I'm glad. It's exciting to get you out to the fans this quickly, because to be honest, I want to show you off a bit."

"It'll be an absolute honor to be in that ring," I add.

Vince hands me the script, and points out a few lines, "This is a bunch of Apollo's lines, and when he'll come into the match, but we'll get together with the guys in a short time and we will change it so it fits."

We begin to talk a little bit, with Vince learning a bit about Cheree and asking how NXT was, until we hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," Vince says, and a line of all these men walk in, and I notice them immediately. Roman is the first one to walk in, followed by Mustafa Ali and the Usos, and Roman nods at me, "What's up my man?"

I smile, standing up, hugging him, "I'm good, excited to be working with you."

He pats my shoulder, "Same brother. I can't wait to see you in action."

I hug both Jimmy and Jey, then shake hands with Ali, and Cheree tugs my arm, "I'm gonna let you get to business…"

I kiss her, "Okay. I'll let you know what happens."

She says bye to the guys and walks out, and we get to work.

Hours later, there I stand with all of the guys in gorilla, minutes before our match and my main roster debut.

I was wearing my gear from last night, making sure my wrist tape was intact, when Roman handed me a blue armband, "You are officially a part of Smackdown."

I smile at him, "Thanks," and he nods, "No problem. Let's see what you got, huh?"

I nod, looking at the armband, putting it on, feeling goosebumps crawl over me, and that's when I remember how serious this is.

As if my nervousness was put out for the room to see, I feel a finger on my shoulder, and I see Jinder, "Nervous?"

I chuckle, "How can you tell?"

"I've been there before, back before my match with Randy at Backlash."

"Oh," I say, knowing which match he was talking about, "yeah, I'd imagine."

"Listen, it doesn't need to be serious if you don't let it be. Just go out there and do the thing you always do- wow the crowd."

I then realize he is right. It won't be easy, but I know I can do it, so what's the problem?

Jinder gives me a reassuring pat when he walks back to Joe and the rest of the team. I see Styles, Garza and Andrade huddled together in what looks like a prayer. Damn, even they are nervous. It gives me some sort of hope.

Eventually, Joe's team head out to the undelight of the crowd, and then Roman and the guys begin to walk, and I look at the TV, seeing Ali walk the ramp, and Cheree is immediately by my side, "It's almost time."

I take a deep breath, "Yep," and she sees how tense I am, so she rubs my arm, "You'll be good. You always are."

I nod, and I see Roman in the ring with the team, across from Joe and his, and Joe is laughing, saying, "Where's your fifth?"

I see Roman call for a mic, and he gets one, "Since Apollo is on the shelf, thanks to you, we only have four…"

The crowd boos, and Joe laughs, but Roman smiles back at him, "...but we found a replacement."

He doesn't say anything else, cause my music plays and the arena goes bananas. I smile at the reaction, kiss Cheree, and walk out of gorilla. Showtime.

* * *

"_Oh my!" Michael Cole screams as Isaac Ruiz steps out onto the stage with a big grin on his face, screaming at the crowd._

"_You've got to be kidding me!" Booker T adds, and Byron Saxton says, "It's the former NXT champ!"_

_Ruiz looks around the arena, clearly taking deep breaths as he walks to the ring, chants of NXT roaring through the fans._

"_Ruiz just got off from an instant classic with Karrion Kross last night at War Games, and he's here! But why?" Cole asks._

"_I guess Reigns dug deep into his pockets tonight straight from the NXT roster," Byron responds._

"_The whole landscape of this match has changed! Oh man am I excited for this!" Booker laughs out, as Ruiz walks in the ring and fist bumps each member of the team._

"_Ruiz!" chants ring through the arena as Ruiz himself smiles wider, and the bell rings, Reigns patting his shoulder, telling them that he'll start it._

"_Looks like it's both team captains starting it off as the battle for brand supremacy begins!" Cole says and both men began to wail on each other._

_Several minutes pass by, with Reigns and Joe tagging out to both Ali and Styles, respectively, then all hell breaks loose as both teams start to fight on the outside._

"_Things are starting to get ugly here as Charles Robinson struggles to keep both teams at bay," Cole mentions, and Byron responds, "These warriors can't be contained."_

_There was one person missing, and that person was Ruiz, who was climbing up the turnbuckle, towering over the others._

"_What is Ruiz doing?" Booker asks, but his question is soon answered as Ruiz hits a Shooting Star on top of all the talent involved._

"_My god!" Cole yells. "Ruiz wipes out everyone!"_

_Ruiz stands, yelling at the crowd, who chants "Holy shit!" as he grabs Ali and yells at him to get Styles._

_He does, tossing Styles back in, and covering him, only to get a two count._

_Ali and Styles continue to battle, as the others recover and get back to their corners. _

_Then, the moment came where both men were on the mat, reaching for a tag, when Ali sees Ruiz's hand, and tags him in._

* * *

Once Ali's hand meets mine, the crowd comes alive, as I run in and tackle Jinder, who Styles tagged in, to the ground as I am gaining momentum. He comes after me, but I dodge him and push him against the ropes, and he comes back towards me and I hit a exploder suplex.

As he bounces back up, I bounce off the ropes and I hit a disaster kick, and the crowd pops, knowing that move is something I don't do. I pick Jinder up to one knee, and I hit the Widow's Bite, making him fall to his back.

I look at Roman, and he nods and smiles, then I drag Jinder to the corner, and I climb up it, looking at the guys, "You ready for this? Want to see something cool?"

They nod and smile, clapping me on as I point to the crowd, and I hit my Phoenix Splash, covering Jinder and eliminating him.

I scream, glad that it went so well, and the guys behind clap my back, congratulating me.

I see Joe come in, looking furious, I tag Roman in, knowing he's got history that he needs to settle.

The match goes extremely well, and too fast for my liking, so much so that the last thing I remember is AJ bouncing off the top rope and hitting Roman with a Phenomenal Forearm, eliminating him and leaving only me and AJ remaining.

I'm outside on the mat, looking over the apron and seeing the ref tell Roman that he needs to go and Styles right next to him, sitting down and laughing.

I slowly slide in, and sees me, his smile wiping away and standing.

We go face to face, and I see the crowd start to stand, and that's when I know that AJ and I can do this.

He looks me up and down like if I wasn't enough, and that's when we start whaling on each other.

Minutes pass by with some back and forth, and AJ has me in the middle of the ring, preparing me for a Styles Clash.

He gets me up, but I fight out of it, pushing him away, hitting him with a step up enzuigiri to the delight of the fans.

AJ acts rocked, and I try for a disaster kick again, but he ducks. I fall on my ass, and I stand up, and I see him on the apron, ready for the forearm, and start to fly.

I counter, hitting him in the chest with the Widow's Bite, and the crowd cheers as he falls and squirms in pain.

As quickly as I could, I climbed the turnbuckle, with AJ below me, and with a deep and long breath, I hit the Splash. The crowd gets loud as I hook AJ's legs…

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

The crowd pops as I look around in pure shock, hearing my theme and Greg Hamilton announcing Smackdown as the winner. I stand, Charles Robinson raising my hand, the crowd loving every second of it, and I just look at everything in awe.

I feel hands grabbing me, and I see it's both Jimmy and Jey hugging me, followed by Ali and Roman. Then, I see the Smackdown roster come out to celebrate. I have this smile on my face that I can't contain, as I yell in surprise as both Usos lift me up, and with that combined with the crowd, I thought all of it was a dream.


	16. Going International

**I'm so sorry for this short chapter and the delay. I'm just running dry out of ideas and I don't want this story to get repetitive. So, how about you guys REVIEW and give me suggestions on how to keep this bad boy running? Sounds like a plan! Despite the length, I hope you enjoy!**

-**Traveler**

* * *

Being in the back for Smackdown was really weird. I'm more used to the yellow and black than the blue that is plastered near gorilla.

Cheree was a bit weirded out too, because we weren't around the people we honed our craft with. It was the big leagues now, with the main players.

Vince had planned for the Smackdown team to have a celebration for the win on Sunday, and to get me in front of the crowd again. That's the first thing he noticed when I made my surprise debut, and it was hard not to, was how the crowd reacted to me. It was something we all wanted and we got, and it was exciting.

I was dressed in casual clothes, which was my NXT shirt and grey jeans, and I was mashed with the team, and they were talking to each other, laughing.

I stood on the side, just listening and taking everything in, until I saw Joe looking at me, "Hey rookie.."

I look at him, and he nods at me, "I never told you after the match, but you looked pretty damn good out there."

I take his compliment, "Thanks Joe. Means a lot coming from you."

Joe smiles, and goes back to his conversation with his cousins, who nod at me in acknowledgement as well.

I hear the show start, and the fans come alive, and that's when I start to get ready as we were starting off the night.

I hear Greg Hamilton announcing us as the winners of Survivor Series and us as a team, and Joe's theme comes on and he walks out.

One by one, when Jimmy, Jey, and Adeel walk out, I hear my cue and I look at Vince, who gives me a thumbs up. I take a deep breath, knowing this is just a regular day at work, and I step out, meeting the cheers head on, a smile coming on my face immediately.

We all stand side by side, giving the crowd a visual look at all of us together, then Joe nods and we begin to walk.

I slide into the ring, followed by the others, seeing Renee Young coming from the timekeeper area to interview us.

Joe does his thing on the turnbuckle, Jimmy and Jey lean on the ropes and Adeel is on the other side, and I shrug using the other side of the ring, pointing at those fans.

We line up again, and the crowd is wild, and the first thing we all hear is my name being chanted, and I just laugh, as it gets louder.

I see the others shrugging, smiling at me, and Renee begins to walk over to me, "I guess you are starting."

I shrug, "I guess so," and I grab it from her and I look around, waiting for the chant to get somewhat quieter, "Are you happy to see me?"

They cheer and I laugh, "Good, because I am really glad to be here."

"It was not too long ago that I got the call to come up here to Smackdown, and let me tell you, there is no better way to start my main roster career than be next to all of these talented guys."

The fans clap, and I get a nod from the others. They all know this is unscripted. We were told to speak from the heart.

"When I lost my NXT title on Saturday, I was kind of shaken up. I had never lost like that before. Then, I was called up, and it's a nice change of pace to be here. I will say this, for as long as I am here, I will fight for you all."

I get applause, and I hand it to Joe, and he points at me, "How about Isaac?"

They get louder and I smile again.

We get through everybody, and the mic is handed to Renee, who smiles, "Now, please, let's congratulate our guys on winning…"

She's interrupted by a guitar, and it's the IC Champion Shinsuke Nakamura, who steps out with both Sami Zayn and Cesaro, who are circling around him.

The crowd boos as expected, as Sami holds a hand out to the crowd, "Oh, shut up!"

They get louder, and he waves them off, "Now, why are we wasting time here? Congratulations towards the Smackdown team? We should tell Shinsuke good job for beating United States champ Andrade, which helped us win the whole pay per view!"

We stand still, arms crossed as he continues, "And all this fanfare for this Isaac kid! Isaac, how are you?"

I take the mic from Renee, "I was good until you showed up. Look, Sami, you can open your mouth later, but we are busy.."

"This won't take long," Sami interrupts, "just listen. Us three cooked up a scheme. Shinsuke has beaten pretty much everyone who has stepped up to him, and you Isaac are new here…"

"Sami, I don't know what you are going on about, but this is really not the time. We can talk backstage later on."

"No," Sami insists, "we are going to tell you now. Cesaro wants a crack at you, and if you can beat Cesaro, then you can challenge Shinsuke the week after for his Intercontinental Title. Come on Isaac, it's a win win."

I lean on the ropes, thinking about it, the crowd clamoring now, "This isn't some sort of trick is it?"

Sami shakes his head, "Nope, not at all."

As much as I didn't trust him, I looked back at the guys behind me, and they shrug like "why not", and I shrug back, "I mean, I just got here, and I'm riding pretty hard, so yeah, I'm in."

The crowd cheers and Sami claps, with both Cesaro and Shinsuke smiling, "Good! Isaac, you will not regret this, I promise." He gives a wink, his theme plays, and it gives me a little to think about before tonight's main event.

* * *

"_We just saw Daniel Bryan beat Drew Gulak in an amazing submission match," Charly Caruso says, facing the camera backstage, "now, please welcome my guest, Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz."_

_Ruiz steps into frame, the crowd popping and he smiles, as Charly continues, "Isaac, you made your successful main roster debut at Survivor Series, and you already have a chance to get a shot at Shinsuke Nakamura's Intercontinental Championship. What is your plan in getting past the Swiss Superman?"_

"_See Charly, I know how Cesaro operates. He's built on speed and strength- there is a reason why he's called the Swiss Superman. But he doesn't know what I went through. When I tore my tricep about 6 months ago, I had to work my ass off to get back into that ring, where I achieved my dream. Yes, Cesaro is tough as nails too, but I've got heart. Whatever he has planned for me, whether it comes from Nakamura or Zayn that stands in his corner, I will overcome…"_

_Before Ruiz knew it, he was ambushed. It was Cesaro, Nakamura, and Zayn. Apparently this was the plan they had along._

_They throw Ruiz into the background TV monitor, and he falls in a heap, groaning and holding his chest. Zayn kneels next to me, "You can't come here and expect to take our spotlight. This is your lesson…"_

_He stands, laughing, patting both men beside him, "Come on gentlemen."_

_They walk off, leaving Ruiz in a coughing mess, with referees and backstage personnel checking on him._

* * *

I walk out onto the stage, making sure to sell my injury as I prepare for my match against Cesaro.

I hold my chest, rubbing it, wincing and looking at the three men in the ring, who have the biggest smile on their face.

I get to the ring, walking in rather than sliding in, and I see the ref checking on me, giving him a thumbs up.

The bell rings, and Cesaro attacks, swinging uppercuts straight onto my chest. He hits 4 or 5 of them, and I drop on the mat, holding my pec.

The ref makes him back up, and he holds his hands up like he wasn't doing anything bad.

This goes on for 5 minutes or so, as Cesaro wears me down, pinning me every so often and getting more frustrated because I was kicking out.

Eventually, I get the upper hand, chop blocking at his knees and getting him on the mat. As he kneeled, I bounced off the ropes and hit the Widow's Bite, getting a pop from the crowd. I climb the turnbuckle, hoping to hit the Phoenix Splash, but Sami comes on the apron and pulls at my feet.

I sweep him away, and the ref begins to bark at him, but not before Nakamura pushes me off from the other side, straight into a Cesaro uppercut.

I fall onto the mat as Cesaro pins me, for only a two count. He slams the mat, shouting something to the ref. He seems to have enough, as he picks me up and puts me in position for the Neutralizer.

I fight back, going towards the ropes and sending him over my back and outside. However, Nakamura and Zayn catch him, sharing deep breaths, but not before I bounce off the other side of the ring, and hit a Tope Con Hilo.

I wipe them all out, grabbing Cesaro and tossing him back in, where he sets himself near the corner. I climb once more, but this time I have all the time in the world as I hit the Splash, and cover him.

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

The crowd cheers as I secure my future title shot, running a hand through my hair, acting like I couldn't believe what just happened. The ref raises my hand, as my Smackdown run keeps getting brighter and brighter.

* * *

**Suggestions please and I'll see you in the next chapter! Stay safe guys! :)**


	17. Outta Nowhere

**Here is another chapter... hopefully it's a good one to read! Remember, suggestions are welcome! Enjoy :)**

**-Traveler**

* * *

_The bell rings, and Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz and Shinsuke Nakamura stare at each other, both in their respective corners and circling the other._

"_This is for the Intercontinental Championship here in the main event of Smackdown, and this is going to be a brawl!" Michael Cole exclaims, hyping up both men._

"_One of the most prolific high fliers in the WWE going against one of the most charismatic. Man this is going to be a war!" Corey Graves adds._

_Both men tangle up into a headlock, with Ruiz prevailing, capturing Nakamura's head under his arm. _

_They bounce to the ropes, where Ruiz is forced to let go of Nakamura due to the referee's five count. As Ruiz releases him, Nakamura lays the top of his skull on his abdomen, waving his arms back and forth, mocking him._

_Ruiz pushes him off, and the ref displays a warning, with Nakamura grinning from ear to ear._

"_Nakamura seems to be in Ruiz's head already due to his lack of respect," Cole says._

"_Who needs respect when you are the champ Cole," Graves asks sarcastically, "you don't need to display anything other than the will to win!"_

_They tangle again, and Nakamura slips around Ruiz, his arms around his waist, hoping for a suplex of sorts, but Ruiz hits a back elbow square on his jaw, making him release his grip. _

_Ruiz lands a few punches, pushing Nakamura to the ropes and irish whipping him, only for Nakamura to hit Ruiz with a stiff running kick._

_He only gets a one count, as he continues to apply the pressure onto Ruiz._

_Both Cesaro and Sami Zayn cheer on their friend for the next five minutes, as Nakamura wears Ruiz down, attempting a pin every now and then._

_Ruiz seems to be on the verge of losing this match, and Nakamura looks to capitalize, but Ruiz sends Nakamura flying to the outside, with his buddies looking at him._

_Seeing that all three were distracted, Ruiz flies to the outside, hitting a suicide dive and wiping all three men out._

_Ruiz grabs Nakamura, tossing him back in, waiting for him to get up._

"_Nakamura is staggered, with both Cesaro and Zayn out cold and nowhere to go!" Cole yells, as Nakamura does stand, and gets hit from a Widow's Bite from Ruiz._

"_Ruiz with the Widow's Bite, square on the jaw of Shinsuke, and what great ring presence!" Graves gushes, seeing that Nakamura rolls out, with Ruiz desperately reaching for him._

_He shakes it off, going back and out, throwing him back in again. Ruiz looks to deliver more punishment, but Nakamura seeks cover behind the ref, who looks upset with the man behind him._

_Ruiz yells at Nakamura to get away from him, but instead he pushes the ref straight into Ruiz, knocking them both down. The champion stands in the corner, calling for Ruiz to get up, looking for his Kinshasa knee._

_As Ruiz stands, Nakamura charges him, but Ruiz chops at his knee, letting Nakamura flop on the floor, grabbing his leg in pain. Ruiz looks at the champion, with a look of determination etched on his face as he grabs a knee pad and slides it all the way down. He calls for the champion to get up, but not before he feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around his neck._

_Randy Orton hits a picture perfect RKO on Ruiz, laying him flat on the mat, and the crowd pops loud as usual for Orton's finisher._

_He slides out like nothing happened, fixing his hoodie, as Cole splutters with outrage, "What in the hell is Orton doing here! Isn't he a Raw superstar!?"_

_Graves tries to say something, but only noises come out, as Cesaro and Zayn poke at the ref to wake him up, and Nakamura covers Ruiz for the three count._

_The crowd is dead silent as the bell is rung, with Zayn and Cesaro celebrating and Cole yelling, "This is outrageous, Orton had no reason to interfere and cost Ruiz his first title opportunity!"_

"_I have nothing to say Cole because I agree," Graves says simply as Ruiz lays on the mat, still out of it and Orton smirks on the outside, watching the other three walk by him, and Nakamura raises his title._

_He slides back in, seeing Ruiz slowly get up, not realizing what is happening yet. Ruiz gets to a knee, and Orton goes to a corner, a sweet and sadistic smile coming on his face as he runs and hits the Punt Kick, laying Ruiz out._

_Now, the crowd is booing as Orton slides a tongue over his lips like a predator who just ate his prey, smiling even wider. He calls for a mic, and he gets one, kneeling over the deceased like Ruiz, "Isaac, you should've never come here. Now that you did, I'm sending you back where you came from and then some. You don't deserve your hype… you've earned way LESS."_

_With that, he drops the mic and walks away, leaving a destroyed man in the middle of the ring to close out the show._

* * *

It wasn't the plan originally to go with Randy. Hell, Vince and I had no idea what was coming out of my match with Shinsuke.

I guess I made a good first impression back at Survivor Series with Randy, because he actually came to me and pitched the idea. This excited me and Cheree, because both of us (especially me), grew up with both him and John Cena tearing each other apart for years.

Yes, it may have grown stale, but the sorts of matches they were in intrigued me. Not only does he have experience in the ring, he can do any match that's underneath the WWE umbrella. It gives me a lot of options to continue this feud with him.

The first thing I saw when I walked into gorilla was Cheree's sweet smile and her patented "good job" peck on the cheek. For as long as we've been together, it never gets old.

Then, Randy comes behind me, patting my shoulder, but not looking at me as he walks by, "Good job kid! See you Monday!"

I smile, knowing that's all I'll get from him but I'm grateful for it, "Thanks, see you later old man!"

He gives me the bird as he walks out of the room and I see Vince calling me over. Cheree nods, "Go babe. I'll meet you in the hallway." I give her another kiss and I walk over, "Hey boss."

He smiles, giving me a hug even with sweat dripping from everywhere, "I like how you look out there. I see that my son gushes over you for a reason."

"Thanks sir, it means a lot," I say, "so, what do you think of this thing between Randy and I?"

Vince shrugs, "I think it's a great starting point for you. Randy is a veteran and he knows what he is doing… he'll take care of you."

We finish our little talk as I walk out and take Cheree's hand, heading to the locker room to go to the hotel and sleep.

I take a shower, get dressed and wait for Cheree outside the female locker room, picking at my nails and watching the roster walk by.

I see the New Day walk by, and Xavier Woods sees me, "Hey rook!"

I smile, their attitudes infectious already, shaking Xavier's hand, "Nice to meet you finally…"

"Likewise," Xavier says, as I say hello to Big E and Kofi Kingston, "how did you feel out there?"

"I felt great. I kind of got my jitters gone back when I was in NXT."

"Good," Kofi tells me, "you don't need to feel nervous. We take care of each other here."

E nods, "Yeah, we got you Isaac, don't worry."

"I appreciate that guys. Hey, we should work together sometime."

Xavier nods, smacking my arm, "Dude, that's a great idea. We'll pitch it to Vince at some point."

Cheree comes out and is immediately trampled by the guys, and she's got this huge smile on her face, which makes me smile too. That's when I knew that we'd be okay.

* * *

"_You guys want a reason for what I did last week?"_

_Randy Orton stands in the middle of the ring, in front of a raucous Brooklyn crowd for Raw, and they yell at him to explain._

_Orton nods, getting the message, "I saw the hype for this kid. I never heard of him, never met him… but I've seen the things he's done. I will say, some things were impressive. The kid is talented..."_

_Byron Saxton snorts, "Yeah, right," and both Tom Phillips and Samoa Joe look at him, telling him to quiet down._

"_...but not as talented as me." Orton says, getting a mixed response from the crowd._

"_I've been doing this for over 18 years, and I've only gotten better. I stomp on people that get in my way, and no questions are asked. I've won championships, I've won Royal Rumbles, I won Money in the Bank… there is nothing I haven't done in this business!'_

_The crowd applauds for clear respect as he continues, "And I'm not going to let some wannabe wrestler come here and stake his claim! But wait, you are probably asking why I did what I did even if I'm on a different brand… and I want you all to listen to this," he looks at the camera, "even you Isaac. Wherever you are, whether it's at home or the hospital healing your wounds… no matter where you are, NXT, Smackdown, or here, I will make sure you never recover because this is my ring, not yours…."_

_Orton continues, but not before someone comes from behind._

_The crowd cheers as Phillips screams, "The Widow's Bite on the back of Orton's head- Isaac Ruiz strikes back!"_

_Orton squirms on the mat, as Ruiz stands over him, smiling like Orton did, and he grabs the mic that he dropped, "You are wrong Randy. I'm much more strong than you think I am, and I'll beat the ever living shit out of you."_

_He throws the mic at Orton, sliding out of the ring, as the crowd pops for the curse word, and Joe adds, "Ruiz with an act of defiance!"_

"_Orton might've struck first, but Ruiz gets the last laugh," Phillips says, "as both men are looking for a collision at TLC!"_

* * *

**REVIEW! Thanks guys and _please _stay safe out there! Love ya!**


	18. We Want Tables

**Here is the next chapter! I thank you very much for your patience, as writing for this story becomes harder to make up new, refreshing content. So, you know what to do... REVIEW.**

**-Traveler**

* * *

I knew that this main roster stint was going to take a lot of time away from my fiancee. Cheree is the most important person in my life and I need to make sure she is taken care of.

TLC was tomorrow, and my match with Randy was fitting considering the pay per view's name. With the weeks of build, Vince has made it a table match, and knowing both of our arsenal's, I believe in what we have.

I decided to take Cheree on a proper date this time, instead of just having sex and moving on. That makes it feel like she is an object, and I don't want that for us.

Of course, Cheree looks beautiful in her red jumpsuit and white Converses, something she wears no matter the occasion, as we walk into this steak place I've been hearing about from Trevor and Kacy, who are regulars there, and figured we should try it out.

We are sat at our tables, and we order our drinks, and the waiter leaves, Cheree taking my hand, "Thanks for taking me out, by the way."

I kiss her hand, "Of course. I figured we do something, since we hardly get out anymore."

"Yeah, work is getting a little crazy isn't it? It seems like that's all we do."

Our drinks are put down, and I look at her, "You are looking beautiful today by the way."

Cheree sighs dramatically, but in a loving and sarcastic way, "I know. It's hard being me."

I snort, "Being so pretty must put a big damper on our relationship huh?"

"Well you being hot evens it out I guess."

I smile, "I love you, you know that?"

The rest of the evening goes perfectly. Just Cheree and I eating beautiful steak and drinking red wine, enjoying each other's company.

We finish the night, walking out and bellies full, walking towards the car, when Cheree says, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, babe, of course."

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" Cheree asks, and I look at her in surprise, and she continues, "I mean, I never asked and I guess I just want to know."

I ran a hand over her arm which was linked with mine, "You actually want to know?"

She nods, and I answer without hesitation, "Because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her eyes widen at my confession, and I continue, "I couldn't imagine waking next to another woman, EVER. It's just too weird and makes me feel like I'm cheating on you. It would affect me forever."

Cheree stops walking and immediately pulls me into a loving kiss. It's soft and slow, and when it ends, she looks at me straight in the eyes, "I don't deserve you."

I place my forehead against hers, "Sometimes I think the same thing."

She kisses me again, muttering against my mouth, "I love you."

I pull her into my arms, using the car for support, "I love you too. More than you ever know."

* * *

"_The crowd is electric here in Minneapolis as TLC starts off with a bang between the Apex Predator and Ruin!" Michael Cole exclaims as both men start off in their corners, tables surrounding the ring like an evil premonition._

"_This rivalry has come to an all time breaking point," Corey Graves adds, "and it all started when Orton cost Ruiz a chance at Intercontinental gold last month in Ruiz's first three weeks on the main roster."_

"_Ruiz definitely wants to put a notch in his belt by taking down the 13 time World Champion and future Hall of Famer in Randy Orton to get him going again after such a hot start back in his debut at Survivor Series," Cole says, as both men come face to face, saying things at each other that could not be picked up._

_In a flash, they entangle in collar tie-up, with Orton pushing Ruiz back into his corner, with the ref administering the five count. Orton lets go, giving the ref a look, before pushing Ruiz in the chest, backing up and getting a frustrated look from Ruiz._

"_Isaac is already starting to get flustered as the Apex Predator gets into his head," Cole says._

"_If we know anything about Randy Orton, Cole, is that he will do anything and make sure he embarrasses his opponent to get the win," Graves adds, with Ruiz getting out of the corner, knocking away cobwebs._

_They engage in another tie-up, this time Ruiz delivering an arm drag to Orton, who lands flat on his butt, snarling at Ruiz who stands above and waves at him. _

"_It looks like Ruiz can play Orton's game too, because now it's his turn to be the laughing stock,"Cole says, as Orton pops back up to regenerate._

_Ruiz tries to go for the upper hand, swinging a punch at Orton, but he ducks and wraps an arm around his neck, looking for his backbreaker._

_Ruiz counters, rolling over Orton's back onto his feet, looking for the Widow's Bite early, but Orton scrambles away, eyes wide and rolling out of the ring._

"_Ruiz has Orton running Corey, and I don't know if it's because he is truly scared, or if it's pure strategy."_

"_It's strategy Cole. Orton just needs to gather his bearings and get back into the ring."_

"_Remember, this isn't a normal one on one match. Either Ruiz or Orton has put the other through a table. I think we have a long way before that happens."_

_Orton does gather himself, rolling back in, attacking Ruiz with straight rights. He pushes Ruiz to the ropes, and he whips him to the other side, dropping with Ruiz jumping over. As Ruiz comes back, Orton delivers a picture perfect dropkick._

"_What a beautiful dropkick by Orton. Straight from his Hall of Fame father's playbook," Cole says, as Orton continues the attack, stomping on all of Ruiz's limbs, channeling his early Legend Killer. _

_With Ruiz in pain, Orton places him in a headlock, keeping him still on the mat wearing the young high flyer out._

_Orton keeps the pressure, yelling "This is our future?" to anybody who would listen, and laughing along the way._

_After a few seconds of pressure, Ruiz fights back, standing and elbowing his torso, pushing him away and hitting a step up enzuigiri._

_Orton stumbles, holding the side of his face, and Ruiz hits a Superkick, allowing both him and Orton to lay on their backs in exhaustion._

_They allow the crowd to cheer for the efforts, as they both work themselves back up. Orton sends daggers as Ruiz, who is already up and working his way towards the Viper. Orton backs into the corner, hitting an elbow onto Ruiz's jaw, making him go back and hold it._

_Orton gets on the second turnbuckle, waiting for Ruiz to turn and when he does, he goes for a dropkick, but Ruiz swipes him away, making him land on his stomach. Orton groans, holding his chest, and sees Ruiz coming at him, hitting a Widow's Bite, and bending him over like a lawn chair._

_Orton acts like a corpse on the canvas, as Ruiz slides to the outside to grab a table. Immediately the crowd cheers for it, as the table is the most popular foreign object in WWE history. He puts it in, but looks at the underneath part of the ring, shrugs and starts to dig._

_He pulls out a kendo stick and a steel chair, waving them around like a madman, getting a now awake crowd, and tossing the chair in but keeping the stick. He hits the apron, testing it, and slides back in._

_As he stands to administer punishment, Orton pops up without warning…_

* * *

As soon as Randy began to hit the RKO on me, I had to make sure to make it look good. I hit the mat, and I flop in a full 360 from front to back in the quickest motion possible. It got a pop from the crowd, so I'd say mission accomplished.

I was laying as still as possible, trying to act like the RKO just killed me right on the spot, as Randy preps the table in the corner.

I gave a careful side eye, watching him place it up and play up to the crowd, playing the great heel that he is. As he did so, I slowly made my way up, crawling to my kendo stick, and grabbing it.

I watch Randy, who makes sure the table is stable, then turns straight into a kendo stick at his gut, which makes him bowl over in pain and on both of his knees.

I turn the stick, looking at admirably, before hitting Orton across his back. He groans, hitting the canvas and arching his back to look in much more pain than what he was before.

I hit him once more, making him lay in a full supine position, before throwing the stick away like a piece of trash. I grab Randy by the neck, dragging him towards the table. He escapes him from my grasp, looking to hit another RKO, but I push him off hard enough to send into the opposite corner.

He hits head first into the top turnbuckle, dazed now, and I land a splash, dropping him onto his ass. I pick him back up, placing him on the top and climbing up with him. I see the crowd stand as I loop his arm on my neck, but he slips under me, and before I know it, I'm being lifted and Randy has me in a powerbomb position.

He starts running towards the table, but I jump over him and land behind him. As he turns, I hit a floating knee, which turns him around. I take a deep breath, as I jump on his shoulders and like a pure professional he is, Randy lets me hit a Spike Rana on him, right on his noggin.

He sells it perfectly as the crowd pops for that kind of move in an Orton match. I look around, knowing I have an opportunity to put it away. I get him on the table, laying him out nice and easy, before climbing the top, looking for the Phoenix Splash.

I look at Randy's body, and as a last act of defiance, I land his patented pose, getting a response from the crowd as intended. Before I knew it, Orton popped up, standing opposite of me and landing several right hands, making me fall and sit.

He looks behind him, grabbing my arm and looking for a superplex. We both stand, teasing that he'd hit, the crowd clearly upset with how this was turning out. I hit his ribs, making him falter, and I do it again, and Randy releases his grip.

I grab his head, headbbutting him, and he leans back, using the ropes to prevent him from falling. I give one more, and he falls, landing on his feet and placing his hands on the table for stability.

As he turns, his eyes go wide, as I'm already through the air, hitting a meteora, crashing him through the table and coming out of the other side unscathed as the bell rings and the crowd cheers.

I sit on my knees, taking a deep breath, my first pay per view match in the books and the nerves completely gone from my system.

I stand, looking at Randy, who gives me a short little nod. I don't know what it was, but knowing him, I knew it was only one thing. He approves.

* * *

"God, is being sore a normal thing now?" I groan, rolling my neck as Cheree makes noises in the kitchen.

"It seems like it," I hear her yell, "this main roster schedule is kicking our asses."

I laugh, "I mean, Randy and I only did a few moves that used objects. Is the mat made of different wood or something?"

Cheree walks out of the kitchen, ice pack and a bottle of ibuprofen in hand, "You know I had the same thought too. Before it felt I landed on a trampoline, now it's like a nicely made backyard deck made out of maple trees."

I laugh again. That was another I loved about her, she clearly had my sense of humor.

She goes behind me, pressing the ice pack on my neck, which made me instantly feel better, and gave me the bottle, "Hope this will help."

I open it, popping one in, "Thanks babe. God, I would be so miserable if you weren't here."

Cheree leans in, kissing my neck, "You are welcome. You do the same for me you know."

"Well, I'm only 20 and I feel like a 40 year old everytime I finish a match. You're always a spring chicken when you are done with yours. I appreciate you trying to help though."

"Hold it," she orders, and I grip the ice pack, as she circles around the couch, "I'm not trying to. I'm telling the truth."

She sits on my lap, wrapping her arms around me, planting kisses on my collarbone, and I knew what she was doing.

"You realize what you are doing, right?" I ask her, starting to feel the blood rush.

Cheree chuckles, face still against me, "Hmmm… maybe."

I toss the ice pack across the room, grabbing her hips and flipping her on her back, making it my turn to frustrate her.

She groans, and I stop, "What? Did I start something?"

Cheree snorts, "Isaac, just shut the fuck up and make love to me."

I rip her shirt off, growling with clear intention, "Gladly."

I attack her breast, sucking on the tip, making her moan immediately, "Oh god Isaac…"

"Yeah, keep saying my name babe. I want to hear that when I fuck you."

I unbutton her pants, and I can tell she is turned on from my all of a sudden aggressiveness, as I hear her mutter, "Oh god."

I also take off her panties, and I stand taking off my clothes. Cheree helps me, and we start to kiss passionately as she helps me, running a hand across my chest and groaning as she does so.

Now, we are both naked, and I lift her up from her ass, squeezing her cheeks, "Cheree, god you are so hot."

"I could say the same about you," I hear her say, as I lay her down again, beginning to finger her. She runs her hands through her hair, placing her arms behind her, calling out my name and how much she loved me.

It was too much. I didn't want to do anymore foreplay. I slide into her, and she's tight as she always is. I feel the immediate pull on my dick, ready to explode inside her, but I couldn't yet. I had to savor her first.

I go slow at first, feeling the tightness of her, and she's gripping my biceps, "Go faster damn it!"

I chuckle, abiding her order, basically jackhammering into her, and I see her eyes almost roll to the back of her head, her hair flooding around her head like the sex goddess she is.

She's pushing me back against the coach, straddling me again and sliding on me, riding me. I hear ass clapping, so I grab it, smacking it, "Keep doing that Cheree."

She does, kissing me and sucking away my soul as she does, whispering, "I'm close."

I go faster, and she is making all sorts of noises, screaming, "Isaac!"

We finish together, and she falls on me, as we breathe together. I hear her start to laugh, and she looks at me, kissing my neck, "That was so good."

I hug her, bringing her towards me, "You just have that effect on me babe. It gets better every time."

She's silent, then I noticed her eyes were closed. I smile, kissing her head, and just laying there with her, still connected and very much in love.

* * *

**Stay safe out there and take care of one another! I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	19. Scottish Psychopath

**Here's the next chapter! Now, compared to my standards, this is one pretty lengthy... so I hope you like it! I'm getting a bunch of favorites, and I appreciate the FUCK out of it. You guys are motivating me to continue to write this story.**

**Remember guys to review, and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Traveler**

* * *

I walk into Vince's office, knocking on the nearest wall, "Boss?"

He looks up from his desk, "Hey kid. Glad you could come here."

"I was not going to come at your call," I tell him, sitting across from him, "is there a reason you needed to talk to me?"

He stacks his papers, putting them aside, "Well, I had an idea for you, and I'd figured I run it by you."

I lean in, sliding my chair towards him, "Okay, I'm ready."

He sighs, "Right now, we have nobody for Andrew."

"Andrew? As in WWE Champion Andrew?"

"Yeah, him. Originally, I wanted to put you in the Rumble, just to get you to do something. However, Andrew actually came to me with the idea."

"Really?"

Vince grins, leaning towards me, "I don't think you understand how many people want to work with you. I've got a line of those same guys wanting to go in the ring and battle you. Isaac, you are talented don't forget that."

"Now, besides that, he did approach me. Here's the deal: he wants you at the Rumble, and that's no secret. Since you are here at Raw instead of Smackdown, we want you in a number one contender's match…"

"I'm intrigued," I add, and Vince smiles, "You should be. Tonight will mark the night you are permanent here, because it'll be you, Colby, Franklin, and Fergal in a Fatal Four way. You'll win, and move on to the Rumble, easy as that."

I liked the idea, but I was irritated that Vince had just told me now instead of before Randy and I finished our match last night, "Why tell me now? This is a bit of short notice."

"I know, and I apologize for that. Andrew just approached me today, and the only way we can do it is if it's today and you approve it."

I lean in my chair, looking at the ceiling, "I want to do it… but Vince, I just got here. Why am I getting an opportunity so quickly?"

Vince is silent as he stands, circling around his desk, "Kid, if there is one thing in this business you need to learn is that you take every opportunity that you can get. I'm not saying you have to take this one, but you might not get one so soon later on. I like you, so does other talent here, so we want to show you off, and there is nothing wrong with that. So..?"

I take in his words, knowing that he was right. With Hunter, I had to earn most of our opportunities. That's what built most of our trust with each other, with the fact that he could trust me to get my stuff done when asked. I think that's why he was so much more lenient with me before I left.

Now, Vince is like Santa Claus incarnate, giving out championship opportunities. I would have two in less than a month on the main roster. I know it's not mainly his fault, it's that other wrestlers see something in me. It might be a self esteem thing for me, because I don't see the same thing that they do.

That match with Austin really did a number on me. During my rehab, I had doubts planted in my mind. Will I ever be the same? Can I go the same pace that I used to? What if rehab happened to regress my tricep and not help it? Cheree was able to help me through my thoughts, that's why I wanted to marry the woman.

Yes, other than that, I am proud of my matches I had down in NXT and my matches with Shinsuke and Randy, but I don't see that as proof.

I can see Vince looking at me as if the gears in my brain are turning, and he lays a hand on my shoulder, "Isaac, stop doubting yourself. I can see it in your eyes, and you don't need that. Trust me when I say this, I think you are one of a kind, and I think my son can attest to that. Please, take it."

I nod and smile, "Okay, I'm in."

Vince claps his hands together, "Atta boy! Glad you came to your senses. Now, I need to call the rest in here so we can get up to speed."

Vince's words ring in my mind, and now I truly grin, "Okay. Call in the hounds."

* * *

All four of us stood in gorilla, dressed in our gear, as Andrew stood in the middle of the ring in front of a Minneapolis crowd still reeling from TLC last night, and he's smiling, "Good to see you guys still riled up!"

They cheer, and he continues, "As many of you know, I defended my title last night at TLC, and I am onto new pastures!"

"I've kept my beautiful title belt for 8 whole months, taking out anybody that stepped in my path. The Beast, Ziggler, Reigns, then finally Samoa Joe last night, and I'm looking for new competition! So, enough talking, you guys didn't come for this- you came for some fighting! Anyone brave enough, come stake your claim!"

Andrew drops the mic, and he calls for anyone in the back. Franklin's theme came on, and the crowd boos immediately, as he steps through the curtain, and he says, "Drew, haven't you heard? I'm the new number one contender!"

The boos get louder, and he continues, "I've been dominant ever since I divorced my wife, Lana. She was just a distraction Drew, and now that she's gone, I have everything I need to take you down and take that WWE title off of you for good!"

Franklin gets in the ring, trash talking Andrew, before Colby walks out, getting mixed responses, "Just hold on one second there Bobby. Drew, I don't know if you remember correctly, but the reason why my disciples in Murphy and Theory are gone today, is because you kicked their heads off."

The crowd cheers, and Colby looks to be not happy, "Long story short, in order to pay for what you did to my church, I want a shot at you."

Colby follows Franklin's lead, starting the talk again, and now it's Fergal's time, and he gets the biggest ovation out of all the stars in the ring, this big grin on his face, playing with his jacket and knowing what he was doing to the ladies out there.

"Listen," he starts, "I know you Drew. We met a few years back in Japan when you were still finding your way back here to fulfill your Chosen One destiny. As you've been climbing I won the NXT Title, Intercontinental Title, and the Universal Title- the title I had to relinquish and never got a rematch for!"

The crowd agrees with his sentiment as he works his way into the ring, "Now, I know you don't hold that title Drew, but let's just say you do. It's about time I got my share back."

Andrew nods and shrugs, like Fergal had a point, then my music hits. The crowd pops louder than I ever heard. I smile, walking out of the curtain, and seeing all of the fans, it got me so happy. Vince was right, just like Cheree was when I first got injured. Everyone loved me.

I direct my direction towards Andrew and the guys, "I know I'm new here, but it seems everyone but you guys know who I am. So, let me introduce myself… I'm Isaac Ruiz, and I am here to take this opportunity to challenge you Drew."

Andrew looks at me with confusion, as well as the other guys as I get into the ring, "If you happened to miss my match last night, I beat a future Hall of Famer in Randy Orton, and I ran roughshod all over NXT. So, Drew, what do you say. Me and you at the Rumble?"

Applause certifies the crowd's stance in my argument until Franklin cuts in, "Who in the hell do you think you are," the crowd turns a full 180, "stomping down here when you have only had one match here."

"I've had three of them, pardon," I snap back, "not only that, I've done something you've never done," then I point at my ring finger, "I got happily engaged with no strings attached."

The crowd audibly oofs at my burn, and Franklin's rage face is pure perfection as he points at me, "Listen here, _Ruiz, _I don't care what you have done and what you will do, but I will eviscerate you.."

Both of us begin to jaw at each other, with Fergal trying to hold me back, Andrew staying out of it and Colby with a big smile on his face due to the chaos, until a familiar theme plays.

The audience is considerably surprised as Vince steps out, his infamous power walk in full effect, playing to the crowd singing his song, saying, "Now wait a minute, it seems like we have a problem. All four of you are worthy of being the number one contender, that I will admit. We can't have all of you go at it at the same time, so… you four warriors will have a fatal four way, and whoever wins, faces Drew McIntyre at the Royal Rumble!"

The crowd cheers for the announcement, as we all look at each other, Andrew nodding and smiling like he agrees with Vince's decision.

"So," Vince finishes, "happy hunting and good luck!"

His theme cues again, and we all stare at each other for added intensity.

* * *

"_...oh my, Lashley just took out Balor with a spear!" Tom Phillips screams, as Bobby Lashley delivers a gorgeous spear onto Finn Balor, drilling him into the mat. _

_Lashley scrambles for the cover, but not before the Monday Night Messiah slides in and breaks the count, keeping the match alive._

"_What ring presence by the Messiah," Phillips says, "he has seemed to be doing nothing but keeping this match alive guys."_

"_That's why he's called the Messiah Tom," Booker T says, "he knows and sees all."_

_The fatal four way for the number one contendership was heating up about 15 minutes in, and all four competitors were giving their all._

_Rollins tosses Lashley out of the ring, capitalizing on Balor, who is just steadily getting up. Rollins stomps away at the corner, calling for the Curb Stomp._

_Balor gets to one knee, and as Rollins runs to him, Balor catches him mid stomp, placing him a powerbomb as Rollins tries to reach for anything to stop him, but Balor lands the move, covering him, but Isaac Ruiz rises from the ashes and lands a Widow's Bite straight on the back of Balor's head._

_The smack resonates through the arena, with Balor falling back like a ragdoll, letting Rollins go, with Ruiz covering him for the pin. As the ref hits two, Lashley comes back, tossing Ruiz off._

_Ruiz stands, not braced at all for Lashley, and as Lashley runs at him, Ruiz ducks and he goes shoulder first into the turnbuckle, falling down in pain._

_Ruiz is too busy watching Lashley to notice Rollins standing, and hitting Ruiz with the stomp. Ruiz lays in a heap, as Rollins covers him._

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

_The crowd counts three, but Ruiz barely gets his arm up, and they get loud as Rollins hits the canvas in disbelief, yelling at the ref to count faster._

"_That was so close!" Byron Saxton yells, and Phillips adds, "I think that was a three count. I think the ref counted too slow!"_

_As he argues with the ref, Balor comes from behind, rolling him up and only getting a two count. As Rollins stands, he hits a superkick on Balor, who rolls to the outside, not allowing Rollins to cover him. _

_Rollins looks at Balor's lifeless body on the outside, clearly distressed he wasn't able to capitalize, and he turns straight into a Lashley spear._

_Rollins falls, and as Lashley stands to capitalize, grabbing Rollins by the neck, Ruiz runs by and jumps on the ropes, hitting a Disaster Kick._

_Lashley drops Rollins, clearly dazed, and Ruiz lands a step up enzuigiri, which knocks him to one knee. A well placed Widow's Bite lays out Lashley as Ruiz climbs the turnbuckle as fast as he can._

_The crowd stands, and Phillips says, "Ruiz, climbing the top rope, no one in sight! Be;s taking too much time… and he hits the Phoenix Splash!"_

_Lashley groans in pain, with Ruiz hooking the leg._

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

"_3!"_

_The bell rings and the crowd pops for Ruiz, who is laying on Lashley in complete exhaustion, looking around like he couldn't believe what happened._

"_Ruiz scores another impressive victory as he is on a collision course with the Scottish Psychopath!" Tom Phillips says, as Ruiz's hand is raised in victory._

"_He is surely looking impressive guys in the short time he's been here," Booker adds, "so much so that he has another title opportunity."_

_Drew McIntrye shows in the ring, title in hand, staring at Ruiz, who just notices him, staring right back at him. They stand face to face, and McIntyre raises his belt up high, as champion and contender give a glimpse into the future._

* * *

"You've ever done a knife edge chop?"

I stand in the corner of the ring in the middle of our rehearsal, sweat dripping down my face as I stare at him, "I mean, that was something I learned when I first started. I just hardly do it."

Andrew flips his hair back to get out of his face, "Well, let's learn again."

Before I knew it, he hits one on my chest, and it hurts so bad that I can't help it, "Fuck!"

That word reverberated through the PC, and that outburst got Andrew to let out a hearty laugh, "That hurt?"

I grab at my chest, bending over, letting out a long whine, "Yeah, it did. That didn't feel good."

Andrew helps me up, checking out my chest, "Yep, it's a bit red. My job was done on that."

I guess I was so loud I saw Cheree walking over with her headphones still on, "Are you okay babe?"

I was going to answer, but Andrew hit me with another chop, and I pushed him away, "Motherfucker!"

Both he and Cheree laugh, and I look at her, mocking anger but still in pain, "You backstabber!"

She shrugs, "What can I say, it's nice to hear you yell at something other than when we are…"

"Okay, okay, that's enough missy," I interrupt, and Cheree giggles, walking away again, getting a look at her ass before Andrew's voice breaks through, "Alright Isaac, your turn."

He switches places with me, patting his pec, "Come on, give it your best shot."

I sigh, rolling my arm, and cupping his chest, and hitting him as hard as I could. There was a smack, but Andrew looked at me with one eye closed, but also smiling, "That was… okay."

"Just say it was shit and move on," I tell him.

"It was shit," he immediately says, "but that's fine. We'll learn."

Andrew cups his hand on my chest, "You had the cup motion right, but you were aiming for the middle of my chest. What you need to do is go further to the side, right about the nipple. Make sure it's not too low or high," and he moves it right under my shoulder, "and that it's below the collarbone. At that point, you swing for the fences."

I nod, placing my hand where he had it on mine, "Like that?"

"Perfect positioning," he says, going back to the corner, "now try again."

I try again without hesitation, and the smack is much louder and my hand hurts, knowing I did it much better than last time. I could see Andrew moving uncomfortably unlike last time, and I laugh, "Was it that much of an improvement?"

He nods, "Clearly. I don't think you need that much more practice."

Andrew was partially right. We did several more chops through the rehearsal. My chest was almost purple at the end of it.

This is going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

_The sound of bagpipes echoed through the Alamodome in San Antonio as the WWE Champion made his way down the ramp for his title match._

"_Drew McIntrye made an oath," Tom Phillips says, "he said that Isaac Ruiz will regret coming for his WWE title and that's by putting him down tonight at the Rumble!"_

"_Ruiz did say that he respects McIntyre as a champion," Byron Saxton adds, as McIntyre steps in the ring, climbing the turnbuckle, "but he is tired of being looked at as an underdog, as someone who shouldn't be taken seriously. He will prove everyone otherwise when he promises to take down the champion tonight!"_

"_We know what Ruiz can do," Phillips says, "he's proved that time and time again down in NXT with the matches he's had. He just needs to show McIntyre that same Ruiz."_

_McIntyre stands in the ring, the belt over his shoulder, as his theme cuts, and he stares with confidence in his eyes towards the ramp, where the lights go dark, and Ruiz's theme blares out loud._

_Only the first few lyrics play out, and there's silence, and when the lights come back on, Ruiz is in the ring, only a few centimeters from McIntyre, who backs up only a little in confusion and maybe fear, and Ruiz smiles, knowing his plan clearly worked._

"_That was...weird." Booker T says in a low voice._

"_I think that might have been a tactic from Ruiz," Phillips says, "to get in Drew's head a little."_

"_It seemed to have worked, because McIntyre can't keep his eyes off of Ruiz," Saxton replies, and he's right, as McIntyre hands his belt over without looking at the ref._

"_That was little different from Ruiz's usual schtick, but nonetheless," Phillips follows as the bell rings, "we are under way for the WWE Championship, and right out of the box…!"_

_Ruiz attacks McIntyre immediately, hitting him with lefts and rights, backing him into the corner. Ruiz starts to hit some knife edge chops, making McIntyre wince back, but he pushes Ruiz back in defiance._

_Ruiz looks to start it all over again, but a nicely placed chop back from McIntyre makes Ruiz stumble a bit._

"_Wow, only one of those patented chops from McIntyre makes Ruiz fall to one knee while Ruiz landed five and it did nothing!" Booker points out, and McIntyre hits another one, making Ruiz fall all the way down._

_McIntyre picks Ruiz up, hitting knees to the gut and making Ruiz pay for his early onslaught._

_He grabs Ruiz by the jaw, yelling, "You think you can beat me Isaac?! You are not ready for me!"_

_McIntyre continues his assault, landing power move after power move, wearing Ruiz down. With Ruiz down on the mat, McIntyre takes a chance, climbing the turnbuckle. Ruiz stands, not expecting him to be up there, and as he jumps, he looks for the double axe handle._

_However, Ruiz counters, ducking underneath him, and wrapping around his waist, delivering a perfect german suplex._

_McIntyre recoils in the mat, holding his neck as Ruiz gets on one knee, pondering his next move._

"_This match has been back and forth from the get go between these two," Phillips says, "I feel like this might go on the entire match."_

"_Both of them are physical specimens in completely different ways," Saxton adds, "so that's something we should expect."_

_The match rolls on, both men wearing each other down with kicks, ddts, springboard moves, and everything in between._

_At this point in time, McIntyre was standing as Ruiz was out of it, and he picked Ruiz up and hit a Future Shock DDT, planting Ruiz square on his head. He turns him over, hooking his leg, but Ruiz kicks out at 2, with McIntyre getting increasingly frustrated._

"_It seems that the champion has thrown everything at Ruiz, and he has kicked out of all of it!" Booker yells._

"_That's the type of heart that Ruiz has projected all of this time Booker," Saxton answers, "he loses only when he physically and mentally can't go anymore!"_

_McIntyre seems to think as Ruiz stirs, still on his back, then he stands up, dragging him towards the corner of the ring. He climbs the turnbuckle once more, but once he reaches the top, he stands all the way up, then he flies._

_The champion flips as he flies, looking for a Shooting Star Press, but Ruiz moves and he hits nothing, as the crowd pops for McIntyre making such an impressive feat._

"_Drew McIntyre, who is 6'5 and weighs almost 270 pounds, just attempted a Shooting Star Press! What athleticism!" Saxton gushes._

"_It doesn't matter Byron," Phillips responds, "he missed! It also looks like he's going to pay for it as now Ruiz is following what he did!"_

_Ruiz is now the one standing on the top, and he jumps, hitting the Phoenix Splash. The crowd stands up as Ruiz covers McIntyre, but not hooking the leg._

_It costs him, and the champion kicks out, and the Alamodome begins to shake as Ruiz looks at the ref from the ground in disbelief, holding up three fingers, but the ref disputes his claim._

_Both men stand together, leaning against one another to get up, and they go back and forth landing blows. The crowd gets into it, shouting "yeah!" with every one that lands. Eventually Ruiz gets the upper hand, hitting McIntyre till he backs to the ropes, and he clotheslines him out._

_The champion hits the mat with a thud, and before he can even try to recollect himself, Ruiz is running to the other side of the ring, bouncing back to McIntyre, jumping on the top rope and gathering his balance, jumping and hitting a Shooting Star Press on the man below him, getting a loud pop from the fans._

_Ruiz stands, screaming, "That's how you do that!"_

_He gets McIntyre back in the ring, and he slides in, but McIntyre is already up, he gives Ruiz the Glasgow Kiss, knowing Ruiz back._

_Ruiz bounces off the ropes, landing a high knee on McIntyre's jaw, and he shrugs that off to hit another chop._

_The challenger takes it, and gives him one back. Before you knew it, both men were going back and forth with chops, tearing each other apart and getting physical on another level._

_Ruiz ducks a chop, hitting McIntyre with another one, and he ducks one more, running past him and bouncing off the ropes. That was a costly mistake, because he met the point of McIntyre's foot at the end of a Claymore Kick._

_Ruiz falls in a heap, as McIntyre is slow to recover to get to him for the pin._

"_McIntyre just hit Ruiz with the Claymore," Phillips yells, "and he's very slowly crawling to Ruiz, and he gets there..!"_

"_1…!"_

_The crowd pops loud as Ruiz pops out of the pin, pure rage and adrenaline etched on his face, his entire features beet red as McIntyre looks at him in shock as if he was from a different planet._

_The Alamodome was now truly shaking due to the loudness of the crowd and their cheering, as well as the ring, with Ruiz standing and yelling at McIntyre, whose eyes were still wide, but went to attack. Ruiz ducks, and as McIntyre turns, Ruiz hits a Widow's Bite._

_McIntyre falls, and Ruiz picks him up again, landing another one. The champion is out cold, and Ruiz screams at the crowd, who are telling him to climb to the top._

"_Ruiz, on pure adrenaline and pure focus, climbs the turnbuckle once more, and McIntyre isn't moving!" Saxton says in excitement._

"_Come on Isaac!" Booker yells, as Phillips continues, "Ruiz, only seconds away from becoming WWE Champion… he flies and McIntyre moves!"_

_Ruiz lands on his feet as McIntyre rolls into the corner, but as he lands, he falls, grabbing at his right ankle. He turns, and McIntyre is flying, landing a Claymore Kick._

_The champion doesn't take anymore time, covering Ruiz, with the ref counting._

* * *

"1…!"

"2…!"

"3!"

The bell rings, and the fans are already giving a standing ovation as Andrew sits up from his pin and I lay out like a snow angel on the mat, completely exhausted.

I could see Andrew having a tough time standing too, as he grabs his belt and looks at me, nodding, mouthing, "Good job kid."

I nod back at him gently, as moving anything on my body hurts like a bitch. Once Andrew's arm is raised, and the crowd gives him an ovation, he lends out a hand, "Need help?"

I slightly smile, taking it and he pulls me up, and the crowd gets louder for me as I glance at them, seeing how much love I'm getting.

Andrew gently rubs my chest, "You are turning a bit purple. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really sore right now. That's good right?"

"Oh yeah kid, it is. That means we just had a five star classic."

We hug, and we are cheered for it, as I look around one more time, selling my tiredness for being in pain.

Andrew winks at me, "See? They do love you."

I nod, seeing what he meant, as he grabs my wrist, and raises my hand too. The ovation becomes deafening, and both of us look like the complete warriors.

I might have had my doubts before, but I don't now. Now...I just smile.


	20. Dutch Destroyer

**Here's the next chapter! Again, thank you for all the favs and follows- makes my writing mean something! Review like always, and I'll see you for the next chapter!**

**-Traveler**

* * *

"God, babe," Cheree says to me, placing an ice pack on my chest, "you and Andrew nearly killed each other out there."

With the pack on my right pec and the cold helping my pain, I chuckle, "That was the intention hon."

The first thing I did when I walked into gorilla was sit the hell down. My legs were made out of jello, my body was on fire, and I almost was at the point of taking a nap right where I was. I guess it was just pure adrenaline for the last couple of minutes in the match, because it was wearing out now.

Cheree could see how exhausted I was, so she said, "Isaac, do you need to go home and rest?"

"No, no… I'm okay. I need to talk to Vince later anyway after the show ends, so I need to stay."

Cheree just nods, and doesn't say anything, but sits in the chair next to me and lays her head on my shoulder, mindlessly rubbing my forearm to provide me comfort.

As the hour passes, and the superstars for the Rumble pass by and the number one entrant turns into number thirty, we just sit there. The pain has subsided to only being sore, which I would take any day, and all is quiet once again. I watched as everybody got eliminated, then I saw Andrew return, clearly showered but looked the same as me, nodding at us, "Mind if I sit here?"

I don't answer, just giving him a simple nod, and settles to the other side of me, not saying anything at first.

It gets to the final four, which contains Roman, Finn, Joe and surprisingly Kofi, when Andrew finally asks, "You feeling any better?"

I shrug, "A little. I'm not in much pain as I was earlier, but still it's there."

He's silent for a second, then he says, "You know, you shouldn't have any more doubts about yourself after tonight."

I look at him, giving him a look to clarify, and he does, "I know you've been having those thoughts. Your fiancee and Vince have told me… and I just want you to know that you Isaac, you are talented as fuck."

Andrew says it with such conviction, and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he means it, "I don't know what your past is, and if anyone has ever told you that, but you need to hear it. For as long as we know and work with each other, I will shout it from the heavens because that is what you deserve…"

"You need to learn how to take compliments, because people mean it," Cheree sleepily adds.

"Exactly," Andrew says, smiling, and looks at the TV as Finn eliminates Roman and wins the Rumble, getting an ovation from the fans that shook the ground beneath me.

"My next challenger," he says, looking at me again, "just keep that in mind okay? I've dealt with it too when I got released all those years ago. It tears you up, and you have so much potential for that to happen to you. Just do your thing, and you'll be great here."

Andrew pats my knee, and stands, walking away, giving me room to think. I look at Cheree, who has her eyes closed, "You believe him?"

She looks up, giving me a small smile, "Yep. Still, it's about time you do the same for yourself."

* * *

After a few days of rest and skipping out on Raw the day after the Rumble, it was back to work.

The first thing I noticed when I got back was the huge smile on Vince's face. He hardly smiles inside the workplace, so the fact that he is doing it now gives a bit of uneasiness.

"Did you see the smile on Vince's face?" I ask Cheree.

Cheree smiles, "Yep, and I think he's got something brewing behind closed doors."

She says it in a singsong voice, and if it weren't for the situation, I would call it kind of cute.

I go find him, not bothering to knock on his door, finding him talking to someone in front of him, and I see that it is Tom.

Damn, I hadn't seen much of Tom since my rivalry with Trevor from when I started. That seems like so long ago.

They both turn to look at me, Vince grinning, "Isaac! Perfect timing… come in, sit down!"

I nod at Tom, shaking his hand, "Good to see you again."

"Same for you kid. Good to know you are standing this time," he responds, smiling.

I sit next to him, giving him the finger, "What's going on here?"

Vince is holding in laughter as he points at Tom, "I was just talking to him and we have a storyline here."

I look at Tom, who nods, then back to Vince, "Wait, me and Tom? For how long?"

"Well, we have nothing right now, but once Elimination Chamber passes through, which the two of you will be in for the title, then the match will happen at WrestleMania. It'll be two months worth of burn."

I nod, liking the idea, "Okay, simple enough… can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," Tom answers for Vince, who nods as well.

"I was thinking that when it comes time in the Chamber, I am going to be fixated on winning the title, trying to prove a point so early in my career here. When it comes time, it'll be us two and Andrew left for the final three. All of us will provide some offense, but eventually Tom will hit the Black Mass on me, eliminating me, providing the reasoning for the feud. I'll blame him for ending my road to glory, and we'll go from there."

Vince seems to ponder on it, then nods, "That seems like a nice plan. Tom?"

Tom shrugs, "I'm down. Seems to be suitable for what we are going for here."

"Well, that's good. Also, if we are going to do that Isaac, we need you to look strong, like we did with you and Andrew. Let's say you eliminate two people before going. We don't know who yet, because those other entrants are to be determined, but we'll get there once we know. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Of course," I say with the most sincerity, "I shouldn't be complaining if I'm working with Tom."

I see Tom giving me a nod of appreciation, as Vince continues, "Very good. Well, that's all I got for you guys for now, we'll need to get together later to lay more groundwork."

We said goodbye and I was about to walk away, before Tom stopped me, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, facing him, "what's going on?"

"I just need to make sure you are ready for this," he asks, "I know that you've been having some... self esteem issues."

I throw my hands up, "Does everybody know of what's going through my head?"

Tom puts his hands to calm me, "Listen, I talked to Cheree, because she is worried about you. Yes, I understand where you are coming from, because I thought about it too. I'm pretty sure everyone has dealt with it around here. Can.. can I just offer some advice?"

I nod, and he continues, "Just remember how you started. Look at where you were before and where you are now. That's all you need to know."

Tom walks away, leaving me thinking, until he says over his shoulder, "Your match with Andrew last night was great by the way."

I chuckle, and I lean on the wall, just thinking about these past couple of days.

I just need to stop thinking and doubting myself. I've had these thoughts circling my head ever since Vince asked me to come from NXT to the main roster. I guess it just comes from being so young and knowing that I could easily be out of it before I even get a chance.

I know of the history of NXT call ups, and everybody else does. Some very few are successful, like Joe and Colby, but others like Rami and Taylor have been done dirty. I just don't want to be on the latter of those unsuccessful.

I can't think like that. I know others are trying to help, and I need to take it. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. I nod at myself, whispering, "You got this Isaac. You're living the good life. Don't ruin it."

I take the deepest breath I can muster, closing my eyes, until I feel a hand wrap in mine, "Are you okay?"

I look at Cheree, nodding, "Yeah, I am. Just thinking. Also, why are you telling everyone about my problems?"

She looks sheepishly to the side, "I don't know. I thought that maybe people can help you with your problems. I'm worried about you and…"

I place a finger on her lips, shutting her up, "Babe, I get it. That's the thing I love about you... you care about me."

I lean in, giving her a soft kiss, "Thank you. You helped a lot."

Cheree looks taken aback from my sudden change in attitude, but she eventually smiles, "You're welcome. How else am I going to help my fiance?"

* * *

***A month and a half later***

"_All six men are in the ring at the same time now as Bobby Lashley is the last competitor in the Chamber!" Tom Phillips points out as Lashley exits his pod, and enters the ring, attacking the first person he sees: Isaac Ruiz._

"_Lashley going straight after Ruiz, the man who pinned him to become number one contender back in January, and he hopes to put him down like Ruiz did!" Byron Saxton adds._

_This Chamber match was the one to end the night on, and the WWE Champion Drew McIntyre had the utmost dishonor of starting against Isaac Ruiz, his opponent from the Rumble._

_The men battered each other until Aleister Black stepped in, and right after him was Samoa Joe and Andrade, who continued to brawl along with the others._

_Now, we are here, and all six men were beating each other to living hell. Inside the ring, McIntyre and Black were going at it, exchanging heavy right hands._

_Black got the upper hand, hitting a standing upper kick to the side of the champion's face, dazing him to the ropes. Black hits a running knee, sending McIntyre over onto the mat against the chain wall, continuing his attack._

_Samoa Joe had Andrade stuck on the opposite side of the ring in a corner, delivering rights and lefts, wearing down the former United States champion._

"_Joe making sure Andrade feels every punch," Phillips says, "and an CCS enzuigiri from Joe, landing it square on Andrade, the cover… he kicks out at two!"_

_Joe argues with the ref, hitting his hand on the mat for emphasis and the referee standing his ground._

_Ruiz and Lashley were fighting on the outside, with Lashley sending Ruiz onto the pod, and Ruiz falling as the glass wall shakes to its core. Lashley picks him up by the neck, shouting, "You are nothing!"_

_Samoa Joe comes out of nowhere, sending Lashley into the chains, interrupting him in the process. Lashley collapses, taken aback from the attack, as Joe sends him into the ring, looking to punish him and leaves Ruiz on the ground._

_Meanwhile, Black is sending McIntyre back in as well, as the champion is nearly in a lot of distress. Andrade comes into the fold, attacking Joe for his assault from earlier, as all five men clump together, hitting each other but nobody in particular._

"_It has turned into absolute mayhem here at the Elimination Chamber!" Tom Phillips yells._

"_All of these men don't want no bread, no water…. they just want meat!" Booker T says._

"_That meat you are talking about is the WWE Championship Book," Byron Saxton responds, "but wait… what is Ruiz doing?"_

_Isaac Ruiz was climbing the nearest pod, already set at the top and looking at everyone below him._

"_He's not considering what I think he is," Phillips says, "and…. oh my god, a Shooting Star!"_

_Ruiz lands on all five men, getting a loud crowd response as everyone falls in a heap. Ruiz takes advantage, pinning the nearest guy next to him, which was Bobby Lashley._

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

"_3!"_

_The crowd pops as Lashley was eliminated, and Ruiz is looking around like he couldn't believe it._

"_That is the second time in just a few months that Ruiz has eliminated Lashley in a championship stake type matchup. Lashley is going to be fuming once he leaves the cage," Phillips points out._

"_If Ruiz doesn't come out of this as champion, he might have the Dominator to deal with." Saxton adds._

_Lashley is helped out as everyone is back to square one. Minutes pass by, and Ruiz is fighting with Samoa Joe while Andrade and Black team up on the champion to hope and get him out._

_He fights both off, giving a Glasgow Kiss to Andrade then a Future Shock DDT to Black, letting all three fall on the canvas._

_Joe has Ruiz stuck in the corner like he had Andrade, and looking for the CCS once again, but Ruiz ducks and Joe catches his foot on the rope, and he becomes stuck._

_He reaches for his foot to get out, but it's no good, as Ruiz runs straight into him with a Widow's Bite. Joe falls to a heap on the canvas as Ruiz climbs the turnbuckle, hitting the Phoenix Splash and pinning Joe for the three count._

_Ruiz has now two eliminations, the most out of everyone in the match, and he lays in a heap as Joe is told to get out._

_McIntyre and Andrade get up, exchanging some previous history from their NXT days, and they exchange blows. Andrade looks for his Hammerlock DDT, but McIntyre breaks out, hitting the Glasgow Kiss and knocking him back._

_Andrade is dazed, and gets hit with a Claymore Kick. Andrade falls, and McIntyre covers him for the elimination._

_The last three remaining men stand in a corner of the ring, looking at each other as if studying a new interesting creature._

"_McIntyre, Black, Ruiz… who will come out of the Chamber as the WWE Champion!?" Phillips says._

"_I got my money on Aleister Black guys," Booker answers, "he's too dangerous to not walk out of here with the gold."_

"_Don't underestimate Ruiz Book," Saxton counters, "he's shown he can hang with the toughest on the Raw brand, so don't be surprised when he becomes the one."_

_Ruiz and Black look at one another, nodding as if they have conceived a plan, and they ambush McIntyre, getting him down to one level._

_Ruiz picks him up, standing him near the ropes, pointing at Black, "Meteora?"_

_He nods, jumping off the ropes and hitting it on McIntyre, knocking him down, but only temporarily. He gets to one knee, and Ruiz follows Black, looking for a Disaster Kick. Instead, McIntyre ducks, and Ruiz hits Black, knocking him down._

_Ruiz yells, "Aleister, I'm sorry!". What he says doesn't matter, because McIntyre turns him around for a Future Shock DDT, covering for only a two count._

_McIntyre doesn't look fazed though, as he goes to the corner, calling for Ruiz to get up._

"_McIntyre is looking to put Ruiz away, to end his dream of becoming champion… and Ruiz counters!"_

_Ruiz hits a Widow's Bite mid Claymore, and McIntyre falls in a heap, squirming on the mat. Ruiz sees how much he's in pain, and climbs to the top once more._

"_Ruiz is having deja vu once again as here's another opportunity to put McIntyre away!" Phillips yells, as Ruiz looks for the Phoenix Splash._

_McIntyre moves AGAIN, but Ruiz luckily lands on his feet to counter what McIntyre was going to throw at him, but he's met by the foot of Black._

"_Black Mass! Ruiz is out cold!" _

_Black covers Ruiz for the three count, and just like that, Ruiz's dream is stalled._

"_Ruiz is now gone thanks to Aleister Black, and guys, I think when Ruiz hit him with that Disaster Kick, that's when Black decided to take matters into his own hands, eliminating him," Phillips explains._

"_And you can see how upset Ruiz is," Booker points out, and he's right. As Ruiz is helped out, you can see all the pain etched on his face, on how he was so close again, but couldn't capitalize._

_Then, the look on his face changed. The look of rage now marked his face, and he storms back in the Chamber, with a completely oblivious Black just now getting up. Ruiz runs, and hits a Widow's Bite on his neck, laying Black out._

"_What in the hell did Ruiz just do?"Phillips yells, as the crowd boos and Ruiz stands over Black, who is out cold._

"_Ruiz just got robbed of the WWE title again, and he attacks Black from behind!" Saxton adds._

_Ruiz has no regret on his face as he gives Black one last look and walks away, leaving him for McIntyre's picking. McIntyre looks at Ruiz with a look of shock, but that doesn't stray him as McIntyre crawls to Black, pinning to retain the title._

"_Black gets screwed over by Ruiz," Phillips yells, "completely messing up a great Elimination Chamber match!"_

"_I have no words Tom," Saxton says, "it's just so out of character for Ruiz, who is known for fighting with heart on his sleeve. Now, his heart isn't there, it's completely gone."_

_Ruiz stares at the ground as he walks, hearing the crowd boo, and he looks at them, then at Black, who is giving Ruiz a glare of hatred, and he just smiles._

_The old Isaac Ruiz is dead._


	21. WrestleMania Debut

**Here is the next one boys and girls! Thanks again for all the favs and follows, but the reviews seem a bit scarce... maybe we can change that, yeah? ;)**

**Anyway, hoped you liked the last chapter because this one builds off of it, as both Cheree and Isaac become evil. Yep, you heard right.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Traveler**

* * *

"Ummmm…. babe? Why didn't we do this earlier?"

There I sat, completely and utterly speechless, as I looked at my sexy fiancee who was dressed in all black gear, her hair dyed black, and her lips covered in glossy lipstick that was… you guessed it, black.

She's turning in circles, flipping her hair from side to side, giving me the best angry face she had, which was more adorable than anything, "So… what do you think?"

I didn't say anything, I just couldn't. I just stared at her with my mouth wide open.

Cheree rolls her eyes, "I guess that's a no."

"No!" I yell out loud, and she starts laughing, "Okay, then why are you staring at me like that?"

I stand, circling her, "You look hotter when you are evil. This heel turn Vince has planned might actually kill me."

She stops me in my tracks, "You are telling me you do like it?"

"Cheree, yes," I say dramatically, "also, can you wear this all the time? It really turns me on…"

All she does is smile, "I mean, if that's what it does, I guess I can."

"God I love you," I say, and she just smiles wider, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek, "I know."

Cheree moves for the closet, and I grab her wrist, "Nuh uh ma'am, you are not dressing out of that!"

She laughs, and closes the closet door, "Fine. Has Vince talked to you recently?"

I shrug, "Not really. Only Tom has talked to him and we've kept in touch. This heel turn for myself is something I'm unsettled about. I just don't know how to be a dick."

Cheree sits on our bed, "I guess it's all practice. For me, it's the same. You just have to believe in yourself, forget those doubts. I thought you fought them off?"

"I did. Trust me, all issues are out the window… I just need to figure out what to say tonight when I get booed. Damn, that feels weird to say."

"What.. getting booed?"

"Yeah! It's so foreign to me. I feel like I'll get flustered really quickly…"

"Isaac," Cheree interrupts, pulling me next to her, "baby, you are so good at what you do. These two years we've known each other and been together, you have gotten so much better at this whole wrestling business than I could ever do. You will do fine, and I will do fine. We both will be fine."

I nod, "I know. We always are," then I look at her with a smile, "you just know how to say the right things don't you?"

"Yep. It's because I'm smarter than you," she teases and we both laugh. It's the little things that make life living for.

* * *

I had goosebumps, but for all the wrong reasons I guess.

The boos were raining down, and I had to hide my smile behind my poker face, hiding any emotion and trying to show how unregretful I was.

The crowd was HEATED, and they proudly showed it and how betrayed they were that a goodie two shoe like me had made the actions like I did last night in the Chamber.

"You screwed Black!" chants fill the arena, and I take that time to look at all of them and just give them the most hated look ever, "Let me talk."

They boo louder, clearly telling me that they wouldn't let me, but I charged on, "You want an explanation? Too bad, you aren't getting one…"

"The only reason I came out here was to tell you that these past two years have been the best years of my life. I have climbed that mountain and have been the man… and it is no thanks to you…"

The audience is clearly unhappy as I continue, "While you were over in your seats, cheering my name and doing what it is you do at home behind closed doors when I'm on the screen which is something I don't want to know about, I was in this ring killing it and destroying the competition, while all you rode my coattails!"

"And I was that close once again last night until that damn bastard, Aleister Black, took that away from me!"

The crowd cheers for him, and I wave them off, "So, yeah, because he did kick my head off, I absolutely screwed over Aleister Black and I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"

I let them boo this time, breathing heavily, until I hear, "Isaac."

Tom showed up on the big screen, and the crowd popped, and I could feel my face heat from the anger I was protruding, as he hid inside his suit and the black background was right behind him, "Last night, you made the biggest mistake of your life…"

"...we were in a war for our lives. Just six men beating the hell out of each other. Then it was us two and the champion left standing, and then you were pinned… by me."

I hear crowd members laughing at me, as Tom continues, "See, you might believe that I took something from you, but in reality, you took something from me which is that WWE Championship. Now, you have left me no other choice as you, Isaac Ruiz, have decided to.. pick... a... fight... with... me!"

"Isaac, you will pay the ultimate price, as you and I will settle our grudge at WrestleMania!"

For the first time tonight, there are cheers for something including me as they chant "Yes!" and I look at Tom, and he has a smile as if he knew I'd take it, "It's going to happen Isaac. When it comes to that time, I will kick your head off… again."

His theme cues, and the stage is set: Tom and I at WrestleMania. It's going to be one of the best matches on the card… THAT is something I could be confident with.

* * *

I was so nervous. I know I've said that so many times on different occasions, but this is different.

Different from a TakeOver, from a Royal Rumble entrance, and from debuting on the main roster at Survivor Series.

This is WrestleMania. In front of almost 100,000 people, and being in such a main storyline like I was in with Tom, it was something like me dreamed of.

I had Cheree next to me of course. She was like a dog you'd see in a mall that people would hug to reduce stress- she was that important to me.

She was in her heel attire, as she was in the Battle Royal on the preshow, and won, so now she has some momentum for whatever Vince has planned for her next. Cheree will never tell me because she likes surprising me. Honestly, I'd like to keep it that way. With all the stuff I tell her, we need something to stay in secret to keep things interesting.

I was trying something different myself, as my usual mossy covered attire was completely gone, as my attire was now bland as fuck. Just some simple green trunks, with a claw mark on the side with my name on it, and black boots and everything else. It was supposed to show how little of a fuck I gave to pander to the audience anymore. I was only doing things for me, and that was the purpose of defining my heel character.

Our match was in the middle of the card and Tom had just showed up, patting my shoulder, "You all right kid?"

"As good as I will ever be," I tell him as he hugs Cheree, "it's just the usual jitters."

"You'll be okay," he tells me, as he looks at Vince, who is giving us a thumbs up, "almost showtime."

Cheree rubs my arm, "Let's mark it down hon. WrestleMania 36 will be our first ever. Please go and tear down the house."

I give her a kiss, "For you, I will do anything."

I hear Tom's theme, and the crowd starts cheering, and that's when it all goes up from here.

* * *

_The fog covers the entire stage as Aleister Black rises from the darkness, and the roar of the crowd makes all the more badass._

"_This contest is set for one fall… introducing first, from Amsterdam, Netherlands… weighing 215 pounds, Aleisterrrr Blackkkk!"_

"_This match has been called the most anticipated bout on the card," Tom Phillips says, "as both men that are involved have been jawing at each other ever since that spoiled Elimination Chamber where Isaac Ruiz ruined Black's chance to win the WWE Championship after Black eliminated Ruiz."_

"_Aleister Black has been chomping at the bit to get his hands on Ruiz, who told Black that he couldn't touch him until tonight," Byron Saxton adds, "now, Black gets his wish!"_

"_He has been very adamate and vocal about his dislike for Ruiz, and he gets to transfer his feelings into a straight brawl!"_

_Black sits cross legged in the middle of the ring, staring straight at the ramp as another theme comes on, though it was not familiar._

"_**Define your meaning of war…**"_

"_**To me, it's what we do when we are bored…**"_

"_**I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop…**"_

"_**And it makes me want more…**"_

"_**YEAH, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING DOWN!**"_

_The guitar and bass kicks up a notch, as Isaac Ruiz steps out to a chorus of boos, his face not telling anything and he clearly looks amped to get in the ring._

"_His opponent… from Houston, Texas… weighing 212 pounds, Isaaccccc Ruizzzzz!"_

"_A new theme, a new attitude, and no more 'Ruin' nickname has defined a new and improved Isaac Ruiz, who is looking to get revenge on Black for what he calls Black's one true mistake." Phillips says._

"_There was no mistake for what Aleister Black did at the Chamber, he was only doing what the match set out to do, and that was to eliminate everyone in your path!" Saxton defends._

"_That doesn't matter Byron," Booker T says, "because Ruiz won't believe you. He has become hell bent on ending Black!"_

_Once Ruiz gets in the ring, he beelines for Black, yelling at his face and trash talking. Black was unaffected, still looking at him with that calm face he was known for, studying him and preparing for this war._

_The bell rings, and both men approach the other, Black trying for a grappling hold and Ruiz fighting him off._

_Black grabs one of his legs, tripping Ruiz and planting him straight on his chest, and Ruiz slaps the mat in frustration, seething with rage._

_Ruiz stands, charging Black into the nearest corner, and the ref administers the five count. Ruiz backs up, and Black has his hands in the air, but Ruiz doesn't care for it and slaps him. The echo resounds through Raymond James Stadium, and the look on Black's face is unprecedented._

"_Ruiz is the act of disrespect on Black… guys, Ruiz is totally changed and I don't think I like it…" Phillips says._

"_If it works for him Tom, it works," Booker answers simply._

_Black is in a different gear, attacking Ruiz with forearm strikes and sweeping him with a back leg, making him fall again. Black grapples his torso, spinning around him, keeping Ruiz pinned._

_Then, Black transitioned into a headlock, and Ruiz gets frustrated, yelling, "God damn it!"_

"_Black is making Ruiz flustered and Ruiz has to keep his rage in check, or it'll cost him!" Saxton replies._

_Ruiz fights out, and both men go back and forth for a few minutes, with Black getting most of the offense in and Ruiz escaping outside with every momentum shift._

_Finally, Black and Ruiz begin to exchange lefts and rights, with Ruiz getting the upper hand and clotheslining Black out of the ring._

_Ruiz climbs the turnbuckle and seems to be looking for the Shooting Star Press, but shakes his head, landing on the apron, and as Black stands, hits a running apron kick on Black's jaw, knocking him down again._

_Ruiz begins to laugh, wagging his finger, knowing they wanted him to fly, but he clearly didn't care what they thought._

"_Ruiz is just mocking the crowd here in Tampa Bay, and he seems to be getting off to the reactions of boos here," Phillips points out as he drinks in the reaction of the crowd._

_Ruiz rolls Black back in the ring, covering him for only a two count. He continues his assault, hitting uppercuts and knocking Black down to one knee._

_He grabs him by the face, and yells, "This is what you get Aleister! Never mess with me again!"_

_Ruiz pulls a knee pad down, and runs to bounce off the ropes, but Black jumps up and hits him with a knee with his own. Ruiz falls down, but Black doesn't falter, jumping off the ropes and hitting a springboard meteora._

_Black covers him for a pin, and Ruiz kicks out. Black picks him up, screaming and hoping for a Black Mass, but Ruiz ducks and as Black comes back, Ruiz hits a step up enzuigiri._

_Black falls on one knee once more, and by that time, Ruiz hits the Widow's Bite, collapsing Black and falling on him in the process for the pin._

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

_Black gets his shoulder up and Ruiz can't believe it, looking at the ref and holding three fingers. Ruiz seems lost, not knowing what to do next, but goes ahead and pulls Black to the corner of the ring, farther than he should be, but climbs up nonetheless._

_Ruiz turns for the Phoenix Splash, and proceeds to go for it, but Black has stood up already.._

"_Oh my god! A Black Mass midway through the splash!" Phillips yells._

_The crowd goes crazy for such a spot as Black hurries for the cover, and Ruiz not moving a muscle._

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

_The crowd counts three, but Ruiz grabs the rope nearby, and they go crazy for his awareness as Black looks around and sees it, falling in defeat and running a hand through his hair._

"_The awareness of Ruiz is crazy, especially from the damage he just took! Love him or hate him, that's something we've seen improvement coming from him!" Saxton points out._

"_Black can't believe it, and we can't believe it as fans of this sport!" Phillips says as the 'This is awesome' chant rings through the soldout WrestleMania crowd._

_Black is on both knees, looking at Ruiz who is barely moving, and he shakes his head, "Just give up Isaac."_

_He stands, letting Ruiz slowly get to his feet, planting his feet for another Black Mass. Ruiz eventually does stand, but drops immediately as Black's foot goes flying, Ruiz grabs him from underneath, rolling him for a pin, only to get a two count._

_Ruiz flips Black over, hitting another Widow's Bite. Then, he stands Black up, hooking his arms, and lifting him up and nailing a powerbomb._

"_The double underhook powerbomb from Ruiz!" Phillips comments. "The cover… and Black kicks out!"_

_Ruiz now truly can't believe it, as the crowd continues their frantic pace, and Ruiz yells at them to shut up._

"_Ruiz is now the one that's frustrated as Black kicks out," Booker adds and Phillips follows up, "Neither man can't put each other away!"_

_Ruiz yells at Black to stand up, and once he does, he hits a Superkick. Black falters, and Ruiz hits another one, knocking him to one knee. Ruiz now screams, and goes for the final blow, but Black jumps up, blocking it._

_Ruiz then blocks Black's roundhouse kick, and goes for a Superkick, and Black goes to reverse that one, but Ruiz fakes it and hits him at the knees, then goes for a running knee. Black goes full limbo as Ruiz flies by, and Black kips up._

_Black goes for a Black Mass again, but Ruiz goes under it, and hits a pump kick to the back of his head, sending him to rebound off the ropes and Ruiz hooks his arms, hitting an exploder suplex._

_Black lands, and Ruiz laughs. However, he doesn't know that Black landed on his feet, and he hits a kick on Ruiz's neck. Black covers him and gets a two and a half count. _

_The crowd applauds their effort, even at Ruiz, who they knew could go. Black stands, looking around and calling for the crowd to get hyped, telling that it might be the end._

_Ruiz is dead to rights, and almost dead on his feet, as Black helps him up by the arm. Ruiz looks at him, as Black tells him, "Now, it's time to pay for your sins."_

_As one last act of defiance, Ruiz gives him the middle finger._

_Black's eyes widen in rage, and he hits the quickest Black Mass ever, completely folding Ruiz._

_Black looks at Ruiz's limp body, and covers him in the most emphatic pin ever._

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

_At the third count, the crowd cheers and the bell rings, as Ruiz loses and fails at redemption._

"_Black beats Ruiz in a classic!" Phillips says as Black sits next to Ruiz, who hasn't moved a bit, looking at him with a disappointed look on his face._

"_Black has done to Ruiz what he has done to several other people- he has made him fade to black!" Saxton adds, as Black finally stands and gets his hand raised._

"_Ruiz might be a changed man guys," Booker says, "but does that mean he will win anything?"_

"_That's a good question Book," Phillips answers, "that is still to be determined. As of now though, Ruiz is off to a bad start."_

_Black leaves, leaving Ruiz to himself as he struggles to sit up, fighting off the ref who is checking on him, finally yelling at the ref to leave him alone. Ruiz looks at the mat, clearly distressed and pissed off, and is left to himself and his own thoughts as his WrestleMania is ruined by the Dutch Destroyer._

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading my story! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	22. An Epic Return

**WHAT?! Two chapters in one day? Such a rarity for me!**

**This one is REALLY short, and kind of a filler, but necessary for the story. Also, I think the content inside the chapter makes up for the shortness alone. *wink***

**Anyways, enjoy this little extra for today. I'll try to get the next one up in two to three days or so- in the meantime, REVIEW!**

**-Traveler**

* * *

It was the Raw after Mania, and it is the craziest night of the entire calendar year.

The backstage area looked like a madhouse, with producers and makeup artists flying everywhere, trying to make sure everything was in tip top shape. When Cheree and I got there, she had to go her separate ways immediately to prepare for her work, and I was left pretty much with nothing. So, I just walked around, and said hi to everyone, who complimented me on the match with Tom last night, which I thought came out pretty great.

I don't know how much time passed by, but before I knew it, I saw a familiar face through the crowd.

I smile, "Hunter!"

He turns, and sees me, and I could tell he was stressed and in a rush, but he smiled too, "Hey kid! I was looking for you."

"Me? I thought I wasn't a part of NXT anymore?"

"Haha. Seriously, I need to talk to you. Vince does too."

Wow. Both of them need to talk. That must mean it's serious, so I shrug, "Okay old man. Lead the way."

I see him roll his eyes as he tails me to Vince's office, where he takes me in, and I see a familiar face standing next to him, hugging him and laughing like they hadn't missed a beat.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

_Isaac Ruiz stepped onto the stage, looking depressed to no end, having a death glare on his face as he slowly walked._

"_Ruiz does not look happy," Booker T says._

"_It looks like he hasn't slept since last night," Byron Saxton adds._

"_Aleister Black beat him last night at WrestleMania," Tom Phillips points out, "a match where Ruiz was supposed to have his moment, but Black had other plans and put him down."_

_Ruiz steps in the ring, as Saxton says, "But why is he out here Tom? What can he possibly say that is of any importance?"_

"_That's what we'll find out right now Byron," Phillips finishes as Ruiz has a microphone in his hand, and begins to speak, "Last night, Aleister Black beat me."_

_The crowd cheers, and Ruiz continues, "Now, I don't know what to do. I do know one thing though, and that is I blame all of you."_

_They boo, but Ruiz doesn't care, "If it weren't for you egging him on, I wouldn't be here feeling miserable! I wouldn't have lost and I certainly wouldn't be here a loser but rather a winner…!"_

_Ruiz stands there as they boo, and he covers his ears, waiting for them to stop, then says, "Shut up right now or so help me god…!"_

"_You think you know me?"_

_Tampa Bay has become absolutely unglued as Ruiz is stuck in his position, and the arena shakes to his very core._

"_Oh my god!" Phillips yells at the top of his lungs. "It's the Rated R Superstar!"_

_Edge walks out, running to one side of the stage and playing to the loudest ass crowd ever devised, and looking like he was about to cry._

"_Edge retired 10 years ago due triple fusion neck surgery, but what is he doing here?!" Saxton asks._

"_Whatever it is, he's back!" Booker says as Edge walks down the ramp, and just takes everything in._

_The emotion on his face is pure and genuine, and he's definitely on the brink of tears, but he collects himself, and walks up the steel steps, the fans bowing to him._

_He nods in appreciation, and turns to Ruiz, the smile dropping off his face. He gets in, and stands at the opposite side, moving his hand to get rid of the jitters, going from Ruiz to the crowd, still trying to get used to the atmosphere._

_Ruiz looks at him, yelling at him, and Edge just glares at him._

_Ruiz moves at him to tell him off, and Edge runs and hits a Spear._

_The crowd pops as Ruiz lays on the mat, lifeless as Edge flips his hair out of his eyes, looking around as his theme cues._

"_Edge is back and better than ever!" Saxton says._

"_Does this mean the Rated R Superstar is back for good?" Booker asks._

"_He looks to be in great shape to execute a Spear guys, so I'd say yes! Edge is here to stay!" Phillips answers, as Edge is on the turnbuckle, enjoying his return back with the fans._

* * *

I know it was only a one off, but OH MY GOD. I just got speared by Adam Copeland.

I grew up on Adam, and I hated his fucking guts. He was the perfect heel, and he was damn good at his job.

So when I was told I would be speared by the one and only Edge, you are damn right I was taking that offer up.

Once we got into gorilla, Adam looked at me and smiled, "You can sell a spear kid, I'll give you that. Thanks for letting me do that."

I shake his hand, "No problem. So, Randy is your first opponent back?"

"Once I'm fully cleared, that is the plan."

"Well, I'm forever grateful that I was your first spear back."

He laughs, "I'm glad I could make your dream come true."

I couldn't get the smile off of my face once we finished talking, then I saw Hunter again, calling me over.

"What's up?" I ask him, excited to hear what he had to say.

He only said one thing: qualifier.

* * *

"_Welcome back to Monday Night Raw," Tom Phillips says, "this is a Money in the Bank qualifier between Isaac Ruiz and Humberto Carrillo, and the winner has a chance to win the Money in the Bank briefcase in three weeks, and it has been a back and forth affair."_

_Ruiz has Carrillo down on the mat, stomping away at his midsection, making Carrillo shout in agony, and he crawls away, but Ruiz keeps up the pursuit._

"_Ruiz is being quite aggressive in this bout, and he has to for some momentum, especially after the past two weeks," Byron Saxton says._

"_He's been embarrassed from both Aleister Black and Edge," Booker T points out, "of course he wants to redeem himself."_

_Carrillo uses the turnbuckle to fly up, and wrap his legs around Ruiz's head and hits a Hurricanrana. It sends Ruiz to the other corner, and Carrillo hits a splash onto him._

_Ruiz comes out of the corner as Carrillo bounces from the ropes and hits a flying clothesline, taking out Ruiz in the process._

_Carrillo does a kip up and screams, getting the crowd behind him. He calls for Ruiz to get up, and he does, and Carrillo hits a Superkick._

_Ruiz falls, and Carrillo climbs to the top. He looks for his standing moonsault, but Ruiz rolls out of the way, and Carrillo lands on his feet._

_He tweaks his right foot, falling to his knee, and Ruiz takes advantage, hitting the Widow's Bite._

"_The Widow's Bite!" Phillips announces. "Cover…!"_

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

"_3!"_

_The bell rings and there is a moderate cheer as Ruiz is announced the winner and a participant in the MITB Ladder match._

"_Ruiz has redeemed himself alright Booker," Saxton says, "and he is only one step closer gentlemen!"_

"_But that one step Byron is the ladder match," Phillips points out, "and we all know that is easier said than done."_

* * *

**Told you it was short. I'll see you guys in the next one. Peace.**


	23. Money in the Bank

**Here it is! Money in the Bank is just around the corner, and it's a banger! Again, I appreciative of all the views and favs, as it keeps me going.**

**Now, I hope you enjoy this one.. I tried to make it the best one yet!**

**-Traveler**

* * *

_All six participants for the Money in the Bank ladder match were standing in one ring, circling one another and mics in hand. 3 stars from Raw and 3 stars from Smackdown, with one chance to choose whatever time they want to have a championship match of their choice._

_Isaac Ruiz, Samoa Joe, and Rey Mysterio from Raw were on one side, and with Kofi Kingston, Cesaro and King Corbin from Smackdown on the other, they were planning to have a war of words before the ladder match this coming Sunday._

_The crowd was electric, knowing that all six men were talented in different ways, which was going to mix well and make for a chaotic match. _

"_Shut up!" King Corbin yells, and the crowd boos, "We are not here for you, we are here to bask in your king's greatness!"_

_He poses, and boos come down harder, and the other five just look at him like he's crazy, with Samoa Joe interrupting, "No one cares about you!"_

_Corbin opens his eyes, looking at him as the crowd cheers, saying, "Who do you think you are?"_

_Joe smirks while Cesaro cuts in, "While you two are having a pissing contest, I think we are going to talk about the obvious here… all five of you are here because you are all a minor roadblock in my way to earning my first major title."_

"_So, can we cut the theatrics and move on with this so I can kick your asses?"_

_Both Corbin and Joe laugh at Cesaro for saying such a thing, and the crowd is playing up to the fact that it looks like a fight might break out._

"_Can't we all just get along?" Kofi Kingston interrupts, "I mean, we are all here only days from having a war, why can't we just have a pancake party or something?"_

"_Because we aren't kids Kingston," Cesaro answers, "what in the hell is wrong with you?"_

_Kingston shrugs, just saying that he was only offering, while Rey Mysterio comes to defend him, "Hey, the man you are talking to has won the WWE Championship, something you have never done mijo."_

_Kingston nods and smiles, as the crowd acknowledges that he did indeed do that, as the five men trash talk, almost coming to fisticuffs._

_The only person not involved was Isaac Ruiz, who just leaned in the corner and looked on, no emotion on his face. All he does is move from his corner and move closer to the inevitable brawl._

_He looks around, and then all he says, "I'm tired of this."_

_Ruiz throws his mic into the middle of all five men and jumps on all of them, starting the brawl. It was a mess, and the entire roster had to be called out to stop the others from tearing each other._

_The crowd booed, but it had to be done as all six men were dragged out separately to calm things down. Cesaro, Kingston, and Joe were at the front of the ring, still jawing at each other and separated. However, both Corbin and Mysterio got free and attacked the three men, restarting the brawl._

_The roster tried everything, but to no avail as it just continued to get worse and worse._

"_These men cannot be contained!" Byron Saxton says._

"_This is the heat of battle Byron," Tom Phillips adds, "and this shows how much these competitors want this… oh wait, what is Ruiz doing?"_

_Ruiz was in the middle of the ring all to his lonesome, looking at the crowd, and smiles._

"_I have no idea what he is planning.." Booker T says, but Ruiz provides the answer, running from the ropes and hits a Tope Con Hiro on everyone, wiping them out like a wave in the ocean._

_The crowd pops, and Ruiz lands on his feet on the ramp and he is rushed by the roster who is telling him to move back, and he puts his hands up, quickly accepting the orders._

_The other five men still lay on the mat outside the ring, looking at Ruiz and each other, with other roster members still making sure they were not going at it again._

"_These six men have the capacity to make this Sunday's ladder match the best one yet!" Saxton says._

"_You might be right Byron," Phillips responds, "but there is only one way to figure that out- and that's to get to Sunday!'_

* * *

"So, you want me to turn again is what you are saying?" I ask Vince through the phone, as I prepare Cheree and I some dinner.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," he admits, "because let's be honest kid, you are not meant to be a bad guy. Being a good guy is in your DNA."

"You are right about that," I answer, steam flying in my face as I push the food away, turning the stove off, "it felt so weird and uncomfortable. Just please, don't make me do it again."

Vince chuckles, "I don't know about that. Who knows, you might become a better talker later in life and we will take another crack at it…. but I agree. For now, we should keep you as just Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz, and no one else."

"Sounds like a plan," I say, "alright, I have to feed the missus. Talk tomorrow?"

"Of course Isaac," he answers as we hang up and I yell for Cheree to get into the kitchen.

She walks in, towel on her head and around her body from the shower, and I hear her sniff, "Is that what I think it is?"

I show her what's in the pot and Cheree smiles, "Your dad's enchiladas?"

"Yep. I asked him to send the recipe and I figured I would make it. It probably won't taste as good as his, but I hope it's close enough."

"I'm sure you cook as good as your dad," she says, giving me a kiss, "just give me a minute to change."

I get dinner set up when she comes back, already in her pajamas and hair completely down, when we sit down and watch TV leaning on each other.

Hours pass by, and she falls asleep in my lap, gently snoring as I softly run a hand through her hair, which looked better longer in my opinion.

I then start to think about our wedding. The sudden heaviness falls on my shoulders.

This heaviness I'm feeling is nothing negative, I'm not regretting my decision to ask Cheree for marriage. That thought had never crossed my mind, even back when we first started dating. It's just that we've been so busy lately with work that we might not have time to wed until a year and a half to two years later, and that scares me.

Let me phrase this: I NEVER want to lose Cheree. I've said it plenty of times to several other people, Cheree is the best thing to happen to me. I would've quit this business several times over due to my personal issues, whether it was my triceps injury or my self esteem, but she was able to get me through it. I want to marry her quicker than you could ever imagine.

So, as I stare at her and think about how much I love her, I just now how lucky I am to have her and to have met her. Fuck the rocky road I had to get here, it was all worth it knowing that this business got me the love of my life and the best job in the world.

There is nothing I would rather ask for.

I was so lost in my thoughts that Cheree had her eyes open and caught me staring at her, asking sleepily, "What is going on in the handsome head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Uh huh… about what?"

I don't tell her, but instead I lean in and kiss her softly. I don't make it aggressive or engage into sex, but I do just enough to convey the message. Her surprised groan makes me grin, and we separate as she looks at me questioningly, "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

I shrug, giving her another kiss, "I just can't wait to marry you, that's all."

This time, Cheree is speechless. So, she follows my lead… she smiles.

* * *

_All five bodies weren't ready for this. Even the stretching they did backstage couldn't prepare them for the beatings they were going to take._

_The briefcase hung high above the ring, the lights gleaming against it like it was teasing the competitors to come and grab it._

_The five men surrounding the briefcase look around the ring as the bell rang. Isaac Ruiz immediately rolls out of the ring, avoiding all contact, as the others start the assault on each other._

_He just watches them, ignoring the crowd behind him and waving them off, grabbing a nearby ladder and throwing it inside. Ruiz doesn't follow after it right after, but sees if anybody were to grab it, then rolls in, standing it up and starting the climb._

"_Ruiz being really smart here, hoping to win this quick and early!" Tom Phillips points out, but Samoa Joe yanks him down and puts him in the Coquina Clutch._

"_Joe with Coquina early!" Byron Saxton says, but Ruiz pushes Joe to the turnbuckle, breaking the hold. Ruiz gets away, running at him, but Joe sends him over onto the apron, as Ruiz lands on his feet. Joe tries for a punch, but Ruiz blocks and hits one of his own, sending him back._

_As Joe recovers, Ruiz jumps on the top turnbuckle, aiming straight for Joe, but Joe ducks and at the same time, sends Ruiz flying straight into the ladder with a smack._

_Ruiz drops in pain, but also makes the ladder fall onto Cesaro and Kofi Kingston, who were brawling on the ropes, making them collapse with thud too._

"_God! One move from Joe just takes out half of the competition!" Phillips acquires as Joe yells, and Rey Mysterio tries his luck._

_He jumps at Joe from the turnbuckle, but Joe catches him in a uranage position, seeing the ladder now sprawled out, and hits Mysterio back first on it, making Mysterio wince and yell._

_Joe is now seething at mouth, kicking the ladder to side with Mysterio STILL on it, giving him room to cause more carnage. _

_King Corbin now rises from the ashes, going after Joe, but Joe gets the upper hand._

"_Guys, Joe has been dominant ever since the start of this match!" Booker T says. "He might be the favorite right now to win this whole thing!"_

"_He irish whips Corbin, but look out…" Phillips announces, as Corbin slides underneath the rope, and goes around the turnbuckle, sliding back in and hitting the biggest clothesline imaginable, knocking the big man off of his feet._

_Corbin wastes no time. He grabs a ladder, setting it on one of the corners, hoping to inflict more punishment on Joe to wear him out._

_Corbin smiles, obviously confident in his plan, and turns around straight into a European Uppercut from Cesaro._

_Corbin bounces off the ladder, and falls forward dramatically. Cesaro admires his work, and sees Kingston running at him, so Cesaro sends him flying straight into the ladder, completely folding the New Day member as he falls along with Corbin on the mat._

_Now, Cesaro is the last one standing, grabbing another ladder from the outside. He gets it set up, starts the long and treacherous climb._

_He actually gets pretty far, but not before Mysterio climbs on the other side. Then, both men start to fight on the top. Cesaro grabs a hold of Mysterio's head and slams it on the top, letting Mysterio nearly fall, but only holding on with one hand._

_Ruiz arrives, climbing from behind Mysterio and places him in a powerbomb position. Mysterio's arms flail from side to side, trying to get out of Ruiz's grasp, but before he knew it, Ruiz lands him on the ladder in the corner, this time, breaking it in half due the wear and tear of bodies being slammed against it._

_The crowd pops, and Ruiz collapses, trying to get to Cesaro who was by himself again, but Joe grabs him instead, ripping him off, hitting his head against the ladder, and Cesaro collapses._

_Ruiz sees Joe looking at Cesaro, and looks at the crowd then at the top of the ladder. Meanwhile, Corbin sets a ladder on the apron outside parallel to the announcer's table._

"_What is Corbin doing?" Saxton asks._

"_I don't know Byron," Phillips admits, "but whatever he is doing, it's nothing but sinister… oh look out for Kingston!"_

_The former WWE Champion hits Corbin from behind, landing a few blows to get him on one knee. Kingston hangs back, looking for a running blow, but Corbin moves out of the way and sends Kingston face first into it, planting him._

_Kingston is out cold with Corbin watching, as Ruiz is now climbing up the ladder, but not to grab the briefcase. He gets to the top, and as soon as his right foot touches the top, he hits a floating senton and lands straight on Joe, getting a standing ovation from the crowd._

"_Ruiz with the Jeff Hardy type of move as all six men are down and out!" Phillips yells._

_No one moves inside the ring, as Ruiz and Joe are still hurt on the mat and coughing up a storm, but Corbin slides in like a vulture and licks his chops, seeing the ladder with no one on it, and begins the climb._

_The crowd boos, not wanting Corbin to win, and they cheer when Cesaro gets him off, and sweeps at his legs, right into an uppercut._

_Corbin falls in a heap, with Cesaro continuing the attack. However, on the outside, Ruiz goes into battle with Joe and Kingston gets dragged out by Mysterio, who looks conflicted to attack as he is injured, but does it anyway._

_Joe gets Ruiz to crash into the turnbuckle, making him fall against the ring. Joe then turns his attention to the German announce table, walking around one of the preplaced ladders to do so, flinging the table top almost into the crowd._

"_Joe has something dangerous in mind guys," Phillips says as Joe takes the monitors out, "and… OH MY GOD!" _

_Kingston sends Mysterio flying into the announcers, making them part as the former champion lies at their feet, "Mysterio just got flown right into us… it is breaking down over here at ringside!"_

_Joe gets the German announce table situated, and turns to go for Ruiz, but runs into a step up enzuigiri, wobbling the Samoan. Ruiz then hits a Widow's Bite, sending Joe onto the table._

_Kingston is grabbing Mysterio as well and placing him on the main commentary table, then he looks at Ruiz who is looking at him, and they both nod. Then, with the preplaced ladders behind them, they begin to climb._

"_Both Kingston and Ruiz… I have no idea what is going to happen!" Booker says as Saxton finishes with, "I think I know what they are going to do Book…."_

_Both men are settled at the top, looking down at the men below them, and with Ruiz hitting the Shooting Star Press and Kingston hitting his Boom Drop, they land on their intended targets, collapsing the stars they hit and the tables that landed on._

_The crowd is going absolutely crazy, chanting "Holy shit!" as all four men are not moving from the ordeal. While all that has occurred, Cesaro and Corbin are still exchanging heavy blows on the ropes, with Cesaro sending Corbin on the apron, the ladder that was placed on the Spanish announce table still standing even with the carnage surrounding it._

_Corbin looks at the ladder, careful not to fall on it, but Cesaro hits an uppercut and makes Corbin almost fall again. Cesaro joins him on the apron, grabbing his arm and looking for a suplex. He gets the King up in the air, but Corbin gets out of it and drops, landing one of his patented Golden Glove right hands, making Cesaro wobble._

_Then, Corbin grabs Cesaro and places him on his shoulder, and drills him into the ladder. It bends with a crunch, and Cesaro is laid out as Corbin gets back in the ring._

_The chants have continued through the past five minus, but once Corbin began to climb again, the boos returned. Corbin had a huge smile on his face, knowing that it was his time._

"_King Corbin is going up, looking to become a two time Money in the Bank winner..!" Saxton says._

"_He is only fingertips away, but hold on a minute, Kingston in front of us…!" Phillips yells._

_Kingston had somehow risen from the rubble where Mysterio was, and got into the ring to combat Corbin's attempt at winning. He grabs at the King's legs, and Corbin tries to fight back, but he eventually is dragged down._

_Kingston moves the ladder out of the way, but Corbin takes advantage, looking for the End of Days._

_Kingston flips out of it, and hits a Trouble in Paradise. Corbin flails, landing on the middle rope, and before Kingston knows it, Mysterio flies by him and hits a 619._

_Corbin sells it perfectly, flopping and rolling out of the ring, as Kingston and Mysterio share glances. Then, Cesaro gets back in it, jumping on the top rope and hitting a double flying uppercut. He sends Mysterio flying outside, but Kingston stays in the middle of the ring, where Cesaro grabs his legs, with the crowd knowing what is happening._

"_Here we go… the Cesaro Swing..!" Booker says, as the crowd counts every turn._

"_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11…"_

_Cesaro kept going, and eventually stopped, sending Kingston flying to the side and out of the ring. _

_He cleans his hands off, acting like it was a job well done. Then, Joe comes from behind and wraps Cesaro in a Coquina Clutch, with Cesaro desperately trying to fight back and escape._

_Ruiz comes flying in, hitting a running Widow's Bite, laying out Joe and saving Cesaro. Of course, he was not grateful for Ruiz's help, hitting an uppercut and laying him out in the process._

_Now, Cesaro was all by himself, moving the ladder underneath the briefcase, and beginning to make his climb. Then, Corbin comes back like a pain in his butt, sweeping at his legs. Cesaro lands straight into his arms and right into an End of Days._

_The crowd pops, as Cesaro lays lifelessly on the canvas, and Corbin follows his suit up the ladder. Corbin was smiling again, licking his lips and reaching for the briefcase, his fingers wrapping around the hook._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ruiz comes flying in, jumping off of the top rope and landing on Corbin's back. Corbin doesn't know what's happening, trying to get Ruiz off of him, but Ruiz climbs over him and punches him._

_Corbin falls as he still reaches, but can't do anything, hitting back first and with a thud._

"_Ruiz is all by himself!" Phillips yells. "Ruiz…. there is no one around…!"_

_Ruiz grabs at the hook, and yanks the briefcase off, with the bell ringing and the crowd cheering._

"_Isaac has done it… he is Mr. Money in the Bank!"_

_Ruiz doesn't hold the briefcase high, but rather looks at it, crying and placing his head on it as if he was silently thanking God._

* * *

My adrenaline was still sky high as I stood on that ladder, looking at the briefcase, knowing my wrestling career was in my hands.

Any place, any time. Those words were repeating in my head, as I got off of the ladder and raised it high, and surprisingly the crowd was fully behind me. I didn't even bother to hold back tears as I rolled out of the ring, holding the case to my side, and not still believing I was in this position.

I got backstage, and the applause was thundering, as Cheree was the first to hug me, planting kisses on my cheek. The rest of the guys came through the curtain, and although we were beat up, we laughed and congratulated each other on a job well done.

That's what made my job so damn fun.

Later on the day, the bell rang for Andrew's match, but it wasn't him. It was Tom.

That's when I knew why I won the briefcase.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you in the next one.. love y'all!**


	24. A Warning Of What's To Come

**I hope you guys enjoy this one, because this is kind of short. I'll explain at the end so you guys understand why. I appreciate the views and the favs, it makes very happy about what I am doing here.**

**Remember to review, and enjoy. ;)**

**-Traveler**

* * *

Carrying around the briefcase with me just for kayfabe's sake was really cool to me.

It was the same importance of carrying around a title belt and holding it with pride. It was like a newborn baby or a new car, except maybe it was a little less expensive than those things. Still, it had that smell of a new car, so I guess it can be counted as the same.

I had already figured out why I had won the briefcase. I mean, Tom winning the title last night gave me some indication on what the future plans were.

Vince had called me for a meeting shortly after I got here for Raw, and told me the plans.

They didn't surprise me, and it made me excited for the future. Vince didn't want me to cash in straight away, but he wanted me to hang it over Tom's head a little bit, and tease the fans.

I agreed with him, because I knew I wasn't ready to hold the biggest title in the history of this company just yet. Just being able to be in the background and be that wily babyface is something new and fresh for me. I'll happily accept it with open arms.

The start of the show was upon us, and it was to be the coronation of Tom's new reign, as he was dressed in a nicely tailored suit.

I stand next to him, running a hand over his shoulders, "Looking good champ."

He readjusts his title, slightly smiling, "Thanks. I haven't been able to wear one of these out in the ring. Whenever I did wear this, I was because I was stuck in a closet for eight months."

I snicker at his joke, as Vince and the rest of the production crew walk in, and he yells, "Showtime folks!"

* * *

"_You deserve it!"_

_The chants echoed through the city of Baltimore after the pay per view last night, where Aleister Black stood in the middle of the ring as the new champion, and he humbly nods to the crowd's acknowledgements, "Thank you."_

_He sighs, "When I started in this business, it wasn't my planned future and something I wanted to do full time. It was to hide the deep rooted issues in my life, including the depression I dealt with on a daily basis. It was only a matter of time when this business healed me.."_

_Black has a hard time continuing, but he does, "It was… it was like my home away from home. You see, people might look at me and say that my character is one of a kind… but isn't just a character. This is me when I'm backstage, this is me when I'm at the gym, this is me when I'm at home… I live and breathe this."_

_The crowd applauds, and Black continues, "So, when whoever comes up as my challenger and decides to pick a fight with me… there is only thing I can do, and that's be myself. When that time comes, they will… fade to black."_

_Black stares at the hard cam for extra emphasis, until an old theme song resurfaces from the stage._

_Isaac "Ruin" Ruiz steps out with his newly acquired briefcase, with the biggest smile on his face, and waving at Black in the ring, "Aleister! God, it's so good to see you again! Look, I know you are probably wondering why I am out here, and that is because I want to congratulate you!"_

_Ruiz makes his way to the ring with Black looking cautious, "Now, as you know, you and I have some prior history… and for that, I want to apologize."_

_Black raises an eyebrow, "Apologize?"_

"_Of course," Ruiz says "look, back in February, I had a lapse in judgement. I was the new kid on the block and I wanted to prove myself. I had two chances in a matter of a month to win that title," he points at the WWE Championship on Black's shoulder, "but I didn't. It was frustrating, and I took my anger out on you. So, I truly and sincerely apologize," he lays out a hand, "truce?'_

_The champion doesn't seem to believe it at first, but he could see how sincere Ruiz was, and he nods, taking the hand, exchanging some private words._

_Ruiz smiles, "I'm relieved to get that out of the way. Now, if you watched last night, I am Mr. Money in the Bank," the crowd cheers to hear that, "and with that distinct honor, I can cash in whenever and wherever I want. I don't want to do that anytime soon. Despite the history I mentioned earlier, we did have a barn burner at WrestleMania."_

_The crowd cheers, agreeing as Black nods along with them, and Ruiz continues, "What do you say we do that again at Backlash?"_

_The chant of "Yes!" goes through the crowd as Black seems to ponder it and Ruiz eggs him on, until bagpipes interrupt them._

"_And here is the man who Black beat last night at Money in the Bank," Tom Phillips says as Drew McIntyre walks out on the stage, "and he does not seem particularly happy about Black ending his near 9 month reign last night.."_

"_It looks like he has some words for the new champion," Byron Saxton adds, and McIntyre begins to speak and walk towards the ring, "Aleister, I've only come out here to exchange some words…"_

_Black and Ruiz listen intently as he continues, "Last night, we went through a war. I couldn't have asked for a better opponent. Still, you won… and I am pissed about it!"_

_McIntyre points at Ruiz, "You don't need to be out here. As far as I can recall, the last time we stepped in the ring together, we tore the house down, but I won!"_

_He steps in the ring, still directing his words to Ruiz, "Now, I know you did win the briefcase last night, and that does provide some credibility to your name, and that I congratulate you for… but still, Black is mine, not yours."_

_Ruiz nods in understanding, as McIntyre looks away from him and towards Black, "I know that I am supposed to have an immediate rematch clause at the next pay per view, which is Backlash, but I am so amped and I KNOW I can beat you… so I want it, tonight!"_

_The crowd pops, as Phillips says, "Oh my! A pay per view main event level match tonight on Raw, for the WWE Championship?! We are truly spoiled guys!"_

_Black nods, "You want it tonight? You and me, one on one?"_

_McIntyre nods, and Black grins, "You've got it!"_

_The crowd cheers as the main event is set. McIntyre and Black stare each other down, as Ruiz stands to the side, "Ummm, what about me?"_

_Both men look at him, and McIntyre nods, seeming to think, then nods, "I've got an idea. I might take some convincing backstage, but it's a perfect role for you."_

_Ruiz looks confused as the former champion walks out and the stage is set._

* * *

Cheree giggles, "You look kind of hot in a striped shirt."

I smooth my hand across my chest, "I guess I need to get more of these. Man, this feels weird!"

"You being a referee? Yeah, it is weird."

As we stood backstage waiting for the main event, I went back to later this afternoon. When Vince pitched the idea of me a special referee, I got giddy inside. I remember back when I was just a fan, when I played the old school wrestling games, they had the special referee mode that I'd play all the time.

It was like this for me, being the one to make the three count, it was really cool for me.

Eventually, as time went on, it was time for the main event. Both Andrew and Tom were in their gear, meanwhile I had my ref stripes on with simple blue jeans, and I joined both men to go over the match.

I kissed Cheree as both Andrew and Tom made their entrances, and I followed suit, making sure to show my briefcase off to give a warning.

I had it to the timekeepers area, yelling, "Don't let anyone take that… it's valuable!"

I got in the ring, making sure both men were ready, and I called for the bell.

Immediately, my heart begins to pound as soon as I realize that this is real. I'm an official for a title match. God, what a life I have.

* * *

"_The bell rings, and here we go, the WWE Title is on the line here on Raw!" Tom Phillips announces, as Drew McIntyre and Aleister Black circle each other._

"_Not only that, but Mr. Money in the Bank himself is the referee. I just hope that he doesn't screw either man over," Byron Saxton says, and Booker T comments, "He said he wouldn't Byron. Besides, he seems to be a changed man."_

_McIntyre and Black tangle in a collar tie up, with the former champion pushing Black into a corner and giving him some heavy strikes, while Ruiz counted. Ruiz got to five, and McIntyre was still hammering away, so Ruiz had to separate him, telling him off._

_McIntyre pushes him away and goes back to what he was doing, until Ruiz had to grab him again, yelling, "I know you are pissed, but ease off!"_

_McIntyre looks at him, then nods as he backs away and Ruiz checks on the champion._

"_The Scottish Psychopath wasn't listening to Ruiz's instructions, but finally did as Ruiz seems to being his job here," Phillips points out and Saxton adds, "As he should be."_

_Black nods at Ruiz, saying he's fine as he allows the action to continue._

_Ruiz watches intently as the match goes smoothly for the next five minutes, with the former champion targeting Black's limbs, trying to wear him down for the kill. McIntyre goes for a Future Shock DDT, but Black gets out and goes for a Black Mass. McIntyre ducks, and gets Black into the DDT anyway and lands it._

_He plants Black and goes for the cover, and Ruiz only gets to a two count. McIntyre becomes furious, pointing a finger at Ruiz's chest and Ruiz does not look happy._

"_Count faster, or I will make you!" McIntyre threatens, and Ruiz just looks at him, not saying a word._

"_Ruiz is just doing his job and the Scotland native doesn't seem too happy…" Booker says._

"_I mean, he is doing what he's supposed to do," Saxton says, "I don't understand where the anger is coming from on McIntyre's part."_

_Ruiz keeps his mouth shut as the match continues, and both men go back and forth, when Black has McIntyre down on one knee, then hits a meteora, and he lands on his feet, screaming._

_He calls for the Black Mass, but when McIntyre stands, he counters himself with a Glasgow Kiss. Black bounces back, hitting the ropes and giving McIntyre a high knee._

_McIntyre eats the knee and looks at Black, fury etched in his eyes. Black looks surprised, but goes for another kick, and McIntyre catches him in mid air and wraps him around the back, hitting an Air Raid Siren._

_Ruiz flinches, and McIntyre pops up, going to the corner and asking Black to get up. Black does, and when McIntyre rushes, Black hits a Black Mass._

_McIntyre drops like a bag of potatoes as Black goes for the cover, and Ruiz counts the one, two then the three as Black retains._

_Ruiz calls for Black's belt, holding it and looking at it, seeing the champion look at him with intense eyes. He seems to hold it for too long, but eventually gives it to Black, winking and raising his arm._

"_Black may have retained his title, but Ruiz gives him an indication of what might be to come!"_

* * *

**This chapter was a bit bittersweet for me, because yes, next chapter is the last chapter for Greatness.**

**I know, let all the tears out, because I know I shed some. I'll explain in further detail later on what the future holds for me and the future for Isaac and Cheree, but I just want you guys to prepare yourselves.**

**I'll try to make you guys proud and write the last chapter as the best in the story. We will get through this together, and it's going to be a bonding moment.**

**I'll see you next chapter, and please, take care of yourselves and stay safe.**

**-Traveler**


	25. A Defining Moment

**Here is the final chapter. I know, I'm sad too. The end of Isaac and Cheree is upon us but it is the beginning of...**

**You know what? If you want to hear what I have planned, read to the end. ;)**

**Okay, enough talking. Get ready for the tears, the lemons and the memories. Enjoy.**

**-Traveler**

* * *

***3 months later***

"I, Isaac Ruiz, take thee, Cheree Crowley, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part…"

Cheree, dressed as beautiful as I've ever seen her, stands across from me with tears running down her cheeks, and repeats the same for me, almost hiccuping her way through.

The pastor beside us smiles, "Now, it is at this time that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Isaac."

I don't waste any time, and I may sure I suck her soul as her arms wrap around my neck and everyone around us cheers for one of the best moments of my life.

I see my best men, Trevor and Austin, smiling right next to my father, who has the biggest father grin and happens to be crying a waterfall. My mom was worse, as she had to hold on to Kacy and Britt, as she started crying, but they were smiling as she did, knowing those were happy tears.

The warm air of the Florida beach breezed through the small gathering of friends and family as we all had a group hug, just laughing. Then, I hug Cheree again, kissing her, "You are finally my wife. God, you don't realize how bad I've wanted to get this done."

She doesn't say anything, but just smiles and runs a hand through my hair as we kiss into oblivion.

Trevor and Austin eventually come over and give me bro hugs, and it left so nice being loved by close friends on a day that's already turned into a great memory. Trevor squeezes my shoulder, "How does it feel to be married?"

I laugh, "Fucking great man."

Austin chuckles, "I bet. In about six months though, get back to us on that."

I push him, and we just laugh together, "Shut up dumbass. Cheree and I will be fine."

Austin nods more seriously, "I know Isaac. You too are like the cutest pair of people ever. You'll have a healthy marriage."

The night rages on, as we celebrate barefeet and all on the sand, drinking light beer and red wine (Cheree's favorite), and watching the stars.

Cheree and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other, arms wrapped around each other's waist, touching each other and exchanging kisses. It seemed to be too much for her, as she whispered in my ear, "You don't realize how sexy you look in that tuxedo. God, and being barefoot too…"

"You just want to get me into bed." I snap back at her, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"You are damn right," she answers, kissing me back, "I want you."

Right now, she was making it really hard for me to go through the rest of the night, and all I could do was groan, "Cheree, just an hour longer?

She doesn't say anything, but she keeps kissing my cheek, so I point at her bridesmaids, "Talk to the girls to get your mind off of me or something…"

Cheree gives me the puppy eyes, "Do you want me to forget you?"

"No, babe," I tell her, kissing her, "I just don't want everyone to see us have the time of our life in the middle of our wedding, do you?"

She sees my point, but squeezes my thigh as she walks away, "Don't think you are getting away from this mister…"

I chuckle, "I wouldn't dream it babe."

I watched her ass walk away as I sigh in frustration. I definitely wanted her too, but I had to resist. I needed to talk to my parents anyway.

I saw them talking to Austin and Trevor, who were no doubt spreading silly stories about me in the PC, and I interrupted, "I hope you boys are behaving yourself in front of my parents."

I hear Austin snicker as Trevor answers, "Of course. We were just asking how you were as a kid."

I look at both Mom and Dad, "Please tell me you didn't tell them…"

"What are you ever referring to?" Dad asks, slightly grinning as he knew what I was talking about.

I lower my voice, "You aren't talking about Trish are you?"

I guess Mom did, because Trevor and Austin busted out laughing, and I couldn't believe it, "Mom!"

She shrugs, "Sweetie, I was always glad I caught you like that. I always feared you'd be gay…"

"Okay!" I say, as both men beside me are nearly dying, "Yes, I nearly got off to a WWE divas magazine, can we move on?"

Dad chuckles, "I don't think I can ever move on. I still have it etched into my memory."

Eventually, the guys stop laughing, with Austin patting my arm, "It's okay Isaac, we are all on the same boat with you. Every little boy fantasized about Trish's…"

"This is where this conversation ends," I tell him, being serious and funny at the same time, getting more laughs, "Mom, Dad… please, no more stories, okay?"

Mom smiles, "Of course. Right hon?"

Dad nods, "Sure thing," and gives me a wink, "proud of you son. Cheree is a good one. Don't let her go."

I smile, "I know."

They both go, giving me hugs and sharing teary eyed words, and it left me with my other family.

It was almost midnight when I felt a little bit of a hangover coming along, so I decided to call the night off. I could see Austin eyeing me, and I gave him a little nod, mouthing, "Go ahead."

He strays from Trevor and I as I watch him pull Britt to the side, and begin to say some words. I then hear Britt crying, and Cheree walks to me, "Is he…?"

I nod, smiling, "Yep."

"Did he ask you if he could tonight?"

"He did. I gave him my blessing."

He gets on one knee, and says undoubtedly those famous four words, and they hug, and I clap and start the applause as both of them celebrate.

I walk up to them and hug Austin, "Congrats. I'm glad it went well."

Britt looks at me, "Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah. He asked me if he could before tonight even happened."

Then, Britt hugs me, "Thank you Isaac. That was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome. You should thank your now fiance for that."

"Fiance," Austin says, hugging her, "I like the sound of that. Can we marry now?"

I snort and I walk away, "Have a great night you two, you are going to enjoy it!"

I grab Cheree's hand as we work our way to the beach hotel, whispering and laughing, kissing the back of her hand and saying "my wife" as I did.

We got into our hotel room, and immediately we began to attack each other with kisses, as Cheree pushed me to the wall, trying to get my shirt off quickly but to no avail, so I laughed, "Need help there?"

"Shut up," she says, then goes, "Fuck it," as she literally rips the seams apart, the buttons hitting the floor, running her hand across my abs.

I grab her thighs, lifting her up and putting her against the wall, kissing her neck and collarbone, "God, I love you. My wife."

"I love you too," she says back breathlessly, "my husband."

Then, after that, it was the best love making we've had together, and we had just got married three hours ago.

* * *

The bad part of having my wedding on the day before Summerslam was that I still had a headache from the hangover. That, and my body was sore from what Cheree and I did, which was fantastic by the way. The good part is that my role in Summerslam was only small, and it's nothing like ibuprofen that will put it to the side for a bit.

Of course, I wasn't going to Vince or Hunter, because that would get me in trouble, and I don't need that right now.

Everyone didn't know except for the two bosses that Cheree and I finally got married, so it was going to be a surprise once the rumor started spreading. Plus, I don't like telling it out loud to people because of the attention it'll get me, so I let my wife do that. She's the talker in the relationship.

I was taking huge deep breaths throughout the event, watching each match go by, and getting the daily rub on the arm from Cheree, calming me down. Eventually, I see Tom walk in with his gear, followed by Franklin, his opponent for tonight, and he gives a reassuring nod. I nod back at him, knowing that he was telling it'll be fine.

Same went for Tom, who gave me one of those patented short, awkward pats, while also getting ready for the match. I give a glance at Vince at the producer's desk, who gives me a thumbs up and a smile that only Vince could do. Then, I looked at Hunter, who was standing off to the side, watching everything unfold, and he saw me. He pointed at himself then at me, and I nod, and he makes his way over to me, "Need some motivation?"

"That would be great," I tell him, and he kneels next to me, pulling my head towards him in an embrace, "Isaac, it has been a true blessing seeing you grow up to become one of the best kids I've ever met. I remember when you came in. You were nervous, a bit green in the ring, and just one of those kids that were to come in and not go anywhere. But, you proved me wrong, you proved all of us wrong."

"You climbed and climbed, creating an incredible work ethic and making moment after moment. You, Isaac, are a superstar, and don't ever forget that, you hear me?"

I could feel my eyes about burst as I nod, "Yes sir. Thank you Hunter, really."

He smiles, "You're welcome kid," and kisses me on the head, before walking away.

I shudder because of the tears I'm currently holding back, and I finally get a hold of them, as both Franklin and Tom walk out to carry on with their match.

Minutes pass by and the match starts to reach its end, I stand, readjusting my hand on the briefcase and looking at Cheree who gives me a quick kiss, "Go kill it… husband."

I smile, and I look at the backstage TV, seeing Tom covering Franklin for the winning pin. It's showtime.

The bell rings, and I work my way through the curtain at gorilla, and walk down the ramp, the crowd cheering as they lay their eyes on me. I slide into the ring, and wait until Tom stands and turns, and I give him a face full of briefcase, laying him out.

The crowd gets louder as I stare at Tom's limpless body, looking at the briefcase then at the ref and shoving at him, yelling at him, "Cash it in! Now!"

The ref nods, yelling at the timekeeper area to grab the case, yelling at them that I was cashing it in.

I stand in the nearest corner, screaming for him to hurry as Tom struggles to get up.

I could hear the crowd yelling too, and I almost laughed, as eventually I heard Mike Rowe say, "Ladies and gentlemen, Isaac Ruiz is cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase!"

The ring begins to shake as the adrenaline begins to kick in, as the ref checks in with Tom, who gets up to both feet, then the bell is rang again. I run at Tom, hitting a Widow's Bite, and laying him out. I look at the top turnbuckle, dragging Tom to it, and looking at the fans. They are telling me, desperately, to get up and finish him off.

I climb, knowing that all my hard work and sacrifices the past 3 years, were leading up to this. I stand, taking the deepest breath I ever took, and taking flight. I hit the Splash, turning over Tom and whispering at him as I cover him, "Thank you so much."

As the third count hits the mat, there is an explosion in Boston as I sit up and run a hand through my hair, not believing this even happened in the first place. I could feel the tears coming out as I saw the prestigious WWE Championship be handed to me. I grab it, running my fingers over the jewels and standing, not taking my eyes off of it.

The ref grabs my hand, and raises it, and that's when the tears come out and the crowd cheers. It was the most emotional moment of my life, being able to win a title like this one in front of a jam packed crowd at the Greatest Party of the Summer.

I fall to my knees again, placing a head on the belt, and just letting myself cry. Then, I feel a pair of hands on my back, and then a hug around my neck.

"I saw you cry and I had to come out here," Cheree tells me, "I couldn't help it."

I laugh, my crying now stopping because of this woman as she helps me up, and lets me celebrate in the ring, holding the title up over my shoulder. I slide out of the ring, climbing into the crowd and high fiving everyone, screaming, "I'm the champion!"

I couldn't say it anymore than I could've. With Cheree by my side, celebrating with all the fans that made it happen, it was one of the greatest moments in my professional career.

It still remains that way.

* * *

***10 years later***

"Nervous?"

If I got a nickel for the times that people have asked me that, I would be a millionaire. I smooth out my tuxedo, making sure there are no wrinkles, turning into a perfectionist, "Nervous to be in this position? Yes. Nervous to be in front of a bunch of people and trying not to cry? Not really."

My still beautiful wife rolls her eyes, fixing my collar, "I highly doubt you won't cry out there. I know you… you are just a softie inside."

"Dad! Have you seen Cam?!"

I look over my shoulder, seeing my 8 year old daughter walk towards me, "No honey, I didn't. Isn't he with Grandpa?"

She shrugs, "I haven't seen Grandpa," then she looks at Cheree, "Help?"

My wife shakes her head, "Sorry Hallie. I am helping Dad right now… but check the makeup area, I know Cam wanted to get his hair done."

"Thanks Mom!" Hallie says, walking away, and I chuckle, "That girl. There's a reason I wanted two boys."

She slaps my chest, but smiles, "Don't let her hear you say that."

I wink, "Oh, she knows…"

Cheree rolls my eyes again, then backs up, "Look at you, my future Hall of Fame husband. Looking so handsome…"

"Thank you babe," I say, kissing her, "I just wish you were joining me."

"I do too, but it's not that important to me. I've got you and the kids and that's all that matters."

I hear the door open, where Dad walks in and I feel the sudden impact at my leg, "Daddy!"

I look down, and see the bright loving face of my son looking at me, "Hey munchkin," I pick him up and he squeals, "you look handsome today. Who fixed you up?"

"Grandpa did and the makeup lady," Cam says, looking like a grownup in his suit.

"Oh, Sandra did your hair? Oh she's so good at your job, because you look like a splitting image of me," I tell him, and Cheree walks up to him, "Dad is right, you are so cute!"

I laugh, handing him to her and hugging my father, "Thank you for doing that. Man, at nearly 70 years of age you still rock a suit!"

Dad smiles, the now permanent crinkles in his forehead lifting, "Well, don't tell your mother that. She hates getting old enough as it is."

Hallie walks in shortly with Mom, then I see the gang walk in: Trevor, Austin, Kacy and Britt, all dressed up and looking beautiful together.

Both couples got married shortly after us. Austin and Britt's wedding was in a Pittsburgh chapel in front of Britt's friends and family, while Trevor and Kacy followed a year later in Trevor's hometown in Kentucky. So, basically we've been friends for all this time and got old together. That's what made me grateful for this business, and that was everyone I met, including my wife.

Trevor didn't look a touch different, except maybe his goatee had a few grey hairs in there, but nothing else. Same went for the others, but Austin has short hair now, which freaked me out before and it still does.

"What's going on you old fart?" Trevor tells me, smiling as we hug and chuckle.

"Old fart? You are the one with gray hair Mann, so don't tell me that," I retort and hug both girls, who still look gorgeous, then Austin, who smiles, "Well, what do we call you after the ceremony? Mr. Hall of Fame?"

"I swear if you call me that, I will fight you with my bare fists, no choreography needed." I tell him, and we all laugh.

As the ceremony begins to start, Mom walks to me and puts a flower in my tux pocket, "This is an azalea. It's supposed to bring you happiness and good health, and I hope you have that for your speech."

I gently touch the flower, "Thank you Mom."

She kisses my cheek, "You're welcome," and I hear Trevor on stage, "...this man has changed the rules of high flying, and trust me, I know a thing or two about that. He is a coworker, a colleague, and most importantly, he is a great friend. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the WWE Hall of Fame, Isaac Ruiz!"

I get one last kiss on the lips from my wife, then I step out to the bright lights.

This business made me, and I'm proud of it.

* * *

**So, that's it. I would like to thank everyone who read, favorited and reviewed this story. It was one of my babies, my first story ever on this platform, and all of you made it worth it.**

**As for the future, I have some plans to turn this into a series. What it entails, I still don't have the details on that yet. However, I can tell you it might involve a particular someone's child that might be of the opposite sex. What a tease am I right?**

**Again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. It was a pleasure to write for this y'all so you could enjoy it as much as I did. It might be a while, but I promise I'll see you soon.**

**-Traveler**


End file.
